That's a Hell of a Way to Break Up a Party
by Bluenight
Summary: When Lorelai throws a birthday party for Emily problems arise for Rory. Jess's mum also arrives in town. R/J and L/L
1. Dean or Jess?

[Opening scene: At the video store. Lorelai walks behind the 'Rory Curtain'. Rory follows.]  
  
LORELAI: Oh I feel dirty.  
  
RORY: Mum, I did not ask for the curtain.  
  
LORELAI: Don't worry, in 50 years you'll be old and gray and the kids won't know who to blame.  
  
RORY: I'm ignoring you.  
  
LORELAI: LOOK! It's the Karate Kid.  
  
RORY: Still ignoring you.  
  
LORELAI: Do you think Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory will be in here or out there?  
  
RORY: I am now walking away from you.  
  
[Opening Credits.]  
  
[Lorelai walks into Luke's Diner.]  
  
LORELAI: Need.coffee.now.  
  
LUKE: How many cups have you had this morning?  
  
LORELAI: One when I got up, one after that and one now.  
  
RORY: She's planning grandma's birthday party.  
  
LORELAI: My father's idea. He's coming to the inn today to plan it. I need all the coffee I can get.  
  
RORY: Give the lady coffee.  
  
LUKE: And I suppose you'll want coffee as well.  
  
RORY: Do you even have to ask?  
  
LUKE: Two coffee's coming right up.  
  
LORELAI: Thank-you.  
  
[Jess comes down the stairs.]  
  
JESS: I'm leaving Luke.  
  
LUKE: Have you cleaned that pigsty you call your room?  
  
JESS: I'll do it after school. Rory.  
  
RORY: Jess.  
  
[Jess pauses and then exit's the diner.]  
  
LORELAI: What's up with him?  
  
LUKE: Liz called her and her fiancé are coming for the weekend.  
  
LORELAI: Ouch.  
  
RORY: Poor Jess.  
  
LORELAI: So who's the fiancé?  
  
LUKE: Some guy she met two months ago on vacation.  
  
LORELAI: So Jess doesn't even know him?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
KIRK: Can a guy get some coffee around here?  
  
LUKE: Wait your turn like everybody else.  
  
RORY: I better get going.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah I gotta get to the inn. See ya Luke.  
  
LUKE: I'll be waiting with coffee this afternoon.  
  
KIRK: Coffee?  
  
LUKE: I'm coming, I'm coming.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai at the inn.]  
  
LORELAI: Sorry, I'm late Michel.  
  
MICHEL: Your father called, he's coming a little earlier than planned.  
  
LORELAI: How much earlier?  
  
MICHEL: He should be here any minute now.  
  
[Richard walks through the door.]  
  
RICHARD: Good morning Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Hi dad, why are you here so early? Is something wrong?  
  
RICHARD: No nothings wrong. I just wanted to get started on the party ideas straight away.  
  
LORELAI: Right, straight away. Well come with me, dad.  
  
[They sit down at a table.]  
  
LORELAI: So you want to have the party at your house?  
  
RICHARD: I don't see why we don't have the party here. You have your own caterer and everything.  
  
LORELAI: Here! Um, are you sure?  
  
RICHARD: Why not?  
  
LORELAI: No reason, it's fine, I'll book this weekend.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory getting of the bus.]  
  
DEAN: Rory, hey!  
  
RORY: Dean. Hi.  
  
DEAN: What are you doing this weekend? Because Clara has a dance recital Saturday night and that means we have the house to ourselves.  
  
RORY: I'd love to, but it's grandma's birthday and mum's organizing a huge birthday party.  
  
DEAN: Oh maybe another time. Well what about tonight?  
  
RORY: I have to help mum with the party and then I have homework.  
  
DEAN: Now?  
  
RORY: I have to go take grandpa off mum's hands. I'm sorry. Today's just not a good day.  
  
DEAN: Sure, whatever. I'll leave it too you.  
  
[Dean walks off and Rory continues home. Jess walks into Rory. He looks angry.]  
  
JESS: Sorry.  
  
RORY: Why are you so angry? Are you okay?  
  
JESS: My mother has once again shown her stupidity and is trying to drag me into it, but like you care.  
  
RORY: You know you can talk to me about anything.  
  
JESS: I don't have time. Got a shift at the diner.  
  
[Jess pushes past Rory and continues down the road.]  
  
RORY: Jess. Wait.  
  
[Jess turns back, shrugs his shoulders.]  
  
JESS: I'll see you later. Luke's going to kill me. Come in for coffee.  
  
RORY: Okay, I'm coming.  
  
[Rory starts walking towards Jess. They work off together towards Luke's.]  
  
[Scene changes to the Gilmore house. Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson are in the kitchen.]  
  
LORELAI: I need this to be perfect. My father is being so.controlling. I feel like I'm 16 again.  
  
SOOKIE: Oh, honey, it will be perfect. Right Jackson.  
  
JACKSON: Yeah, of course.  
  
SOOKIE: Now what does Richard want on the menu?  
  
LORELAI: I have no idea! I forgot to ask about the menu, oh no.  
  
SOOKIE: Calm down, give me his number and I'll go and discuss it with him.  
  
[Doorbell rings, Lorelai answers it.]  
  
LORELAI: Dean, hi. Rory's not home yet.  
  
DEAN: She said she was coming straight back here.  
  
LORELAI: Well she's not. Come in and wait, but be warned I'm on the verge of losing my mind.  
  
DEAN: Okay.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke's diner. Rory is sitting at the counter and Jess is pouring her some coffee. Luke is nowhere in sight.]  
  
RORY: Luke told us about your mum. That's what this is about isn't it?  
  
JESS: Trust Luke to open his big mouth. I don't want to talk about it. Luke tells me your mum is going crazy over some party.  
  
RORY: It's my grandma's birthday this weekend. Grandpa and mum are organizing a party. She's freaking out about it. She's surviving on coffee, coffee and more coffee.  
  
JESS: Doesn't she usually live on coffee?  
  
RORY: Yeah, but she's having twice as much coffee now.  
  
JESS: So you'll be here twice as often?  
  
RORY: Only when I'm with my mum.  
  
JESS: What about by yourself?  
  
RORY: As often as usual.  
  
JESS: Pity. Oh, gotta serve some coffee.  
  
[Rory starts to walk out the door.]  
  
RORY: The offer still stands.  
  
JESS: What offer?  
  
RORY: Whenever you want to talk, I'll listen.  
  
[Rory walks out. Jess smiles and continues to serve coffee.]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory arriving home.]  
  
RORY: Mum? I'm home.  
  
DEAN: Where have you been? Homework and party. That's what you said.  
  
RORY: Dean, what are you doing here?  
  
DEAN: I came to give you this.  
  
[He holds out a book.]  
  
DEAN: It fell out of your bag.  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
DEAN: So where were you?  
  
RORY: I went to Luke's for coffee.  
  
DEAN: So where's the coffee?  
  
RORY: I drank my coffee at the diner.  
  
DEAN: I could have gone with you to Luke's. You didn't tell me you were going there. We haven't spent any time together in ages, and you're too busy this week. The least you could do was let me have coffee with you.  
  
RORY: I'm sorry. How about breakfast tomorrow morning?  
  
DEAN: I'm busy, I'll let myself out.  
  
RORY: Dean. Mum?  
  
[Dean slams the door and Lorelai comes downstairs.]  
  
LORELAI: By any chance when you were at Luke's you talked to a certain boy named Jess?  
  
RORY: I didn't have a choice. I had to talk to him. Luke was nowhere in sight and I needed coffee.  
  
LORELAI: We have coffee here and you could have taken Dean. Dean's not stupid Rory he knows you were talking to Jess. You know Dean doesn't like Jess.  
  
RORY: Exactly. Dean doesn't like Jess and vice versa. I couldn't risk it.  
  
LORELAI: Rory, Dean's been into Luke's with Jess before. Look at the time, god I have to finish the invitations. Do you want Dean to have one?  
  
RORY: You can write him one, but I doubt he'll come. You know how he and grandpa are.  
  
LORELAI: I don't know they might get along. I have to ring him to see if I've forgotten anyone.  
  
RORY: Send him an invitation. I have homework to do.  
  
LORELAI: All work and no play makes Rory a grumpy girl.  
  
[Rory leaves the room to do her homework.]  
  
LORELAI: Now where's the phone?  
  
[Lorelai looks around the lounge room, looking under clothing and other stuff.]  
  
LORELAI: RORY.  
  
[The phone rings.]  
  
LORELAI: Doesn't matter. Hello?  
  
EMILY: Lorelai?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, mum it's me.  
  
EMILY: I know you and Richard are throwing me a birthday party.  
  
LORELAI: You do? How?  
  
EMILY: Your father could barely organize my birthday with you helping him. He is even worse at keeping secrets.  
  
LORELAI: He told you?  
  
EMILY: No. the florist rang. Your father ordered lilies and roses. Not red roses or white roses, just roses. Sometimes Richard can be so silly.  
  
LORELAI: Is dad home?  
  
EMILY: No he's at the country club. Why?  
  
LORELAI: I wanted to run over the guest list with him.  
  
EMILY: You can run it by me.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. Well I ran through all the members of the clubs and stuff with dad, but I need to run through other friends.  
  
EMILY: Well, Sarah McNeil and her son Brian. Betty Taurus, Timothy.this is ridiculous, I'll send you a list. No, I know how about I come around tomorrow. I can have a look around and give you the list then.  
  
LORELAI: Are you sure? I don't mind writing it all down. Love the writing.  
  
EMILY: Don't be silly. I'll come down there. I'll see you tomorrow Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Bye, mum.  
  
LORELAI: I need coffee.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke and Jess in Luke's flat.]  
  
[Phone rings.]  
  
LUKE: Hello.  
  
LIZ: Luke honey, it's Liz.  
  
LUKE: Do you want to speak to Jess?  
  
LIZ: Yes please.  
  
LUKE: Jess your mother's on the phone.  
  
[Jess is laying on his bed listening to a discman.]  
  
JESS: And?  
  
LUKE: She wants to talk to you.  
  
JESS: I don't wanna talk to her.  
  
LUKE: Sorry, Liz he's busy at the moment. I'll get him to call you back.  
  
LIZ: I'm sure. (sighs) Luke honey, has Jess calmed down about Steve?  
  
LUKE: I don't think so, he won't talk to anybody about it. He seems pretty angry.  
  
LIZ: Luke, I know you can make him see sense, please make sure he's okay before the weekend. I want him to give Steve a good impression. Oh gotta go sweetie, I'll see you on Friday. Bye.  
  
LUKE: Bye Liz.  
  
JESS: I'm not calling her back.  
  
LUKE: Come on Jess. Give her and her fiancé a chance.  
  
JESS: Give it up uncle Luke. I'm going out.  
  
[Jess walks out of the flat.]  
  
[Scene changes to Jess banging on Rory's window. Rory walks over to the window and opens it.]  
  
RORY: Jess, what are you doing here?  
  
JESS: You said I could.never mind, see ya later.  
  
RORY: Wait. I'll listen. I said I would and I will.  
  
JESS: I don't wanna disturb you. Your writing.  
  
RORY: This doesn't matter. I can do this later. Now talk.  
  
JESS: Is that for the newspaper?  
  
RORY: The Franklin, yes. Don't change the subject.  
  
JESS: Sorry. I was just really mad and now I'm not and yeah. Look, your mother would probably freak if she knew I was here. I better go.  
  
RORY: If you want to go for a walk, I'll come out and then you can talk.  
  
JESS: Nah, Luke's probably freaking. I'll see you tomorrow morning?  
  
RORY: You'd better have the coffee ready.  
  
JESS: I will.  
  
[Jess walks away.]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Emily looking at tablecloths.]  
  
EMILY: These are all wrong. The colour is awful. Lorelai who picked these out?  
  
LORELAI: Dad.  
  
EMILY: And you let him?  
  
[Sookie comes out of the kitchen.]  
  
SOOKIE: Honey, now don't panic, but we have a problem.  
  
LORELAI: Problem?  
  
EMILY: Oh no, is it the food?  
  
SOOKIE: Oh no that's fine, it's Sammy.  
  
EMILY: Sammy?  
  
LORELAI: The sink.  
  
EMILY: You named the sink?  
  
LORELAI: What's wrong with Sammy?  
  
SOOKIE: He's not feeling to well.  
  
[Lorelai runs into the kitchen. Water is pouring on to the floor from a pipe in the sink.]  
  
LORELAI: Call Pete.  
  
EMILY: My shoes are getting wet. Who's Pete?  
  
LORELAI & SOOKIE: The plumber.  
  
SOOKIE: I did, but he's busy. He can't get here until three.  
  
LORELAI: Three! We'll be under water by three! Give me the phone.  
  
[Sookie passes Lorelai the phone.]  
  
EMILY: I'm going back outside before this water ruins my shoes.  
  
LORELAI: Luke I need help!  
  
LUKE: Calm down. What's wrong?  
  
LORELAI: Water! Sammy and water and ruined shoes.  
  
LUKE: Who's Sammy? What do you mean by water and ruined shoes?  
  
LORELAI: Sammy's the sink and one of the pipes burst. Pete can't get here until three. You being a nice strong man will come here and fix Sammy.  
  
LUKE: Okay, give me 15 minutes.  
  
LORELAI: I love you.  
  
[Lorelai hangs up the phone.]  
  
[Scene changes to Luke fixing Sammy the sink.]  
  
[Emily walks in.]  
  
EMILY: Oh hello. I didn't know you were here. Where's Pete?  
  
LUKE: Didn't Lorelai tell you? He couldn't get here.  
  
EMILY: Oh, she called you?  
  
LUKE: Yes, she called me. You know Pete couldn't come and I fix sinks, well not full time, not even part time, but I know how to fix sinks.  
  
EMILY: I see. Well thank-you. As a thank-you present from me, you should come to my party on Saturday. You helped save it after all.  
  
LUKE: Well, uh, I don't know. I'd feel weird.  
  
EMILY: Don't be silly. I've invited you. I'll tell Lorelai.  
  
[Emily walks out the door.]  
  
EMILY: Lorelai, I've invited your friend to my party as a thank-you present for fixing the sink.  
  
LORELAI: Mum, you didn't have to do that. Luke's busy anyway his sister and her fiancé are coming this weekend.  
  
EMILY: Well invite them too.  
  
LORELAI: Mum, are you sure?  
  
EMILY: Yes, doesn't Luke have a nephew?  
  
LORELAI: Ye-s.  
  
EMILY: Well invite him too.  
  
LORELAI: Mum, why are you doing this?  
  
EMILY: He fixed the sink.  
  
[Emily walks away.]  
  
LORELAI: Mum!  
  
[She runs after Emily.]  
  
[Scene changes Rory is walking down the street.]  
  
DEAN: Rory!  
  
[Rory turns around]  
  
RORY: Hi, Dean.  
  
DEAN: I got an invitation to your grandmother's birthday. Do you want me to come?  
  
RORY: Why wouldn't I?  
  
DEAN: Last night.  
  
RORY: If you want to come, then I want you to come.  
  
DEAN: Good. want a coffee.  
  
RORY: Okay, but I have to meet mum at the inn in 45 minutes.  
  
DEAN: Okay.  
  
[Scene changes to Dean and Rory walking into Luke's. Luke isn't there.]  
  
JESS: You guys want coffee?  
  
DEAN: Yeah.  
  
JESS: Hey Rory did you hear about Sammy?  
  
RORY: Sammy? Oh, the sink at the inn. No, I didn't hear about Sammy. What happened?  
  
JESS: He's sick. Water everywhere. Luke's fixing it now.  
  
DEAN: Wanna go see if everything's okay?  
  
JESS: What no coffee?  
  
RORY: I'll have a coffee to go.  
  
JESS: Coming right up. And you Dean?  
  
DEAN: The same.  
  
JESS: I should of guessed.  
  
[Scene changes to the inn.]  
  
LORELAI: Rory! Oh, save me. My mothers driving me crazy.  
  
RORY: Grandma's here? What's she doing here?  
  
LUKE: Lorelai, your sinks better.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, thanks Luke. You don't have to come if you don't want to. My mother's mental health was a tad crazy since Sammy ruined her shoes.  
  
LUKE: I'll be there.  
  
LORELAI: You sure? I mean Liz and Jess. World War 3 may happen.  
  
LUKE: I'll be there. There's not a lot I can do to prevent World War 3.  
  
LORELAI: You do realise that it's formal dress. No cap. Tux.  
  
LUKE: I think I can find something lying around.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, well see ya later.  
  
[Luke leaves.]  
  
LORELAI: I think my mother is trying to set me up.  
  
RORY: She did a pretty good job of it.  
  
LORELAI: Oh hey Dean.  
  
DEAN: Hey.  
  
LORELAI: You guys are just in time for the clean up crew.  
  
RORY: Great. I knew there was a reason I came here.  
  
LORELAI: Good girl.  
  
EMILY: Lorelai, I must go. I'll see you at dinner on Friday.  
  
LORELAI: Can't wait.  
  
RORY: Bye grandma.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke waiting at the bus stop. The bus arrives.]  
  
LIZ: Luke, honey. It's so good to see you. This is Steve.  
  
STEVE: (shaking Luke's hand) Hello.  
  
LIZ: Where's Jesse?  
  
LUKE: Hello Liz. Steve. Jess is at the diner, working.  
  
LIZ: Oh good I've missed him.  
  
LUKE: Do you want to go see him?  
  
LIZ: Of course.  
  
[Scene changes to the diner. Rory and Lorelai walk in.]  
  
LORELAI: Hit me with some coffee! Where's Luke?  
  
JESS: Getting my mother and her prick.  
  
RORY: Hi, can we please get two coffees?  
  
LORELAI: What's the rush Rory? You don't want to know more about Liz's prick?  
  
JESS: Here's your coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Oops I think I upset him.  
  
RORY: Mum! Thanks for the coffee Jess.  
  
JESS: Whatever.  
  
[Luke, Liz and Steve enter the diner.]  
  
LIZ: Jesse, baby!  
  
[Liz gives Jess a big hug.]  
  
JESS: Get off me.  
  
LUKE: I told you he wouldn't like that.  
  
LIZ: Oh Luke, your so sinicle. Hi, I'm Liz.  
  
LORELAI: Lorelai. It's nice to meet you. Are you sure, you're related to Luke?  
  
LIZ: Unfortunately, I am.  
  
RORY: I'm Rory.  
  
LIZ: Hello Rory. Do you go to school with Jesse?  
  
RORY: No, I go to school in Hartford.  
  
LIZ: We're staying in Hartford.  
  
STEVE: Lorelai! Oh my god. I just remembered you!  
  
LORELAI: Me?  
  
STEVE: Steve Mark. Year 10.  
  
LORELAI: Oh my god. You and Chris had that whole band thing going.  
  
STEVE: The Rockets.  
  
RORY: You were in a band with dad?  
  
STEVE: Yeah. Your Chris's kid. Wow. I haven't seen Chris in years.  
  
LORELAI: You should visit him, he doesn't live far from here.  
  
JESS: Luke if your back I'm going for a walk.  
  
LUKE: Your shift hasn't finished.  
  
JESS: Too bad.  
  
[Jess walks out of the diner.]  
  
RORY: Mum, I'm going to go for a walk.  
  
LORELAI: Now? Remember your going to your grandmothers tonight.  
  
RORY: See ya mum. I'll be home in time for dinner at grandma's.  
  
[Rory walks out of the diner.]  
  
LORELAI: (sighs) You look like you have a headache.  
  
LUKE: Yes, I have a headache.  
  
LORELAI: Poor Luke.  
  
[Scene changes to Jess sitting on the bridge.]  
  
RORY: Jess.  
  
[Jess throws a stone in the river.]  
  
JESS: What do you want?  
  
RORY: Do you want to talk?  
  
[Jess throws another stone.]  
  
JESS: Not really. She just really pisses me off. She comes here acting as if nothing has changed.  
  
[Jess throes another rock.]  
  
RORY: What has changed?  
  
JESS: Her, me, everything. She sent me here to get rid of me, and then she wants to play happy families with Steve.  
  
RORY: Maybe she regrets everything that has happened.  
  
JESS: Yeah right. You don't know her and you don't know me.  
  
[Jess throws a handful of stones in the river. ]  
  
RORY: So tell me about you and your mother.  
  
JESS: What do you want to know? She's a terrible mother, I don't need her and I don't need this.  
  
[Jess gets up and pushes past Rory.]  
  
RORY: Jess. Wait. I'm just try to help. If you don't want my help, fine. But, don't be pissed off at me.  
  
JESS: You're taking her side. Hers and Steve's.  
  
RORY: I'm not taking anyone's side. I don't know any of you, I don't know the entire situation. I'm in no position to take sides.  
  
JESS: And that's the problem. I'll see you later.  
  
[Jess walks off.]  
  
[Scene changes to Elder Gilmore's house. Richard, Emily, Lorelai and Rory are eating dinner.]  
  
EMILY: Rory you've barely touched your food. You're not sick are you?  
  
RORY: No I'm not sick. I'm just not very hungry.  
  
EMILY: Is something wrong?  
  
LORELAI: Mum, she just said she wasn't hungry.  
  
RORY: Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel hungry.  
  
EMILY: You both need to eat more.  
  
RICHARD: Emily, if they don't want to eat, they don't want to eat. You can't change that.  
  
EMILY: Fine, I was just trying to help.  
  
RORY: Are you looking forward to tomorrow grandma?  
  
EMILY: Of course, Rory. Are you bringing Dean?  
  
RORY: Yes, grandma, I am bringing Dean.  
  
LORELAI: Dean's coming! Oh, I didn't know that. You might wanna keep him close.  
  
RORY: What do you mean keep him close? What did you do?  
  
LORELAI: Me? Nothing. We'll talk about it later.  
  
EMILY: Don't mind us.  
  
LORELAI: Mum invited Jesse.  
  
EMILY: What did I do?  
  
RORY: You invited Jess! Grandma what were you thinking?  
  
EMILY: What?  
  
LORELAI: Dean and Jess don't get along.  
  
EMILY: Oh.  
  
RORY: I can't believe you did this to me.  
  
RICHARD: I'm sure it's not as bad as think Rory.  
  
RORY: My life is over.  
  
EMILY: Rory if Dean cares about you he won't make a scene, but I couldn't invite your mother's friend and his family. It's rude.  
  
LORELAI: Friend being the word.  
  
EMILY: What are you talking about?  
  
LORELAI: Nothing.  
  
RORY: I hope your right grandma.  
  
EMILY: Rita, dessert.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai at the inn]  
  
LORELAI: MICHEL! Why are the roses white?  
  
MICHEL: Because they ran out of red.  
  
LORELAI: What do you mean RAN OUT? We ordered red!  
  
MICHEL: Relax. Your mother changed the order.  
  
LORELAI: Michel, go away.  
  
MICHEL: Fine.  
  
[Richard and Rory enter]  
  
LORELAI: Dad.  
  
[Lorelai grabs Rory and whispers in her ear]  
  
LORELAI: Mummy is losing her mental health.  
  
RORY: Does mummy want some coffee?  
  
LORELAI: Sookie hid the coffee after my fifth cup.  
  
RORY: You had five cups of coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Four and a half. Sookie took the fifth cup off me. And that's not including the two cups I had at Luke's.  
  
RORY: How's your mental health now?  
  
LORELAI: Better now that you're here.  
  
RORY: I feel privileged.  
  
LORELAI: You won't be when I put you to work.  
  
RORY: Remind me why I'm here.  
  
LORELAI: So your mother doesn't end up in a mental hospital.  
  
RORY: That's it! Okay, I'm here what do you want me to do?  
  
LORELAI: First, keep Michel away from me. Second, bribe Sookie to give you coffee. Third, keep dad busy.  
  
RORY: Is the coffee for you? You've had enough already. What can grandpa do?  
  
LORELAI: He can talk to Sookie about the menu. God, dam it, where is that carpenter.  
  
RORY: Grandpa, mum thought it would be a good idea if you talk to Sookie about the food.  
  
RICHARD: Very well then.  
  
RORY: Mum, where is Michel?  
  
[Lorelai is on the phone. She covers the mouthpiece]  
  
LORELAI: Away from me.  
  
[Lorelai moves her hand and starts talking into the phone again]  
  
LORELAI: I don't care where he is. I booked him a week ago. I want him HERE!  
  
[Rory walks over to Lorelai and waits for her to finish on the phone]  
  
RORY: What do you mean Michel is away from you?  
  
LORELAI: I told him to get away from me. I don't know where he is. Why? Is there a problem? RUNE!  
  
[Rune comes running]  
  
LORELAI: The carpenter is running late. I need you to make a start on the 'speech platform'.  
  
[Rune looks confused]  
  
RUNE: 'Speech platform'?  
  
LORELAI: Don't ask me, ask my father. Rory, I'm going to Luke's for coffee. I'll be back later.  
  
[Lorelai walks out the front door of the inn]  
  
[Scene changes to Richard and Sookie in the kitchen]  
  
[Rory walks through the door]  
  
RORY: Do you have any idea where Michel is?  
  
SOOKIE: Garden. I think he's yelling at the band.  
  
RORY: Thanks Sookie.  
  
[Rory leaves to find Michel]  
  
RICHARD: So do you think strawberry would be better than lemon tarts.  
  
SOOKIE: You asked for lemon tarts and strawberry sauce. Do you want me to change it around?  
  
RICHARD: I don't know. I can't remember which Emily said she preferred. What do you think you are the cook after all?  
  
SOOKIE: Well strawberry sauce goes well with chocolate.  
  
RICHARD: Okay, we'll change the tarts to chocolate with strawberry sauce.  
  
SOOKIE: No, um, the chocolate truffles. I can't change the tarts to chocolate.  
  
RICHARD: Okay that's fine. Lemon tarts and strawberry sauce.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai walking into Luke's diner]  
  
LORELAI: Coffee now.  
  
LUKE: Okay here you go.  
  
[Luke hands Lorelai a cup of de caf. Lorelai takes a sip and then spits it back out]  
  
LORELAI: This is not coffee.  
  
[Luke hands Lorelai a sponge]  
  
LUKE: Your cleaning that up. I decided to try out de caf.  
  
LORELAI: On me! Imposter where's the real Luke.  
  
LUKE: Rory told me how much coffee you had. You don't need any more caffeine.  
  
LORELAI: She rang you! Traitor.  
  
LUKE: Fine. Have your coffee.  
  
[Luke hands her a cup of coffee. Lorelai sighs. Lorelai starts talking to her coffee]  
  
LORELAI: Sookie took you away from me, but I've got you now.  
  
[Lorelai looks up at Luke]  
  
LORELAI: Oh my god. I was talking to my coffee.  
  
[Lorelai pushes the coffee away]  
  
LORELAI: Don't tell Rory.  
  
LUKE: Are you going to drink that?  
  
LORELAI: Did you hear me! I've never talked to coffee. The toaster maybe, but never the coffee.  
  
LUKE: You talk to your toaster?  
  
LORELAI: Only when I'm in a hurry. You know 'hurry up' and when it pops 'good toaster'.  
  
[Luke looks at Lorelai funny]  
  
LORELAI: I'm going to stop talking now.  
  
LUKE: Drink your coffee before I turn into mean old Luke and take it away.  
  
LORELAI: I can't drink it. Who knows what may happen. I might start talking to my mother willingly.  
  
[Luke starts to take the coffee away]  
  
LORELAI: On second thoughts.  
  
[She grabs the coffee]  
  
LUKE: You can never resist coffee.  
  
LORELAI: I'm addicted.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Rory getting ready for the birthday party in Lorelai's room]  
  
RORY: Hey, they're my earrings. Dean gave them to me.  
  
LORELAI: I need these earrings! If I don't have these, I have to wear the red dress.  
  
[Lorelai puts on a sad look]  
  
LORELAI: You know I can't wear the red dress.  
  
RORY: Fine, but try to steer clear of Dean.  
  
LORELAI: I can't avoid him. God where are my shoes.  
  
[Lorelai holds up two pairs]  
  
RORY: Blue to match your dress. What about my shoes? Red with heels or strappy black?  
  
LORELAI: Red. Hair spray! We have no hair spray! What am I going to do?  
  
RORY: Do we have any mouse or anything? What about wax?  
  
LORELAI: I don't know.  
  
[Lorelai falls onto her bed]  
  
LORELAI: I hate parties.  
  
RORY: What are you talking about you love parties. What's different about this one?  
  
LORELAI: My mother, it's in Stars Hollow, everything.  
  
[Lorelai sits up]  
  
LORELAI: You're not looking forward to it either.  
  
RORY: That's different.  
  
[Doorbell rings]  
  
LORELAI: That'll be Dean.  
  
RORY: I'll get it. You figure out your hair problem. Bobby pins. Try bobby pins.  
  
[Rory runs down stairs and opens the door. Dean is standing at the door wearing a tux]  
  
DEAN: Hey.  
  
RORY: Hi. You're early. We're still getting ready. Come in and wait.  
  
DEAN: I'm on time you're late.  
  
[Lorelai calls down the stairs]  
  
LORELAI: Don't argue with her. Hey Dean, do you have any hair spray?  
  
RORY: Why would Dean have hairspray? I said to try bobby pins.  
  
DEAN: What's up with your mum?  
  
RORY: She's having hair trouble and is nervous about the party.  
  
DEAN: Why?  
  
RORY: Who knows? Grandma, it's at the inn, it's in Stars Hollow.  
  
DEAN: We've had parties at the inn before and your grandmother was at the Bracebridge Dinner. RORY: Hmm. Maybe it's something else.  
  
[Lorelai walks down the stairs; her hair is down and wavy]  
  
LORELAI: I gave up with the clips. You guys ready?  
  
RORY: Yeah, your hair looks great.  
  
LORELAI: Let's go.  
  
[Scene changes to the Lorelai, Emily, Richard and Rory meeting guests. Luke walks in dressed in a tux. Emily greets him. Jess, Liz and Steve follow.]  
  
EMILY: Luke. You and your family are seated at table 5. Steve! Is that you!  
  
STEVE: Emily Gilmore!  
  
EMILY: I haven't seen you since.well since you were still in high school!  
  
[Steve, Liz and Luke walks away. Emily whispers to Lorelai]  
  
EMILY: Your 'friend' cleans up nicely.  
  
[Lorelai gives Emily a glare and goes back to meeting guests. Jess looks at Rory, sees Dean and walks up to the inn's bookcase, chooses a book and walks out the door into the garden. Rory sees him leave. She follows him outside]  
  
RORY: What are you reading?  
  
JESS: To Kill a Mockingbird. It's not my first choice but it's all you had. You better get back inside. You missing will be noticed.  
  
RORY: Okay, I'll see you some time later tonight.  
  
JESS: I doubt it.  
  
RORY: Why?  
  
JESS: Just go.  
  
[Jess turns his back to Rory. Rory sighs and turns around and walks back inside. Jess turns around and watches her leave]  
  
[Scene changes to Emily sitting at a table covered with presents]  
  
EMILY: Why thank-you everyone. Please enjoy yourselves.  
  
LORELAI: Dinner is being served at 8.00, so please dance or mingle until then.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Dean]  
  
DEAN: Do you want to dance?  
  
RORY: Of course.  
  
[Rory and Dean start to dance]  
  
DEAN: Where did you go before? I was looking for you.  
  
RORY: I needed some fresh air. It was stuffy in here.  
  
DEAN: Do you want to go outside?  
  
RORY: No. I'm okay.  
  
DEAN: You sure? It's more private out there.  
  
[Dean kisses Rory]  
  
RORY: I'm sure. We can wait until later for privacy.  
  
DEAN: Fine.  
  
[Dean stops dancing]  
  
DEAN: I'm thirsty. You want anything?  
  
RORY: Dean. If you really want to go outside, we can.  
  
DEAN: No it's fine.  
  
[Dean walks away to get drinks]  
  
[Scene changes to the kitchen. Lorelai pokes her head in]  
  
LORELAI: Sookie, it's five to eight. Is the food ready?  
  
SOOKIE: It's coming honey.  
  
[Lorelai's head disappears]  
  
SOOKIE: You heard her, let's get MOVING.  
  
[Scene changes to Emily and Richard dancing]  
  
RICHARD: Are you enjoying yourself Emily?  
  
EMILY: Yes, very much. Have you seen Steve yet?  
  
RICHARD: Steve?  
  
EMILY: You remember Christopher's friend. Christopher, Lorelai and him would go to the charity balls together.  
  
[Emily laughs]  
  
EMILY: Do you remember how Lorelai tried to get out of those?  
  
[A sad look comes over her face]  
  
RICHARD: Why is Steve here?  
  
EMILY: Lorelai's friend, the one who fixed the sink, Steve is his sister's fiancé.  
  
RICHARD: Where is he? We ought to congratulate him and his fiancé.  
  
[Emily laughs]  
  
EMILY: Oh, Richard, later. I feel like dancing.  
  
[Richards twirls her around]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai walking up to Luke]  
  
Lorelai: Hey, having fun?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, you look nice.  
  
LORELAI: Thanks. Hey, do you wanna dance?  
  
LUKE: I don't dance.  
  
LORELAI: Never?  
  
LUKE: Nope.  
  
LORELAI: Have you ever tried?  
  
LUKE: Once.  
  
LORELAI: And?  
  
LUKE: I stepped on her feet.  
  
[Lorelai laughs]  
  
LORELAI: I won't mind if you step on my feet.  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Pl-e-ase.  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
Lorelai :I'll bug you until you dance with me. Just one song, come on.  
  
LUKE: [sighs] Fine.  
  
[Lorelai and Luke dance. Emily sees them and gives a smug smile. Jess sees them and laughs. Rory sees them and smiles. The song ends]  
  
LORELAI: You didn't step on my feet once.  
  
LUKE: I didn't look anywhere, but at my feet.  
  
[Lorelai laughs]  
  
LORELAI: Oh my god, look at the time. It's 8.10. Excuse me, I've got to abuse my chefs.  
  
LUKE: Bye  
  
[Lorelai runs off towards the kitchen]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai bursting through the kitchen doors yelling]  
  
LORELAI: SOOKIE!  
  
SOOKIE: Food's ready. It's ready. Go.  
  
[Sookie pushes Lorelai out the door]  
  
LORELAI: Ladies and gentlemen dinner is served.  
  
RORY: I saw you dancing with Luke.  
  
LORELAI: I practically had to hire a tow truck for him to get on the dancefloor.  
  
RORY: Was he a good dancer?  
  
LORELAI: He kept looking at the floor.  
  
RORY: Why?  
  
LORELAI: He was afraid of stepping on my feet.  
  
RORY: Did he?  
  
LORELAI: Nope. Rory, I gotta help with the food. I'll talk to you later.  
  
[Lorelai walks off. Jess walks up behind Rory]  
  
JESS: My mum couldn't walk for days after dancing with uncle Luke. Your mum's lucky she escaped unharmed.  
  
RORY: I thought you said you wouldn't see me again tonight.  
  
JESS: I finished the book. I'm bored.  
  
RORY: Did you like it?  
  
JESS: I've read it twice.  
  
RORY: You gonna get something to eat?  
  
JESS: I better. Luke'll chuck a fit if I hide for the entire night.  
  
RORY: Well come and get something to eat. Sookie spent hours preparing. Have you met Steve yet?  
  
[Jess tenses up]  
  
JESS: Dean's coming, I better go.  
  
[Jess walks off]  
  
RORY: Wait. Jess.  
  
DEAN: Rory, what are you doing? Want some food?  
  
RORY: Hi, I'm not hungry.  
  
DEAN: Well if you want me, I'll be eating.  
  
[Dean walks off. Lorelai comes up behind Rory]  
  
LORELAI: Why is Dean so mad?  
  
RORY: I was talking to Jess.  
  
LORELAI: Rory, Rory, Rory. When are you going to learn that Dean doesn't play well with other puppies. Come on, let's EAT!  
  
RORY: I'm not hungry.  
  
LORELAI: Your not?  
  
RORY: No, I'm not hungry.  
  
LORELAI: Okay who are you and what did you do with my daughter.  
  
RORY: I'm going outside to read.  
  
LORELAI: Honey, is everything okay?  
  
RORY: I'm fine, I'll talk to you later.  
  
[Rory grabs her bag and walks outside]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory reading and Jess walking up behind Rory]  
  
JESS: So, I'm not the only one hiding.  
  
RORY: I'm not hiding.  
  
JESS: So why are you out here? You wanted me to eat, but I noticed you didn't eat a thing.  
  
[Lower's his voice]  
  
JESS: Is there something wrong with it?  
  
RORY: No, I'm just not hungry.  
  
JESS: Okay.  
  
[Hold's up his hands]  
  
JESS: I'll leave you alone.  
  
RORY: What do you think of Steve?  
  
JESS: I don't know. They want me to go back and live with them.  
  
RORY: Do you want to?  
  
[Jess shrugs. He sits down next to Rory]  
  
JESS: I'm supposed to decide tonight.  
  
RORY: Tonight? You only just met Steve. Are you going to go?  
  
JESS: I don't know. There's not much here for me, is there. No one will miss me.  
  
RORY: That's not true and you know it.  
  
JESS: What's here for me? Who, other than uncle Luke, will miss me? This town has wanted me gone since I first arrived.  
  
RORY: Taylor will miss having someone to blame for all the mishaps in town.  
  
JESS: Yeah well that's not exactly a reason to stay. I can't think of one that is. Can you?  
  
RORY: Luke.  
  
JESS: I cause more problems than I'm worth.  
  
RORY: I'll miss you. And our secret conversations.  
  
JESS: Yeah I'm sure. Dean'll keep you company.  
  
RORY: Dean's mad at me. I was serious when I said I'd miss you.  
  
JESS: If you can give me one good reason to stay. I'll stay.  
  
[Jess puts on a deep voice]  
  
JESS: My fate is in your hands.  
  
RORY: The fact that I'd miss you isn't enough.  
  
JESS: I'm not allowed to talk to you if Dean's around and your mother hates me. Nope need more.  
  
RORY: I want you to stay. Is that enough?  
  
JESS: Why do you want me to stay?  
  
[There is a small pause]  
  
[Rory leans over towards Jess and kisses him]  
  
RORY: Is that a good enough reason for you to stay?  
  
[Rory gets up to leave]  
  
JESS: Yeah, that's a good reason.  
  
[Rory walks away]  
  
[Scene changes to Dean. He sees Rory come back inside. He then sees Jess coming back inside.]  
  
DEAN: Rory!  
  
RORY: Dean, hi.  
  
DEAN: Look, do you really want me here, because if you've ignored me all night.  
  
RORY: Yes, I want you here. Do you want to dance?  
  
[Dean smiles]  
  
DEAN: Of course.  
  
[Dean and Rory dance. Dean kisses Rory. Jess sees and walks over to Liz and Steve]  
  
JESS: I'll come back with you mum.  
  
[Luke looks surprised and then sad]  
  
LIZ: Yay. Oh honey I'm so glad.  
  
STEVE: I'm glad too.  
  
LIZ: It'll be so fun!  
  
[Luke gets up and walks off]  
  
LORELAI: LUKE!  
  
LUKE: What?  
  
LORELAI: Don't bite my head off.  
  
[Lorelai pauses noticing that Luke is upset]  
  
LORELAI: Luke, what's wrong?  
  
LUKE: Jess decided to move back with Liz.  
  
LORELAI: How are you?  
  
LUKE: I don't know.  
  
LORELAI: Well if you need to talk I'm here okay.  
  
LUKE: Thanks.  
  
LORELAI: No problem.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai walking over towards Rory and Dean]  
  
LORELAI: Rory, can we talk?  
  
RORY: Yeah sure. [turns to Dean] I'll be back later.  
  
LORELAI: Did you know Jess is moving back with his mum?  
  
RORY: What?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, Luke seems pretty down. I thought Jess might have told you.  
  
RORY: No, he didn't say anything.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, okay. Are you okay?  
  
RORY: Uh, yeah I'm fine.  
  
LORELAI: Okay.  
  
RORY: Bye.  
  
LORELAI: Enjoy the rest of your night.  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
[Rory walks away]  
  
[Scene changes to Jess eating. Rory walks over to him and sits down next to him]  
  
RORY: Why aren't you staying?  
  
JESS: Because you may have kissed me, but you didn't mean it.  
  
RORY: Yes, I did. Why would you think that?  
  
JESS: You kissed Dean. I'm not going to wait around for you to realise he isn't the guy for you.  
  
RORY: Dean kissed me. And it didn't mean anything.  
  
JESS: You mean that? Or are you just saying it to make me stay.  
  
RORY: Both.  
  
JESS: Then dump him.  
  
RORY: I will.  
  
[Jess laughs]  
  
JESS: Yeah, right.  
  
RORY: I will. I'm serious. I'll dump him.  
  
JESS: I leave in three days.  
  
RORY: Three days? What time?  
  
JESS: Mum and Steve are leaving at three. If I go is up to you.  
  
RORY: I'll see you tomorrow for coffee.  
  
JESS: Yeah, maybe.  
  
[Scene changes to Sookie smiling in the kitchen. Lorelai walks in.]  
  
LORELAI: It's over!  
  
SOOKIE: The food was okay?  
  
LORELAI: Perfect.  
  
[Emily walks in]  
  
EMILY: I'd like to thank you both for this wonderful party.  
  
LORELAI: It's fine mum.  
  
EMILY: Uh, well I better go. Richard's waiting in the car.  
  
LORELAI: Bye.  
  
SOOKIE: Bye.  
  
LORELAI: Rory and I better get going.  
  
SOOKIE: Okay, bye honey.  
  
LORELAI: Go home.  
  
SOOKIE: I will.  
  
[Lorelai exits the kitchen]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory sitting down reading]  
  
LORELAI: Ready to go?  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
[They walk out to the jeep]  
  
RORY: Did grandma have fun tonight? She looked like she was having a good time.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah she did. You and Dean sort things out?  
  
RORY: Yes and no.  
  
LORELAI: What do you mean?  
  
RORY: I don't know if I love him or not.  
  
[Lorelai hugs Rory]  
  
LORELAI: What are you going to do?  
  
RORY: I don't know and I only have three days to decide.  
  
LORELAI: Three days? Why three days?  
  
RORY: Jess is leaving in three days.  
  
LORELAI: What does Jess have to do with Dean?  
  
RORY: Everything and nothing.  
  
LORELAI: Honey, did you break into the bar? Or have I had a little too much to drink? Because I have no idea, what you are talking about.  
  
RORY: I kissed Jess. He decided to stay here. He saw me kiss Dean and he decided to leave. You told me, I went to talk to him and he said if I dump Dean, he'll stay otherwise he's leaving Stars Hollow to live with his mum and Steve.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, Jess, he can't make you decide like this. Promise me if you are unsure by the three days, you won't choose Jess because he's leaving. And make sure Jess cares for you as much as Dean does.  
  
RORY: I won't choose Jess if I'm unsure just because he's leaving.  
  
LORELAI: Thanks.  
  
[They get into the jeep and head home. They arrive home]  
  
LORELAI: Want some coffee?  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
LORELAI: We have some Twinkies. You want one?  
  
RORY: Bring in the box.  
  
[Lorelai comes into the lounge room and sits on the couch.]  
  
LORELAI: Well today was a day to remember.  
  
RORY: That's for sure.  
  
LORELAI: I think I actually enjoyed myself.  
  
RORY: I'm glad one of us managed to have a good time.  
  
LORELAI: Oh honey, at least you can choose a path now. Before you just had one. would you rather not have come.  
  
RORY: Half of me is glad I went and the other half wishes I never even thought of going.  
  
LORELAI: Have a Twinkie.  
  
[Rory takes the Twinkie Lorelai offers her]  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
LORELAI: Remind me what we gave grandma.  
  
RORY: We gave her that table from Mrs. Kim's antique shop.  
  
LORELAI: How'd we wrap that?  
  
RORY: We had it delivered to her house as a surprise for when she gets home.  
  
[Lorelai looks at her watch]  
  
LORELAI: So about now.  
  
[Phone rings]  
  
RORY: That'll be grandma.  
  
LORELAI: You answer it.  
  
[Rory picks up the phone]  
  
RORY: Hello.  
  
EMILY: Rory, I just love the table! It's beautiful.  
  
RORY: We're glad you like it.  
  
EMILY: I want you and your mother to join us for brunch tomorrow.  
  
RORY: Hang on a moment.  
  
[Rory covers mouthpiece]  
  
RORY: Grandma wants us to have brunch with her tomorrow morning.  
  
LORELAI: Uh, well we should.  
  
RORY: But?  
  
LORELAI: I need my beauty sleep not to mention three days in a row with my parents. There is a chance I could go insane.  
  
RORY: Is that a yes or a no?  
  
LORELAI: I can't think of a good excuse.  
  
RORY: Looks like we're having brunch with grandma. Should I tell her?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
  
[Rory moves her hand off the mouthpiece]  
  
RORY: Sure, grandma. We'd love to. What time?  
  
EMILY: Eleven.  
  
RORY: Okay eleven it is. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye.  
  
LORELAI: I better go to bed. Night Rory.  
  
RORY: Good night.  
  
[They both go to bed]  
  
[Scene changes to brunch]  
  
RORY: This is delicious grandma.  
  
EMILY: I'll complement the cook. So Rory what have you got planned for today?  
  
RORY: Not a lot.  
  
EMILY: Lorelai?  
  
LORELAI: Cleaning the inn.  
  
RORY: What are you doing today grandma?  
  
EMILY: I have to write to my friends thanking them for my presents.  
  
RORY: Grandpa?  
  
RICHARD: I am going to the country club this afternoon.  
  
LORELAI: Well it looks like everyone has a busy day.  
  
EMILY: Everyone except Rory.  
  
RORY: I'll be fine. I have a lot to do at home.  
  
EMILY: Homework?  
  
RORY: Among other things.  
  
LORELAI: Well we must be off.  
  
RICHARD: God bye Lorelai, Rory.  
  
RORY: Bye grandpa, bye grandma.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Rory driving in the jeep]  
  
LORELAI: Well that was fun.  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
LORELAI: Want me to drop you off anywhere.  
  
RORY: I'll just go to the inn with you.  
  
LORELAI: You sure? Don't want to see anyone?  
  
RORY: No. I'll just go to the inn.  
  
LORELAI: Okay.  
  
RORY: Actually, can you take me to Lane's?  
  
LORELAI: Sure.  
  
[Lorelai stops outside Mrs. Kim's antique shop. Rory gets out]  
  
MRS. KIM: Rory.  
  
RORY: Hi, is Lane home?  
  
MRS. KIM: She's upstairs. Lane, Rory's here.  
  
LANE: Rory, hey. How was your grandmother's birthday?  
  
RORY: Great, bad, good, terrible and even worse.  
  
LANE: Rory are you okay? What happened?  
  
RORY: I'm okay. I think. I need your help.  
  
LANE: Sure. Start talking.  
  
RORY: Can we go for a walk?  
  
LANE: Mamma, I'm going for a walk with Rory.  
  
MRS. KIM: Where are you going?  
  
LANE: To Luke's.  
  
MRS. KIM: fine.  
  
[Lane and Rory walk out]  
  
RORY: We are not going to Luke's.  
  
LANE: Why?  
  
RORY: Last night I kissed Jess.  
  
LANE: Oh my god! Dean?  
  
RORY: I kissed him too.  
  
LANE: I'm confused. Explain from the beginning.  
  
RORY: It's a long story.  
  
LANE: I have all day.  
  
RORY: Okay. We arrived at the party and all was well. Jess was looking at the books. He chose a book and went outside to read it. I followed him out and we had a small conversation. I went back in while grandma opened her presents. Then Dean and I danced. He asked where I went earlier and I told him I went to get some fresh air. He wanted to go outside because it was more private. I said we could wait till later and he got annoyed. About an hour, later Jess came up behind me and we had another conversation. Dean walked up behind me, and Jess left. Dean got mad because I said I wasn't hungry. I went outside to read and Jess came up behind me again. He told me had was thinking of leaving with his mum, but if I came up with a good enough reason he'd stay so I kissed him. He said he'd stay. Then I went inside and danced with Dean. Dean kissed me. Jess saw. Jess went and told his mum he'd leave with her. Luke told mum. Mum told me. I went to talk to Jess and he said he would stay if I dumped Dean, otherwise he'd be leaving in three days.  
  
LANE: Wow. He just came out an said, dump Dean or I'll leave. Well that's.mean.  
  
RORY: Well, that's basically, what happened. Actually, Jess said he wasn't going to hang around waiting. I said kissing Dean didn't mean anything, so Jess said dump him. If I dump Dean Jess said he'd stay otherwise their was no point in him staying and he'd leave the day after tomorrow.  
  
LANE: What are you going to do?  
  
RORY: I don't know.  
  
LANE: Oh. That could be a problem.  
  
RORY: I only have two days to figure out what I'm going to do and act accordingly.  
  
LANE: How do you feel about Jess.  
  
RORY: He's a great guy, great personality, all round nice guy.  
  
LANE: I thought he was a mean guy.  
  
RORY: Once you get to know him he is a great guy. He just seems like that.  
  
LANE: How do you feel about Dean?  
  
RORY: I'm not so sure anymore. But he's a great guy too.  
  
LANE: But?  
  
RORY: I don't know. We.something's changed.  
  
LANE: I'm sorry but I can't choose for you.  
  
RORY: I know. It's a decision I have to make, but I honestly don't know what to do.  
  
LANE: Who do you like better? Or more?  
  
RORY: I don't know they're both great guys.  
  
LANE: But something's changed with Dean.  
  
RORY: Yeah, I don't know what, but something's changed. I'm not sure if I love him or not.  
  
LANE: Maybe you should talk to Dean. Just be careful okay. You don't want to make a mistake like I did with Henry.  
  
RORY: But what can I say to Dean?  
  
LANE: What you feel. Make sure you can't get back what you lost. Oh no, look at the time. My mother is going to kill me.  
  
[Lane gives Rory a hug]  
  
LANE: Good luck, ring me.  
  
[Lane runs towards her house. Rory starts to walk home. She changes her mind and walks to deans. She knocks on the front door. Clara answers]  
  
CLARA: Hello Rory, are you looking for Dean?  
  
RORY: Yeah, is he home?  
  
CLARA: In his room, he's doing something secret.  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
[Rory goes upstairs to Dean's room and knocks on the door]  
  
DEAN: I told you Clara, if you don't go away you will not get to look.  
  
RORY: Dean? What are you doing? Clara said something secret.  
  
[Dean puts what he was working on under his bed]  
  
DEAN: Rory, uh, come in.  
  
[Rory opens the door and walks in]  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
DEAN: Hey. What are you doing here?  
  
RORY: Can we talk?  
  
DEAN: Of course.  
  
[Dean clears a space on his bed. Rory walks over and sits down on the bed]  
  
RORY: What were you working on?  
  
DEAN: Not much.  
  
RORY: Oh.  
  
DEAN: It's a surprise.  
  
RORY: For?  
  
DEAN: Clara's birthday.  
  
RORY: What are you making her?  
  
DEAN: Ah.  
  
[Dean has a funny look on his face]  
  
DEAN: I can't lie very well. It's a surprise for you.  
  
RORY: Oh.um. I have to go.  
  
DEAN: Why? What did you want to talk about? Rory, what's going on.  
  
RORY: Nothing's going on. I just have to go see Lane.  
  
DEAN: I may be a lousy liar, but you're worse. Tell me what's going.  
  
RORY: I'm just a little preoccupied.  
  
DEAN: Rory, please talk to me.  
  
RORY: What do you want me to say?  
  
DEAN: Why are you doing this? You come here, your upset and then you leave. Why? Tell me what's wrong.  
  
RORY: I don't think we should go out anymore. I'm sorry. Now I have to go.  
  
[Rory gets up to leave. Dean stops her by grabbing her arm]  
  
DEAN: What? Why? You can't just do this.  
  
RORY: I'm sorry, I don't know what but something's different between us. Please let go of me.  
  
DEAN: What's different? You owe me an explanation.  
  
RORY: I don't know. I've changed. You've changed. We've changed. My feelings have changed.  
  
DEAN: Since when? I haven't changed. We haven't changed.  
  
RORY: I don't know, for about a week or two things have been different between us.  
  
DEAN: What's changed? And give me a straight answer.  
  
RORY: I honestly don't know. Maybe it's just me, but my feelings towards you have changed. I'm sorry. I have to go.  
  
[Rory starts to leave]  
  
DEAN: It's Jess isn't it?  
  
RORY: Yes and no.  
  
DEAN: I knew it! You know what Rory, get out. Don't come back.  
  
RORY: Dean, please. Just let me explain.  
  
DEAN: You had your chance, get out.  
  
[He grabs the papers from under the bed and throws them at her. Rory sees that they are plans for a bookcase]  
  
DEAN: Take those with you.  
  
RORY: It's not what you think.  
  
DEAN: I don't care.  
  
RORY: Jess doesn't really have anything to do with this.  
  
[Dean walks out of his room. Rory walks out behind him]  
  
RORY: Dean.please listen to me.  
  
DEAN: Can't be bothered.  
  
[Dean walks into the bathroom]  
  
DEAN: Wanna follow me in here too?  
  
[He slams the door]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai talking to Luke in the diner. Rory bursts in crying]  
  
LORELAI: Honey, what's wrong?  
  
RORY: I went to see Dean. World's worst idea.  
  
[Lorelai glances at Luke]  
  
LORELAI: What happened?  
  
RORY: He was making me a bookcase. He had all the plans ready. It was going to be a surprise.  
  
LORELAI: Why is that bad?  
  
RORY: He knew something was wrong. I'm a terrible liar. I had to tell him why I went.  
  
LORELAI: What did you tell him? Luke coffee.  
  
RORY: That I didn't think we should go out anymore.  
  
LORELAI: And that's the truth?  
  
RORY: He asked why. I said something had changed.  
  
LORELAI: But is that the truth? Do you want it to be over?  
  
RORY: Yes, that's the truth. Yes, I want it to be over. But he jumped to the conclusion that Jess had something to do with it.  
  
[Luke looks at Rory]  
  
LORELAI: He does honey.  
  
[Luke's eyes go wide]  
  
LUKE: What does Jess have to do with this?  
  
[Lorelai glares at Luke]  
  
LUKE: What's I say?  
  
[Lorelai ignores him]  
  
RORY: All Jess did was make me realise I didn't love Dean.  
  
LORELAI: Well honey, if you wanted to dump Dean why are you so upset?  
  
RORY: Once I told him Jess had something to do with it he assumed the worst and wouldn't let me explain. He was really mad. He hates me.  
  
[Lorelai hugs Rory]  
  
[Scene changes to Jess sitting on the stairs listening to Rory. He looks guilty. He walks back upstairs]  
  
[Scene goes back to Rory and Lorelai]  
  
RORY: Can we go home now?  
  
LORELAI: I'll meet you in the car.  
  
[Rory walks out of the diner]  
  
LORELAI: Luke, do me a favor, don't tell Jess about this.  
  
LUKE: I won't tell Jess about this.  
  
LORELAI: Thanks.  
  
[Lorelai leaves. Jess comes back downstairs]  
  
JESS: It's time for my shift.  
  
LUKE: You can start by clearing of those tables.  
  
JESS: Okay.  
  
[Luke starts making some hamburgers]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory in her room. Jess knocks on the window]  
  
JESS: I just came to tell you, I'm staying regardless of your decision.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
JESS: Well, I'll go.  
  
RORY: I dumped Dean.  
  
JESS: Oh.um.you didn't have too.  
  
RORY: It wasn't fair if I didn't love him.  
  
JESS: Right, well, um. Do you want me to leave?  
  
RORY: Not particularly.  
  
[Jess smiles and climbs through the window]  
  
THE END.  
  
***SPOILER FOR EPISODE TWO (coming soon)***  
  
A high school friend of Lorelai's comes to visit after family problems. There will be some romance between Rory and Jess as well as Luke and Lorelai's ice skating incident. 


	2. A Blast From the Past!

[Opening scene Lorelai runs into Rory's room, she opens the window and then starts to jump on Rory's bed]  
  
LORELAI: I smell snow.  
  
RORY: Uh huh.  
  
LORELAI: Get up! It's snowing.  
  
RORY: No. Today's sleep in day.  
  
[Lorelai pouts. The camera follows Lorelai outside. She makes a snowball and throws it at Rory through the open window]  
  
RORY: Hey, no fair.  
  
[Rory jumps out of bed and throws the snow back at Lorelai. She closes the window and sticks out her tongue]  
  
[Opening credits]  
  
[Scene changes to Luke's diner, Lorelai and Rory are drinking coffee and watching the snow. Rory is in her Chilton uniform]  
  
LORELAI: I told it was going to snow.  
  
RORY: And you were right.  
  
LORELAI: I love snow!  
  
[Sookie runs into the diner]  
  
SOOKIE: Lorelai!  
  
LORELAI: Hey honey.  
  
SOOKIE: Hartford Lake is open for skating!  
  
LORELAI: Oh, yay! We have to go.  
  
SOOKIE: I know!  
  
LUKE: Do you want some more coffee?  
  
LORELAI: Hartford Lake is open.  
  
LUKE: Congratulations. The lake is open.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, don't be so gloomy. The lake is the best part of winter.  
  
LUKE: Do you want more coffee or not?  
  
LORELAI: Have you been to the lake?  
  
LUKE: Yes.  
  
LORELAI: So you know how fun it is! LUKE: If you like skating around freezing your butt off and making a total fool of yourself falling on you butt.  
  
LORELAI: It's fun. Come with us. Oh and fill me up.  
  
LUKE: I am not going ice skating.  
  
[Luke pours her a cup of coffee]  
  
LORELAI: Spoilsport.  
  
SOOKIE: Come on Luke. It'll be fun.  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Come on. You can just sit and watch with the coffee.  
  
LUKE: Fine, but I'm not skating.  
  
LORELAI: Good. Tonight, meet here at eight.  
  
LUKE: Okay.  
  
SOOKIE: I'll tell Jackson.  
  
LORELAI: Hey Rory, do you remember where I put my skates.  
  
RORY: I think they're in the upstairs closet.  
  
LORELAI: Let's go find them.  
  
[Lorelai gives Luke money]  
  
RORY: I don't think I'll go skating.  
  
LORELAI: What! Why? We've always gone skating on the first day.  
  
[They start walking home]  
  
RORY: So does Dean.  
  
LORELAI: Oh honey, are you sure? We'll all be there.  
  
RORY: No I'll be okay at home.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. Oh, there's a car in our driveway.  
  
RORY: Who's that? Do we know anyone with a red Porsche?  
  
LORELAI: I don't think so.  
  
SOPHIE: Lorelai is that you?  
  
LORELAI: I think so.  
  
SOPHIE: It's me, Sophie.  
  
RORY: Hi Sophie.  
  
LORELAI: Oh my god! Sophie!  
  
[They hug]  
  
RORY: How about we move the welcoming party inside where it's warmer.  
  
LORELAI: I haven't seen you since high school.  
  
SOPHIE: Remember Mr. Morton!  
  
[They laugh]  
  
RORY: I don't care what you do, but I'm going inside before I freeze.  
  
[Rory walks inside]  
  
SOPHIE: Your daughter is gorgeous. You're so lucky.  
  
[They walk inside]  
  
LORELAI: Last I heard you had graduated and moved to L.A.  
  
SOPHIE: Yeah.  
  
LORELAI: Rory, can you put on some coffee?  
  
RORY: Yeah, hang on a minute.  
  
LORELAI: Well, what are you doing here?  
  
SOPHIE: I came to visit you.  
  
RORY: Sophie, how do you have your coffee?  
  
SOPHIE: Milk and two sugars.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
LORELAI: So, what's been happening?  
  
SOPHIE: Well I got married to Callum.  
  
LORELAI: Callum Dover!  
  
SOPHIE: Yeah.  
  
LORELAI: Didn't he want to become a basketballer?  
  
[Sophie laughs]  
  
SOPHIE: Team captain three years running.  
  
LORELAI: What did he end up doing?  
  
SOPHIE: A lawyer. LORELAI: No!  
  
[Sophie looks sad]  
  
LORELAI: How are you? Okay?  
  
SOPHIE: I'm fine, your life?  
  
[Rory walks in with coffee]  
  
RORY: Coffee!  
  
SOPHIE: Thanks.  
  
LORELAI: Well I run an inn. I'm doing a business degree, and that's about all.  
  
SOPHIE: No man?  
  
[Lorelai pauses]  
  
LORELAI: Not at the moment.  
  
[Sophie winces]  
  
SOPHIE: Touchy subject, sorry.  
  
LORELAI: It's fine.  
  
RORY: How long are you staying? Where are you staying?  
  
LORELAI: You can stay with us if you want.  
  
SOPHIE: Thanks. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying.  
  
LORELAI: You so have to come with us to Hartford. The ice is frozen!  
  
SOPHIE: Oh my god, do you remember when Chris decided to skate early?  
  
LORELAI: And he fell in.  
  
[They laugh]  
  
RORY: Dad fell in the lake?  
  
SOPHIE: He's parents freaked.  
  
LORELAI: My parents freaked.  
  
RORY: What happened?  
  
LORELAI: He was rushed to hospital.  
  
SOPHIE: HE was blue.  
  
RORY: Did he get pneumonia?  
  
SOPHIE: Nah, he was fine. LORELAI: Just cold.  
  
RORY: Did you take a picture?  
  
SOPHIE: No. I can't wait to see the lake.  
  
RORY: Mum, Sookie, Jackson and Luke are going tonight. You should go with them.  
  
SOPHIE: Yeah I will.  
  
LORELAI: You can borrow Rory's skates.  
  
RORY: Yeah, I'll go get them for you to try on.  
  
SOPHIE: You are so lucky.  
  
[Sophie sighs]  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, I am.  
  
[Scene changes to Sookie, Jackson, Lorelai and Sophie waiting for Luke, outside the diner]  
  
LORELAI: I'm freezing. Come on Luke.  
  
SOOKIE: LUKE!!!  
  
[Luke's head appears in the doorway]  
  
LUKE: If you want coffee you wait.  
  
[Luke's head disappears]  
  
LORELAI: Ah, coffee or fingers? A hard decision.  
  
SOPHIE: Who's he?  
  
LORELAI: Luke? A friend. He owns the diner.  
  
SOPHIE: Oh.  
  
[Luke reappears with three thermoses]  
  
LUKE: Are we going?  
  
LORELAI: Finally. Luke-Sophie. Sophie-Luke.  
  
SOPHIE: Hello.  
  
LUKE: Hi.  
  
LORELAI: Great.  
  
[Lorelai steps between Luke and Sophie]  
  
LORELAI: Let's go. Hey, wait, Luke does Jess wanna come? SOPHIE: Who's Jess?  
  
LORELAI: His nephew.  
  
LUKE: He has his music, videos and books, so he's set.  
  
LORELAI: Okay let's go.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory at her house. She is bored. She picks up the phone to call Jess]  
  
JESS: Hello, you have reached Luke and Jess. We're not home right now leave a message.  
  
RORY: Jess?  
  
JESS: Hello? Rory?  
  
RORY: Yeah, it's Rory. What's with the answering machine?  
  
JESS: Luke kept missing calls when he was at the diner, so he bought an answering machine. I screen calls incase it's my mum. Aren't you supposed to be ice skating?  
  
RORY: I decided not to go skating.  
  
JESS: Why?  
  
RORY: I didn't feel like it. Besides mum's friend needed a pair of skates.  
  
JESS: Okay. So, what's up?  
  
RORY: Nothing I was bored.  
  
JESS: You are bored! With that huge book collection just sitting there.  
  
RORY: I said I was bored. I'm not anymore. Besides, I can't be bothered finding a book I haven't read recently.  
  
JESS: Well I'm all musiced out. I was trying to make baked beans, but they exploded.  
  
RORY: Don't you read cooking instructions? How long did you cook them for?  
  
JESS: I just chucked them in for 10 minutes.  
  
RORY: Ten minutes! Why?  
  
JESS: I don't know it takes ten minutes on the stove.  
  
RORY: Yes on the stove, but not in the microwave. They only take 3 or 4 minutes.  
  
JESS: Well I know that now.  
  
RORY: You'd think you'd read the instructions first.  
  
JESS: The label fell off in the storeroom. I couldn't be bothered checking.  
  
RORY: You are hopeless.  
  
JESS: Well I never said I was smart.  
  
RORY: What were you doing before I called?  
  
JESS: Cleaning up the baked beans.  
  
RORY: Do you want to come over for a while?  
  
JESS: Yeah, give me 15 minutes.  
  
[Scene goes to Lorelai, Sookie, Jackson, Luke and Sophie arriving at the lake]  
  
LUKE: I'm going to sit over there [pointing to a bench].  
  
SOOKIE: Come on Jackson, let's hire some skates.  
  
JACKSON: Okay.  
  
[They walk off to get their skates]  
  
SOPHIE: Ready Lorelai?  
  
LORELAI: Yep. Bye Luke. Sure, you don't want to join us?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
[Lorelai and Sophie skate off. Jackson keeps falling over. He can't get back up]  
  
SOOKIE: Are you okay?  
  
JACKSON: I think I'll go over with Luke for a while.  
  
SOOKIE: Sweetie don't give up.  
  
JACKSON: Just one more try.  
  
[Sookie helps him up]  
  
LORELAI: Hey, Jackson watch me.  
  
[Lorelai does a circle]  
  
SOPHIE: You can do better than that.  
  
LORELAI: I know.  
  
[Jackson applauds. Lorelai takes a bow]  
  
JACKSON: What else can you do?  
  
[Lorelai spins around twice and then does a little jump]  
  
LORELAI: Sophie and I used to come here all the time.  
  
SOPHIE: I lived just down the street.  
  
JACKSON: Can you do anything like that Sophie?  
  
SOPHIE: I have no balance.  
  
SOOKIE: I can barely stay upright.  
  
JACKSON: I'm the one who spends more time on his butt, than his feet.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke watching]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory. There is a knock at the door. Rory opens the door. Jess is standing there holding coffee. He has a black eye]  
  
RORY: What happened to your face?  
  
[Jess touches his eye as if he's forgotten about it]  
  
JESS: Nothing.  
  
RORY: That is not nothing.  
  
JESS: Just a stupid fight.  
  
RORY: How's the other guy?  
  
JESS: Alright considering I didn't punch him back.  
  
RORY: Why not?  
  
JESS: Wasn't worth it.  
  
RORY: Well come in.  
  
JESS: Coffee?  
  
RORY: How did you know?  
  
JESS: I know you.  
  
RORY: Thanks. Do you want something to eat? I'm not sure what we have, but I'll find something.  
  
JESS: Yeah, when are they coming back from skating?  
  
RORY: Well that depends.  
  
JESS: On?  
  
RORY: How long it takes Luke to drag mum away from the ice.  
  
[Rory walks into the kitchen and starts looking in the fridge for food. Jess follows Rory]  
  
JESS: Why didn't you go with them? RORY: I didn't want to.  
  
JESS: Don't you like it?  
  
RORY: I love ice skating.  
  
JESS: So why don't you go?  
  
RORY: I didn't want to.  
  
JESS: I love this dance we do.  
  
RORY: Don't be stupid.  
  
JESS: You have nothing in the fridge.  
  
RORY: Why do you think we're always at the diner?  
  
JESS: Because your mum's a lousy cook.  
  
RORY: Yeah, she'd rather eat out than attempt to cook something.  
  
JESS: So I guess we'll skip the food.  
  
RORY: We could order Chinese.  
  
JESS: Yeah, you owe me a dim sim.  
  
RORY: And an egg roll.  
  
JESS: Don't want an egg roll.  
  
RORY: Okay I'll get the menu.  
  
[Scene goes to Sophie, Jackson, Lorelai and Sookie ice skating. Lorelai walks up to Luke]  
  
LORELAI: Coffee please.  
  
[Luke pours her a cup of coffee]  
  
LUKE: Here you go.  
  
LORELAI: Aren't you bored?  
  
LUKE: I'm fine.  
  
LORELAI: Come on, not a little bored. You don't wanna have a go?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Why not?  
  
LUKE: I don't know how.  
  
LORELAI: I'll teach you, please. It'll be fun.  
  
LUKE: Fine.  
  
LORELAI: Yay!  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Jess eating Chinese]  
  
RORY: You want some coffee?  
  
JESS: Nah, I'm not a caffeine addict like you.  
  
RORY: I'm not addicted.  
  
[Jess shrugs]  
  
JESS: First sign of denial.  
  
[Rory grabs a cushion and throws it at him. It misses his head by 10 cms]  
  
JESS: Your asking for it!  
  
[He gets the cushion and throws it at Rory. It hits her]  
  
RORY: Hey that's not fair.  
  
[Rory grabs the cushion and aims at his head. It goes over the top of his head]  
  
JESS: You have lousy aim.  
  
[He grabs the cushion and throws it back. Rory grabs the cushion and throws it at him. It hits him in the head]  
  
RORY: I hit you!  
  
JESS: Fluke.  
  
[He throws the cushion and it misses and hits the lamp. It falls to the floor]  
  
JESS: Did I break it?  
  
RORY: Oh my god. It's mums favorite.  
  
JESS: Oops.  
  
RORY: Gotcha!  
  
JESS: You.  
  
[Rory's back is facing Jess as she picks up the lamp. Jess comes up behind her and grabs her around her waist]  
  
[Jess talks in a deep voice]  
  
JESS: You will pay!  
  
[Rory squeals]  
  
RORY: Put me down. JESS: Ask nicely.  
  
RORY: Please?  
  
[Jess puts her back on the floor]  
  
JESS: Good girl.  
  
RORY: Thankyou.  
  
[Rory walks to where the lamp was and puts it where it should be]  
  
JESS: No more throwing cushions.  
  
[Jess holds out his hand]  
  
JESS: Deal.  
  
[Rory shakes his hand]  
  
RORY: Deal.  
  
[Jess pulls Rory closer. Rory kisses Jess. The phone rings]  
  
RORY: I should probably get that.  
  
JESS: No answering machine?  
  
RORY: Yeah, but it's not on.  
  
[Jess lets go of Rory]  
  
JESS: Bad timing.  
  
[Rory picks up the phone]  
  
RORY: Hello?  
  
LANE: Rory. I have the weirdest news.  
  
RORY: Can you call back later? I'm kinda busy.  
  
LANE: What are you doing? Whatever it is this is something you'll want to know.  
  
RORY: Fine, tell me. Quickly.  
  
LANE: Well today I was practicing my cheers with Cindi and Kate when Dean walked right up to Jess and started bashing him up. Jess didn't even fight back. Two guys had to pull him off. Jess got up and just stared at him and said, "Are you finished?" and then he walked off.  
  
RORY: Um. Are you sure?  
  
LANE: Well unless some guy who looks like Dean punched some guy who looked like Jess.  
  
RORY: Okay. Well I have to go. I'll talk to you later. [Rory hangs up the phone]  
  
JESS: Who was it?  
  
RORY: Lane.  
  
JESS: What did she want?  
  
RORY: Nothing much.  
  
JESS: Okay.  
  
[Jess moves back into Rory]  
  
JESS: So where were we?  
  
[Rory kisses him]  
  
RORY: I think this is where we were.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke clinging to Lorelai scared]  
  
LUKE: Why did I let you convince me to skate?  
  
LORELAI: Your doing fine.  
  
LUKE: I'm terrible.  
  
LORELAI: Just keep moving your feet.  
  
[Luke slips and they both fall. Lorelai laughs, but Luke is not happy]  
  
LUKE: I'm going to sit down. I give up.  
  
LORELAI: No your not. I'm your teacher and I'm ordering you to stay on the ice. Come on this is fun.  
  
LUKE: Fine. But if I fall again, I'm going back to the coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Deal.  
  
[Scene changes to Sookie, Jackson and Sophie watching Lorelai and Luke]  
  
SOPHIE: They make a great couple.  
  
SOOKIE: Yeah, if only they realised it.  
  
JACKSON: They do look good together.  
  
SOPHIE: So what's stopping them?  
  
SOOKIE: First Rachel, then Max, but now, not much.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Jess kissing]  
  
JESS: It's late, I better go before they come back.  
  
RORY: Do you have to?  
  
JESS: I think your mum would freak if she found me here.  
  
RORY: Yeah. Probably.  
  
[Jess gets up off the couch]  
  
JESS: Can I see you tomorrow?  
  
RORY: I'll go to the diner.  
  
JESS: Okay.  
  
RORY: Bye.  
  
[Rory kisses him]  
  
JESS: Bye.  
  
[Jess leaves. Rory closes the door and smiles]  
  
[Scene changes to Luke skating slowly by himself. Lorelai is skating beside him]  
  
LUKE: You can go over with Sophie if you want.  
  
LORELAI: It's fine, I'm having fun. Plus, I think Sophie is having a rest.  
  
LUKE: You sure? I don't want to slow you down.  
  
LORELAI: Stop worrying. Skate.  
  
LUKE: Okay.  
  
[Luke starts to skate a little bit faster]  
  
LORELAI: Yeah. GO!  
  
[A little kid cuts in front of them. Luke tries to steer around the kid, but falls and knocks the little kid and Lorelai over. The kid gets up and skates away. Lorelai gets up and Luke is holding his ankle]  
  
LORELAI: Are you okay?  
  
LUKE: I twisted my ankle.  
  
[Lorelai helps him off the ice]  
  
LORELAI: We have a wounded.  
  
SOOKIE: Luke, sweetie, come here.  
  
LUKE: I'm okay. Just twisted my ankle. I'll be fine.  
  
LORELAI: Can you stand on it?  
  
[Luke tries to stand on it and nearly falls over] SOOKIE: You are not fine.  
  
LORELAI: Sophie?  
  
SOPHIE: He should probably go to hospital.  
  
SOOKIE: Are you sure?  
  
SOPHIE: I'm a nurse.  
  
LUKE: I am not going to hospital. I'll be fine.  
  
LORELAI: We are going now.  
  
LUKE: Fine.  
  
SOOKIE: We'll take Sophie back to your place Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. You don't mind if I borrow your car Soph.  
  
SOPHIE: Of course not.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke and Lorelai at the hospital]  
  
DOCTOR: You've fractured it. You will need to stay off it for a few days.  
  
LUKE: A FEW days!  
  
DOCTOR: 3 or 4.  
  
LORELAI: It's not that bad. Jess will look after the diner.  
  
LUKE: I won't be able to get to the apartment.  
  
LORELAI: You can stay with me.  
  
LUKE: What about Sophie?  
  
LORELAI: We'll share my double bed. You can sleep on the couch.  
  
LUKE: Are you sure?  
  
LORELAI: Well you can't fly into your apartment. Of course you can stay.  
  
LUKE: I should probably call Jess.  
  
DOCTOR: I'll get you some crutches.  
  
LORELAI: Use my phone.  
  
[Luke calls Jess at the apartment]  
  
JESS: Hello, you have reached Luke and Jess. We're not home right now leave a message.  
  
LUKE: Jess?  
  
JESS: Hey, uncle Luke.  
  
LUKE: Um.I'm staying at Lorelai's because I fractured my ankle trying to ice skate.  
  
JESS: I thought you weren't going to skate.  
  
LUKE: Lorelai convinced me to.  
  
JESS: Oh. What about the diner?  
  
LUKE: I don't know. Can you manage?  
  
JESS: Yeah. Caesar and I can manage.  
  
LUKE: Thanks.  
  
JESS: Okay, well see ya.  
  
LUKE: Bye.  
  
[Luke gives Lorelai her phone back]  
  
LORELAI: I had better ring Rory.  
  
[Scene changes to Sophie arriving at the Gilmore house]  
  
RORY: Hey Sophie.  
  
SOPHIE: Hey, your mum's at the hospital with Luke.  
  
RORY: I know, she called about 10 minutes ago. Luke fractured his ankle, he's staying here until it's better.  
  
SOPHIE: Where is he going to sleep?  
  
RORY: I'm not sure.  
  
SOPHIE: Okay. Did you have fun tonight?  
  
RORY: I wasn't bored.  
  
SOPHIE: What did you do?  
  
RORY: Watched T.V. read some books.  
  
[Rory smiles]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Luke in the car]  
  
LORELAI: I'm really sorry Luke.  
  
LUKE: It's not your fault.  
  
LORELAI: It is. I made you skate.  
  
LUKE: You didn't drag me on the ice. It's not your fault. I agreed to you teaching me.  
  
LORELAI: Still.  
  
LUKE: No. it's not your fault. I mean it. I could have just said no.  
  
LORELAI: Well here we are.  
  
[Rory comes out the front door]  
  
RORY: Hi. How's you ankle Luke?  
  
LUKE: It's okay.  
  
[Rory and Lorelai help him inside. Rory has made up the couch]  
  
LORELAI: Where's Sophie?  
  
RORY: She's asleep in my bed.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. You okay Luke? Need anything?  
  
LUKE: I'm fine.  
  
LORELAI: Okay Rory. It looks like you sharing with me.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Rory in bed]  
  
LORELAI: You have fun tonight, 'cos Dean never showed.  
  
RORY: I was fine. I watched T.V. and read.  
  
LORELAI: You could have come.  
  
RORY: I was fine here.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. What are you doing tomorrow? Sophie and I are going shopping in Hartford. Wanna come?  
  
RORY: No. I think I'll go over to Lane's.  
  
LORELAI: Cool.  
  
RORY: Dean punched Jess.  
  
LORELAI: What!? Are you sure?  
  
RORY: Lane called me tonight, while you were skating.  
  
LORELAI: Wow. Is Jess okay?  
  
RORY: He has a black eye.  
  
LORELAI: Dean really took this hard.  
  
RORY: I know. LORELAI: Are you okay?  
  
RORY: Yeah. But I feel really bad about the whole thing.  
  
LORELAI: Don't feel bad. Dean, well he shouldn't have punched Jess.  
  
RORY: It's still my fault. I should have lied and said it had nothing to do with Jess.  
  
LORELAI: That's not you Rory. He knows that.  
  
RORY: He thought I meant I was with Jess behind his back.  
  
LORELAI: Write him a letter.  
  
RORY: He wouldn't read it.  
  
LORELAI: You don't know that. At least you'll have tried.  
  
RORY: I suppose it's worth a try.  
  
LORELAI: Good.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke cooking in the kitchen. Lorelai walks in. She is wearing her pajamas]  
  
LORELAI: What smells so good?  
  
LUKE: Omelets.  
  
LORELAI: This is weird.  
  
LUKE: What is?  
  
LORELAI: Having a man in my kitchen cooking breakfast.  
  
LUKE: Enjoy it while it lasts.  
  
LORELAI: I will.  
  
[Lorelai looks in one of the cupboards]  
  
LORELAI: Who went shopping?  
  
LUKE: Sophie. By the way she went for a run.  
  
LORELAI: Ugh. Early bird.  
  
LUKE: You could learn from her.  
  
[Lorelai hits him with a tea towel]  
  
LORELAI: I'll have pancakes.  
  
LUKE: What sort of pancakes?  
  
LORELAI: Choc-chip. Have you made coffee? LUKE: Of course I made coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Ah, it's like living in the diner.  
  
LUKE: I wonder how Jess's coping.  
  
LORELAI: Fine, I'm sure. Um, do you know what happened to Jess at school?  
  
LUKE: Do I want to know?  
  
LORELAI: So I take it you haven't seen Jess's face, huh.  
  
LUKE: Your pancakes are ready. What do you mean I haven't seen his face?  
  
LORELAI: Well he has a black eye.  
  
LUKE: What happened?  
  
LORELAI: Maybe I should let Jess talk to you.  
  
LUKE: Tell me. Or I'll take away the food.  
  
LORELAI: No food? Please give me the food.  
  
LUKE: Tell me first.  
  
LORELAI: Dean punched Jess at school.  
  
LUKE: He what!?  
  
LORELAI: I don't know much. Can I have the food now?  
  
[Luke hands Lorelai the pancakes]  
  
LUKE: Why didn't he tell me?  
  
[Lorelai is stuffing her face with pancakes]  
  
LORELAI: Probably to protect Rory.  
  
LUKE: When?  
  
LORELAI: I don't know, but since you didn't notice probably yesterday.  
  
[Luke goes back to cooking breakfast]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory walking into the diner]  
  
JESS: Hey, take a seat and I'll get you some coffee.  
  
[Rory sits down at the counter]  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
JESS: Hey.  
  
[Jess pours her some coffee] CAESAR: Jess move it. Burgers are ready.  
  
JESS: Coming. Sorry.  
  
[Jess looks at his watch]  
  
JESS: I have a break in 10.  
  
RORY: I'll be waiting.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Jess sitting on the bridge]  
  
RORY: Your eye's looking better.  
  
JESS: Yeah, still hurts.  
  
RORY: Why didn't you tell me he punched you?  
  
JESS: Who?  
  
RORY: Dean.  
  
[Jess looks at his feet]  
  
JESS: Who told you?  
  
RORY: Does it matter?  
  
JESS: It's my problem okay.  
  
RORY: The only reason he's annoyed with you is because of me.  
  
JESS: It's not you. Just leave it.  
  
RORY: He's annoyed with you because he thinks you have something to do with me breaking up with him.  
  
JESS: Well I do. Leave it okay. I don't care.  
  
[Jess walks off. Rory runs after him]  
  
RORY: Jess wait.  
  
JESS: What?  
  
RORY: I'm sorry.  
  
JESS: Okay.  
  
RORY: Lane saw him punch you.  
  
JESS: You just can't drop it can you.  
  
RORY: Dean can't go around punching all the guys I like.  
  
[Jess pauses]  
  
JESS: You like me, huh.  
  
RORY: Why else would I have said it?  
  
JESS: Look, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about Dean.  
  
RORY: Okay, I'm sorry.  
  
[Jess and Rory continue walking]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Sophie at the food court in the mall. They have many shopping bags surrounding their table]  
  
SOPHIE: So give me the low down on Luke.  
  
LORELAI: Luke? Um, he owns a diner where I eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. He's a good friend.  
  
SOPHIE: Just a friend?  
  
LORELAI: Yes, just a friend.  
  
SOPHIE: Okay.  
  
LORELAI: Why does everyone keep asking that? We are just friends.  
  
SOPHIE: Lorelai, you just looked.  
  
LORELAI: Looked?  
  
SOPHIE: Happy with him.  
  
LORELAI: And I'm sad with everyone else.  
  
SOPHIE: No. Come on Lor, you'd just make a cute couple.  
  
LORELAI: Luke and I! You can't be more from the truth. You and Callum make a better couple.  
  
SOPHIE: Not anymore. We're divorced.  
  
LORELAI: Soph, I'm sorry.  
  
SOPHIE: It's my fault. I was fired from St. Mary's Hospital two years ago. I couldn't find another job. I ended up depressed and became an alcoholic. Callum took Sarah and left. I couldn't see her until I finish re-hab. I've got a week before I go before the court. So I came here. I'm really nervous.  
  
LORELAI: Wow. I'm sorry.  
  
SOPHIE: It's fine. My life is getting back on track.  
  
LORELAI: I'm glad. I drove out of my wedding.  
  
SOPHIE: What! I knew it was called off, but.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah. I don't know what made me do it, but I knew I had to. SOPHIE: I guess we've both had problems.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
  
SOPHIE: And the best cure is shopping.  
  
LORELAI: Let's shop.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory walking over to Dean, who is playing basketball]  
  
RORY: Dean, can we talk?  
  
DEAN: What do you want?  
  
RORY: I want to talk to you.  
  
[Dean bounces the ball and then shoots]  
  
DEAN: What?  
  
[Dean starts dribbling the ball around the court]  
  
RORY: Can you please stand still?  
  
[Dean shoots again]  
  
DEAN: Why?  
  
RORY: I'm trying to talk to you.  
  
DEAN: I'm busy.  
  
RORY: I'll leave you alone then.  
  
[Rory walks away. Dean continues to play basketball]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Sophie arriving home from their shopping adventure]  
  
LORELAI: I can not walk any further.  
  
[She drops her bags and falls onto the couch]  
  
SOPHIE: Wuss.  
  
[Sophie puts her bags down]  
  
LORELAI: You crazy active thing.  
  
[Rory walks into the room]  
  
RORY: How was shopping?  
  
SOPHIE: Your mother is dying.  
  
LORELAI: I have no energy, but plenty of shoes.  
  
RORY: Coffee?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah. Where's Luke?  
  
RORY: Making the coffee.  
  
LORELAI: We need to hire him.  
  
LUKE: Coffee's ready.  
  
LORELAI: Thanks.  
  
SOPHIE: I'll pass.  
  
LUKE: Rory?  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
LORELAI: Rory, what did you do today?  
  
RORY: Not much.  
  
LORELAI: Who wants Chinese.  
  
RORY: Yes please.  
  
SOPHIE: I'm all for it.  
  
RORY: I'll get the menu.  
  
LORELAI: What does everyone want?  
  
[Scene changes to the diner. Jess is serving coffee. Dean walks in]  
  
JESS: What do you want? Get out.  
  
DEAN: You told Rory I punched you. Didn't you?  
  
JESS: No, Lane did. You should be more careful.  
  
DEAN: I bet she thinks you're a poor wounded hero.  
  
JESS: I don't know what your problem is. Get out, bag boy.  
  
DEAN: Make me.  
  
[Jess grabs Dean's top and drags him outside]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai, Luke, Sophie and Rory eating Chinese]  
  
[Phone rings]  
  
LORELAI: Hello.  
  
CAESAR: Hey can I please speak to Luke?  
  
LORELAI: It's for you.  
  
LUKE: Who is it?  
  
LORELAI: Caesar.  
  
[Luke takes the phone]  
  
LUKE: Caesar? What happened?  
  
CAESAR: Jess kicked some young guy out of the diner. Then they started fighting. Taylor called the cops.  
  
LUKE: Is Jess okay?  
  
CAESAR: Yeah, a bit bruised. He broke the other guy's nose.  
  
LUKE: Who was the other guy?  
  
CAESAR: Dean.  
  
LUKE: Jess broke Dean's nose?  
  
CAESAR: Yeah, the other dude started it.  
  
LUKE: Where's Jess now?  
  
CAESAR: Upstairs.  
  
LUKE: Hold on a moment, Caesar.  
  
[Luke covers the mouthpiece]  
  
LUKE: Lorelai, can Jess come here?  
  
LORELAI: What happened?  
  
LUKE: Jess got into a fight with Dean.  
  
RORY: Are they okay?  
  
LUKE: Jess is a bit bruised, Dean has a broken nose.  
  
LORELAI: Oh. Do you need to go to the diner?  
  
LUKE: I probably should.  
  
[Luke talks into the phone]  
  
LUKE: I'm going to come over to the diner.  
  
[Luke hangs up the phone]  
  
[Scene changes to Luke, Lorelai and Rory at the diner]  
  
LUKE: Where's Jess?  
  
CAESAR: Still upstairs.  
  
LUKE: Oh.  
  
CAESAR: Dean was taken to Hartford. He seems okay. Jess went straight upstairs after that.  
  
LUKE: Is he okay?  
  
CAESAR: I think so.  
  
LORELAI: We'll wait in the car.  
  
[Jess walks down the stairs]  
  
JESS: Uncle Luke, what are you doing here?  
  
[Jess has a cut on his cheek and a bruise on his jaw]  
  
LUKE: Caesar said you and Dean got into a fight.  
  
JESS: And?  
  
LUKE: He said you broke Dean's nose.  
  
JESS: Yep.  
  
LUKE: Are you okay?  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
LUKE: Why?  
  
JESS: Why what?  
  
LUKE: What started the fight?  
  
JESS: Him.  
  
LUKE: What actually happened?  
  
JESS: He came in. He yelled. I asked him to leave. He didn't. We fought.  
  
LUKE: Oh.  
  
JESS: Is that all?  
  
LUKE: Yeah.  
  
JESS: I'm going.  
  
[Jess walks out of the diner]  
  
[Scene goes to Rory and Lorelai in the car]  
  
LORELAI: Is that Jess?  
  
RORY: Yep.  
  
LORELAI: I don't think it went very well.  
  
RORY: Doesn't look like it.  
  
LORELAI: Where's Luke?  
  
RORY: I don't know.  
  
[Scene goes to Luke in the diner. Lorelai walks in]  
  
LORELAI: How'd it go?  
  
LUKE: Okay I guess.  
  
LORELAI: We saw him walk off. What happened?  
  
LUKE: He didn't say much. He said Dean came in. Dean yelled. Jess asked him to leave, Dean didn't and that's how the fight started.  
  
LORELAI: You ready to leave?  
  
LUKE: Yeah.  
  
[They walk out to the jeep. Rory isn't there]  
  
LORELAI: Rory?  
  
[Scene goes to Rory running after Jess]  
  
RORY: Jess!  
  
JESS: Please leave me alone.  
  
RORY: What happened?  
  
JESS: I took care of it.  
  
RORY: Took care of what?  
  
JESS: Dean.  
  
RORY: I heard.  
  
JESS: I broke his nose.  
  
RORY: Luke told us.  
  
JESS: I'm sure he did.  
  
RORY: How's your face?  
  
JESS: Fine.  
  
RORY: It doesn't look fine.  
  
JESS: It looks worse than it feels.  
  
RORY: If you say so.  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
[Jess stops walking and faces Rory]  
  
JESS: You better go back. I'll be fine.  
  
RORY: I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
JESS: I suppose.  
  
RORY: Bye.  
  
[Rory walks away]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory arriving home]  
  
[Lorelai runs out of the house]  
  
LORELAI: Where have you been?  
  
RORY: I went to see how Jess was.  
  
LORELAI: Geez, give your mum a heart attack.  
  
RORY: Sorry.  
  
LORELAI: Doesn't matter. How's Jess?  
  
RORY: He says he's fine, but I don't know.  
  
LORELAI: Come inside. Luke made coffee.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Rory and Lorelai walk inside]  
  
LUKE: Who wants coffee?  
  
RORY & LORELAI: Us.  
  
LUKE: Why do I bother asking?  
  
[Luke pours two cups of coffee. He hands one to Lorelai and one to Rory]  
  
RORY: Thanks Luke.  
  
LORELAI: Anyone have the time?  
  
LUKE: It's 10.00. why?  
  
LORELAI: Ugh. Work tomorrow. I better go to bed or I'll sleep through my alarm  
  
RORY: I'm with you.  
  
LUKE: Good night.  
  
LORELAI: Night.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai's alarm going off. Lorelai's head is under the covers. An arm comes out from the covers and hits the alarm. The alarm goes off. The arm goes back under the covers]  
  
RORY: Mum! Get up. You're going to be late.  
  
LORELAI: (muffled) I'm up.  
  
RORY: Out of bed.  
  
[Lorelai pokes her head out]  
  
LORELAI: I'm out of bed.  
  
RORY: The coffee's getting cold.  
  
[Lorelai grunts]  
  
RORY: Do you want the coffee or not.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
  
RORY: Luke said he'd come and tip a jug of water on you.  
  
[Lorelai pulls of the covers]  
  
LORELAI: I'm up. I'm up.  
  
[Luke yells up the stairs]  
  
LUKE: Rory, do you want the water?  
  
RORY: Are you getting up or do you need the water?  
  
[Lorelai pulls on a t-shirt]  
  
LORELAI: I'm getting dressed.  
  
RORY: Good girl. No thanks Luke, just the coffee.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai walking down the stairs and into the kitchen]  
  
LORELAI: You are teaching my daughter bad habits.  
  
[She play slaps Luke]  
  
LUKE: Do you want breakfast?  
  
LORELAI: Nah, I'll grab something at the inn. Where's Sophie?  
  
LUKE: She went for a run. Said something about clearing her head.  
  
LORELAI: Tell her to drop in at the inn. RORY!  
  
RORY: What?  
  
LORELAI: Jeep in 10 minutes.  
  
RORY: I can't find my book. Have you seen it?  
  
LORELAI: Book?  
  
RORY: My maths book.  
  
LORELAI: Not a clue.  
  
RORY: I need it today.  
  
LORELAI: Look in the lounge.  
  
[Rory walks into the lounge room looking for her book]  
  
RORY: I found it. How did you know it was in here?  
  
LORELAI: I think I used it to balance the ironing board. Jeep, 5 minutes.  
  
RORY: I'm ready now.  
  
LORELAI: I'm not.  
  
RORY: I'll wait in the jeep.  
  
[Lorelai drinks the rest of her coffee]  
  
LORELAI: Bye Luke.  
  
LUKE: Bye.  
  
[Scene changes to a meeting of the Franklin]  
  
PARIS: Right, now the front page topic needs to be discussed Rory's story and Daniel's. All in favor of Rory's story. [4 hands go up] All in favor of Daniel's story. [4 hands go up] Rory, RORY! You didn't vote. We all need to vote.  
  
RORY: Um. Vote on what?  
  
PARIS: The front page story. This is very important. We need this story. Your one of the writers for god sakes. Am I the only one who cares?  
  
RORY: If it's that important, you decide.  
  
PARIS: Right. If you don't care. Daniel you've got the front page. Meeting over. Rory I need to talk to you.  
  
MADELINE & LOUISE: Ohhhh.  
  
[Everybody leaves]  
  
PARIS: What is up with you?  
  
RORY: What?  
  
PARIS: You've played space cadet all day.  
  
RORY: I have not.  
  
PARIS: You just lost the front page and you brought your maths book to this meeting.  
  
RORY: I have maths homework.  
  
PARIS: Fine, don't tell me, but if you are like this next meeting your out.  
  
RORY: I've got a lot on my mind.  
  
PARIS: Well don't bring it to meetings.  
  
RORY: Sorry.  
  
PARIS: I suppose it has something to do with your boyfriend.  
  
RORY: Dean and I broke up.  
  
PARIS: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai at the inn. Sophie walks in]  
  
SOPHIE: Hey.  
  
LORELAI: Hey.  
  
SOPHIE: So this is where you work.  
  
LORELAI: Yep.  
  
SOPHIE: Cool.  
  
LORELAI: Want a tour?  
  
SOPHIE: Sure.  
  
[Sophie and Lorelai walk out into the garden]  
  
LORELAI: Well, garden.  
  
SOPHIE: Nice.  
  
[They walk back inside]  
  
LORELAI: Foyer, Dining area.  
  
SOPHIE: Nice as well.  
  
[Lorelai walks into the kitchen]  
  
LORELAI: Kitchen. Coffee?  
  
SOPHIE: Sure.  
  
LORELAI: It's not as good as Luke's.  
  
SOPHIE: Lor, I have to leave soon. Callum rang. He wants to talk.  
  
LORELAI: Hey, that's great. Right?  
  
SOPHIE: I think so.  
  
LORELAI: It'll be fine.  
  
SOPHIE: Hopefully.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai arriving home with Rory and Sophie. They walk inside]  
  
LORELAI: Oh my god.  
  
RORY: What happened?  
  
LORELAI: It's been.  
  
SOPHIE: Cleaned?  
  
LORELAI: Yes. Luke!  
  
[Luke appears]  
  
LUKE: Hello everyone.  
  
LORELAI: You cleaned.  
  
LUKE: Yes, I cleaned.  
  
LORELAI: Our house. Why?  
  
LUKE: No offense, but it needed cleaning.  
  
LORELAI: Now I have to spend all afternoon making it messy.  
  
RORY: It'll be okay. Now you won't lose anything.  
  
LORELAI: I had a very organized system.  
  
RORY: Stop complaining. Now we won't lose anything ever again.  
  
LORELAI: I wasn't the one who lost my maths book. Anyway tomorrow we are giving Sophie a goodbye/goodluck party.  
  
SOPHIE: Oh no don't bother.  
  
LORELAI: We will. Anyway we'd end up having one for Luke so it'll be a Luke and Sophie dinner party.  
  
LUKE: What? RORY: That's a good idea mum.  
  
LORELAI: Good. It's all set.  
  
[Scene changes to the inn the next day. Lorelai enters the kitchen]  
  
LORELAI: Sookie, we need to organize a party.  
  
SOOKIE: Yay! Who for?  
  
LORELAI: A goodbye party for Luke and Sophie.  
  
SOOKIE: Where's Luke going?  
  
LORELAI: Home. Are you menu girl?  
  
SOOKIE: Of course.  
  
[Lorelai leaves]  
  
SOOKIE: Menu.  
  
[Sookie runs around trying to fin a pen and pad. She finds them and starts scribbling madly]  
  
SOOKIE: Ah huh.  
  
[Scene goes to Jess at the diner. Rory walks in]  
  
RORY: Hi. Can I get some coffee?  
  
JESS: One coffee coming up.  
  
RORY: Your face is looking better.  
  
JESS: I suppose.  
  
RORY: What are you doing tonight?  
  
JESS: Not much.  
  
RORY: Mum's throwing a goodbye dinner party for Luke and Sophie. You should come.  
  
JESS: Where's Luke going?  
  
RORY: Home.  
  
JESS: Here?  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
JESS: When?  
  
RORY: Tonight.  
  
JESS: Yeah okay.  
  
RORY: Cool. The party starts at 8. You can come earlier if you want.  
  
JESS: You want me to come early?  
  
RORY: Unless it's an inconvenience.  
  
JESS: Nah. I just thought you were mad at me.  
  
RORY: Why would you think that?  
  
JESS: Cos of Dean.  
  
RORY: I dumped Dean.  
  
JESS: Yeah, but I broke his nose.  
  
RORY: Okay, you probably shouldn't have done that but like I said I was the one who dumped Dean.  
  
[Jess shrugs]  
  
JESS: I gotta serve some coffee. I'll see you around seven.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Rory getting ready for the party. Lorelai is on a step ladder hanging up decorations]  
  
LORELAI: Pass streamers.  
  
[Rory passes Lorelai the streamers]  
  
LORELAI: There what do you think?  
  
RORY: Looks perfect.  
  
LORELAI: Right, Sookie should be here soon.  
  
[Doorbell rings]  
  
RORY: I'll get it while you fix the streamer that is about to hit your head.  
  
[The streamer hits Lorelai in the head. Rory opens the door Sookie and Jess are standing there]  
  
SOOKIE: The food has arrived.  
  
JESS: And so have I.  
  
RORY: Well come in.  
  
SOOKIE: Where do you want the food? Kitchen?  
  
RORY: Yeah the kitchen's fine.  
  
[Sookie leaves. Jackson follows carrying trays of food]  
  
JESS: I didn't come to early did I? I'd hate to cause a scene with your mum and all. I already nearly destroyed the food.  
  
RORY: What happened with the food?  
  
JESS: I scared Sookie.  
  
[Sookie and Jackson walk from the kitchen]  
  
SOOKIE: Excuse me sweetie.  
  
[Sookie and Jackson walk out the door]  
  
JESS: A lady with a mission.  
  
RORY: Well she does take food seriously.  
  
SOOKIE: Move, food coming through.  
  
[Sookie and Jackson push past holding trays]  
  
JESS: That I can see.  
  
LORELAI: [from off screen] Rory come quick before I brain Luke.  
  
RORY: Coming.  
  
[Rory and Jess walk into the lounge room. Lorelai is throwing streamers at Luke]  
  
LORELAI: He keeps trying to take the streamers.  
  
LUKE: You've put up more than enough already.  
  
JESS: Isn't throwing the streamers at him kinda helping him.  
  
LORELAI: Jess when did you arrive?  
  
JESS: Before. Hey uncle Luke.  
  
LUKE: Hi. Why are you here so early?  
  
JESS: I came to party, kinda dull though.  
  
LORELAI: Well since you're here early you can carry the water cooler into the kitchen and refill it.  
  
JESS: Well I am here early, so I might as well help. Seeing as I'm the only guy with legs here.  
  
RORY: I'll help you.  
  
[Rory and Jess carry the cooler into the kitchen]  
  
JESS: Does your mum put all your friends to work?  
  
RORY: Every single one of them.  
  
JESS: It's a wonder you keep 'em.  
  
RORY: Hey. I won't help you if your not nice.  
  
JESS: Me mean, never.  
  
RORY: And he's modest.  
  
JESS: Thank you, thank you.  
  
[Jess takes a bow and nearly drops the cooler]  
  
RORY: Don't drop it.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai upstairs. Sophie is sitting on her bed]  
  
LORELAI: Okay, you can come down now.  
  
SOPHIE: Thank god. So who did you invite to this?  
  
LORELAI: Oh like everyone. My parties are well known.  
  
SOPHIE: I see.  
  
[Scene changes to Babette and Miss Patty arriving at the party. Monty follows them]  
  
LORELAI: Hello guys, party's inside.  
  
MISS PATTY: Honey single men?  
  
LORELAI: Not tonight.  
  
[Miss Patty looks sad]  
  
MISS PATTY: Bar?  
  
LORELAI: Kitchen.  
  
[Scene goes to Jess, he is looking at some type of finger food]  
  
JESS: What is this?  
  
RORY: I don't know. It looks like some kind of cheese.  
  
JESS: Pass. Is there any normal food here?  
  
RORY: What do you consider as normal food?  
  
JESS: Pizza, burgers. Not weird cheese.  
  
RORY: Oh look mini pizzas.  
  
JESS: Yeah but what's on them? Is that ham?  
  
RORY: Try some and then we'll both know.  
  
JESS: No way you eat it.  
  
RORY: Hey Sookie, what's on these pizzas?  
  
SOOKIE: Ham, cheese, pepper, mushrooms and pineapple.  
  
JESS: Pass.  
  
RORY: Are you going to eat anything tonight?  
  
JESS: I doubt it.  
  
RORY: Come on, at least try something.  
  
JESS: You.  
  
[Jess picks up a piece of the weird cheese]  
  
JESS: I dare you.  
  
RORY: Uh uh, you first.  
  
[Jess swallows the cheese and makes a face]  
  
JESS: Your turn.  
  
RORY: What is it?  
  
[Rory picks up a piece of the cheese]  
  
JESS: It didn't taste like cheese.  
  
[Rory swallows the cheese]  
  
JESS: Well.  
  
RORY: It was okay.  
  
JESS: Your weird.  
  
[Scene changes to Sophie talking to Luke]  
  
SOPHIE: I don't think half of these people even know why they are here.  
  
LUKE: Doesn't look like it.  
  
SOPHIE: So you're going back to the diner.  
  
LUKE: Yes, where are you going?  
  
SOPHIE: Home. Lorelai'll miss you.  
  
LUKE: She'll miss my cooking.  
  
LORELAI: Who'll miss your cooking?  
  
LUKE: You.  
  
LORELAI: Why? What happened to the diner? I knew Caesar wasn't to be trusted.  
  
LUKE: Nothing happened to the diner.  
  
LORELAI: Thank god.  
  
SOPHIE: You need to learn how to cook.  
  
LORELAI: Me! Never. I've got Luke and if he dies then I've got Sookie.  
  
LUKE: It's good to know I'm not the only one who feeds you.  
  
LORELAI: I always have back up.  
  
SOPHIE: You need a man Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: I know. Oh, Babette no. excuse me.  
  
SOPHIE: What's that all about?  
  
LUKE: I don't know.  
  
[Scene changes to Jess who is sitting on the bed in Rory's room. Rory walks in]  
  
RORY: Hey watcha doing?  
  
JESS: Hiding.  
  
RORY: Hiding? From who?  
  
JESS: This town. But you can stay.  
  
RORY: What's wrong with Stars Hollow?  
  
JESS: They're crazy.  
  
RORY: Who did what?  
  
JESS: Well they have all come to a party and they don't know why.  
  
RORY: A party in Stars Hollow is a big thing.  
  
JESS: I have realised this.  
  
RORY: What were you some big party animal in New York?  
  
[Jess smirks]  
  
JESS: I had my moments.  
  
RORY: Would you care to elaborate on that?  
  
[Jess shakes his head. Lorelai walks past Rory's room and sees them talking. Lorelai frowns then keeps walking]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai walking up to Luke]  
  
LORELAI: Hey.  
  
LUKE: Hi.  
  
LORELAI: Enjoying the party?  
  
LUKE: It's a party.  
  
LORELAI: Spoil sport. Um, do you notice that Rory and Jess have um, become really close?  
  
LUKE: They're friends.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, but Lorelai do you know why Jess stayed here?  
  
LUKE: No, why?  
  
LORELAI: Apparently Jess was going to leave unless Rory dumped Dean. She did. He stayed.  
  
LUKE: What!? Are you sure?  
  
LORELAI: Rory told me.  
  
LUKE: And you think they are going out or something?  
  
LORELAI: Maybe.  
  
[Lorelai looks upset]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Sophie saying goodbye to people]  
  
LORELAI: She ya Miss Patty.  
  
MISS PATTY: Bye darling.  
  
LORELAI: Well I think that's all of them.  
  
SOPHIE: Well I'm all party'd out.  
  
LORELAI: Yep. Same.  
  
SOPHIE: Clean up?  
  
LORELAI: Now! No way. Leave it until the morning.  
  
LUKE: You're going to leave all this until tomorrow?  
  
LORELAI: Yep.  
  
LUKE: Well I'm going.  
  
LORELAI: You sure Luke? You can stay until tomorrow.  
  
LUKE: No, I'd better go. Tell Jess I'll meet him at home.  
  
[Luke leaves]  
  
LORELAI: RORY!  
  
[Rory walks into the lounge room]  
  
RORY: Yeah?  
  
LORELAI: I think it's time Jess headed home.  
  
RORY: Okay. I'll see you later.  
  
LORELAI: Where are you going?  
  
RORY: Walking Jess home.  
  
LORELAI: I think he'll be okay.  
  
RORY: Yeah, but I want to go for a walk.  
  
LORELAI: Well be quick.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Scene changes to Jess and Rory outside Luke's]  
  
JESS: You didn't have to walk me home.  
  
RORY: I wanted to.  
  
JESS: Your mum won't be to happy.  
  
RORY: Not particularly.  
  
JESS: Well I better go inside.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Jess kisses Rory and walks inside]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory arriving home]  
  
LORELAI: Can we talk?  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
LORELAI: What's going on with Jess?  
  
RORY: We're friends.  
  
LORELAI: You seem to be spending a lot of time with him. And you never told me why he stayed in Stars Hollow.  
  
RORY: I don't know why he stayed.  
  
LORELAI: Is it because you dumped Dean? That was the arrangement wasn't it? RORY: He said he was staying before he found out I had dumped Dean.  
  
LORELAI: Are you sure? I don't like him Rory. He's been trying to break you and Dean up for a while.  
  
RORY: What do you mean?  
  
LORELAI: Oh come on Rory, he picks fights with Dean, he outbid him on your basket and he stole.  
  
RORY: What? What did he steal?  
  
LORELAI: Nothing. I'm going to bed.  
  
RORY: No. What did he steal?  
  
LORELAI: I'm going to bed.  
  
[Lorelai starts up the stairs]  
  
RORY: Wait. What did he steal?  
  
LORELAI: Babette's gnome.  
  
RORY: How is that trying to break Dean and I up?  
  
LORELAI: He's trouble.  
  
RORY: What did he steal. We both know you weren't going to say Babette's gnome.  
  
LORELAI: He also stole stuff form Doose's market to annoy Dean. Look I'm going to bed. Sophie's having a shower. She said she'll sleep on the couch so you can have you're room back.  
  
RORY: Mum. What's your population with Jess?  
  
LORELAI: He reminds me of half the population of teenage boys. He's trouble trust me.  
  
[Lorelai disappears up the stairs]  
  
RORY: HEY! COME BACK!  
  
LORELAI: I'm sleeping.  
  
[Scene changes to the next morning]  
  
[Sophie is putting a suitcase in the boot of her car. Lorelai is hauling another suitcase outside]  
  
LORELAI: God, what have you got in here?  
  
SOPHIE: Not much.  
  
LORELAI: Tell that to the girl who's carrying it.  
  
[Lorelai throws the suitcase into the car]  
  
LORELAI: Is that all?  
  
SOPHIE: I think so.  
  
[Rory walks outside]  
  
RORY: Are you going to come back and visit?  
  
SOPHIE: Of course. And I'll call.  
  
LORELAI: You're always welcome here.  
  
SOPHIE: I know.  
  
RORY: Bye.  
  
[Sophie hugs Rory and then Lorelai]  
  
SOPHIE: You guys take care of yourself.  
  
LORELAI: You too.  
  
RORY: Good luck with the court case.  
  
SOPHIE: Thanks.  
  
[Sophie gets into the car]  
  
SOPHIE: Bye.  
  
LORELAI: Bye.  
  
RORY: Good bye.  
  
[Sophie waves and drives off. Rory and Lorelai wave until her car is out of sight]  
  
LORELAI: Well now we've got an empty house.  
  
RORY: Yep. Peace and quiet.  
  
LORELAI: I don't think quiet will ever describe our house.  
  
RORY: I'm going for a walk.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, okay. Where?  
  
RORY: To the diner.  
  
[Rory walks off. Lorelai looks sad and then walks inside]  
  
* * * SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER * * *  
  
Lorelai finds out about Rory and Jess's relationship. Meanwhile at Chilton a new girl arrives. Could she be the next Paris? 


	3. Secrets Are Never Good

[Scene opens with Lorelai in Lorelai's diner]  
  
LORELAI: Come on Luke. Please make me pancakes.  
  
LUKE: Pancakes are a breakfast food, not an afternoon snack.  
  
LORELAI: But I wasn't here for breakfast.  
  
LUKE: If you wanted pancakes you should have come here this morning for breakfast. Now can I get you something else?  
  
LORELAI: Fine. I'll have a coffee to go. Actually make that two.  
  
LUKE: Where's Rory?  
  
LORELAI: At home. She's working on an article for the Franklin.  
  
LUKE: Here's your coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Thanks.  
  
[Lorelai leaves Luke's diner and starts walking home. She sees Rory and Jess standing in the gazebo and frowns. Then Jess and Rory kiss. Lorelai looks shocked and drops her coffee]  
  
[Opening credits]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory sitting at her desk working on an article for the Franklin]  
  
LORELAI: How's the article going?  
  
RORY: It's nearly finished.  
  
LORELAI: You've been working on it awhile.  
  
RORY: Yeah, another 20 minutes or so and it'll be finished.  
  
LORELAI: Okay.  
  
[Lorelai walks out of Rory's room looking angry]  
  
[Scene goes to Rory in a classroom. Paris is next to her. Madeline and Louise are sitting in front of them]  
  
MADELINE: Did you hear about the new girl?  
  
LOUISE: Who told you?  
  
MADELINE: Claire has some classes with her.  
  
PARIS: Oh for god sakes can't you find anything else to talk about?  
  
LOUISE: She's supposedly in this class.  
  
PARIS: What! Where?  
  
LOUISE: Here. This class.  
  
MADELINE: She doesn't care until it effects her.  
  
PARIS: Grow up.  
  
[The new girl walks into the classroom and sits on the other side of Rory]  
  
RORY: Hi, I'm Rory.  
  
KATHERINE: Katherine.  
  
MADELINE: Hi, I'm Madeline.  
  
LOUISE: I'm Louise.  
  
KATHERINE: It's nice to meet you.  
  
PARIS: So what are you doing here?  
  
KATHERINE: I'm in your English class.  
  
PARIS: That is obvious. I hope you except to work hard. This is not a school in L.A.  
  
KATHERINE: Considering we're not in California, I didn't think I was at a school in L.A.  
  
PARIS: Just don't expect this to be an easy class.  
  
KATHERINE: I didn't expect any of this to be easy.  
  
PARIS: Good.  
  
[Scene changes to Sookie and Lorelai at the inn]  
  
LORELAI: I saw them kissing.  
  
SOOKIE: Who?  
  
LORELAI: Rory and Jess.  
  
SOOKIE: Oh.  
  
LORELAI: It was awful.  
  
SOOKIE: Did they see you?  
  
LORELAI: No. How could Rory not tell me?  
  
SOOKIE: I'm sure she's planning to.  
  
LORELAI: I gave her the perfect opportunity and she lied!  
  
SOOKIE: Honey, she'll tell you.  
  
LORELAI: I don't know. Should I tell her I know? Ahhhh. Why'd it have to be Jess?  
  
SOOKIE: Does Luke know?  
  
LORELAI: I don't think so. Jess isn't exactly the sharing type. Do you think I should tell him?  
  
SOOKIE: I don't know. Jess should probably tell Luke himself. But Luke does deserve to know.  
  
LORELAI: I need coffee.  
  
SOOKIE: Luke's coffee?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
  
[Scene changes to Chilton, Rory is sitting in the cafeteria reading a book and eating her lunch. Paris walks up to Rory]  
  
PARIS: Rory, have you met Katherine?  
  
RORY: Yes.  
  
[Paris sits down]  
  
PARIS: Who does she think she is? Do you know she weaselled her way into the Franklin!  
  
RORY: She's obviously a good writer.  
  
PARIS: I'll determine that.  
  
RORY: Anything else?  
  
PARIS: No.  
  
RORY: It'll be okay. She's not going to steal your position as editor.  
  
PARIS: Like she could. Have you seen Madeline or Louise?  
  
RORY: They're sitting with Katherine.  
  
PARIS: What!  
  
RORY: There.  
  
[Points to where they are sitting a couple of tables away]  
  
PARIS: This is not good.  
  
[Paris gets up and walks towards them. Rory smiles to herself]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai at Luke's]  
  
LUKE: What can I get you?  
  
LORELAI: Coffee and a Danish.  
  
LUKE: Okay.  
  
[Luke pours a cup of coffee and gets her Danish]  
  
LUKE: Here.  
  
LORELAI: Where's Jess?  
  
LUKE: Out.  
  
LORELAI: Where?  
  
LUKE: I think he went to the movies with some friends from school.  
  
LORELAI: He has friends from school?  
  
LUKE: Apparently.  
  
LORELAI: Oh.  
  
LUKE: Where's Rory?  
  
LORELAI: Well she said she was going to the library, but she could be anywhere.  
  
LUKE: What do you mean she could be anywhere?  
  
LORELAI: Well she could be at the movies for all I know.  
  
LUKE: If she said she was going to the library then I'm sure that's where she is.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
  
LUKE: Is something wrong? Rory is very trustworthy and you have never doubted her telling the truth.  
  
LORELAI: It's nothing. Just me being weird.  
  
LUKE: Are you sure that's all it is?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
  
[Scene changes to the Gilmore house. Lorelai is on the phone to Sookie]  
  
LORELAI: I hated lying to him. Right to his face.  
  
SOOKIE: It'll be okay.  
  
[Rory walks into the room]  
  
RORY: Hi mum. Who are you talking to?  
  
LORELAI: Look I've got to go.  
  
[Lorelai hangs up the phone]  
  
LORELAI: Just Sookie. So how'd the library go?  
  
RORY: Yeah, it was good.  
  
LORELAI: You didn't borrow any books?  
  
RORY: No. I've already got books that I'm reading.  
  
LORELAI: Oh. Uh, Dean called.  
  
RORY: Dean? What did he want?  
  
LORELAI: He didn't say. Just that he'd call you back.  
  
RORY: Oh, when?  
  
LORELAI: Don't know.  
  
RORY: Okay. I'm going to make some coffee do you want some?  
  
LORELAI: Nah, I had some at Luke's. How was school?  
  
RORY: Same as usual.  
  
[Rory walks into the kitchen and starts making coffee. Lorelai follows]  
  
LORELAI: Rory.  
  
RORY: Yeah?  
  
LORELAI: I saw you and Jess kissing.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
LORELAI: Under the gazebo.  
  
RORY: I was going to tell you.  
  
LORELAI: Why did you lie?  
  
RORY: Because I knew how you'd react. I was waiting for the right time to explain everything.  
  
LORELAI: Well it looks like you never found it.  
  
RORY: I was going to tell you.  
  
LORELAI: Where were you today?  
  
RORY: I was at the movies.  
  
LORELAI: With Jess?  
  
RORY: Yes.  
  
LORELAI: I don't like him Rory. He's not good for you.  
  
RORY: You might not like him, but I do.  
  
LORELAI: He made you lie to me.  
  
RORY: He wasn't the one who lied to you. That was me.  
  
LORELAI: He gave you a reason.  
  
RORY: It was as much my fault as it was his. Stop blaming him!  
  
LORELAI: No!  
  
[Lorelai exits the kitchen]  
  
LORELAI: I'm going out.  
  
[She slams the front door]  
  
[Rory walks into her room and sits down on the bed. Tears roll down her face]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai knocking on Luke's apartment door. She's crying]  
  
[Luke walks to the door and opens it]  
  
LUKE: Lorelai, what's wrong?  
  
LORELAI: She lied. To me!  
  
LUKE: Who lied to you?  
  
LORELAI: Rory!  
  
LUKE: What? When?  
  
LORELAI: Today. She's going out with Jess.  
  
LUKE: What!  
  
LORELAI: She's been lying to me.  
  
LUKE: She's going out with Jess?  
  
LORELAI: This is your fault.  
  
LUKE: How is this my fault?  
  
LORELAI: He's your nephew.  
  
LUKE: How long?  
  
LORELAI: I don't know.  
  
[Lorelai calms down]  
  
LUKE: It will be okay. Rory's a smart girl and Jess wouldn't do anything to hurt her.  
  
LORELAI: I wish I could believe you.  
  
LUKE: Rory isn't going to do anything stupid, she's too smart.  
  
LORELAI: I know.  
  
LUKE: It'll be okay.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah. Got any coffee?  
  
LUKE: Do you want to go downstairs and I'll make you some?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah sure.  
  
LUKE: Okay, come on.  
  
[Lorelai and Lorelai walk out the door]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory sitting on her bed still crying]  
  
[The phone rings. Rory walks into the lounge room and answers the phone]  
  
RORY: Hello?  
  
DEAN: Rory?  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
DEAN: I tried to ring before.  
  
RORY: I know.  
  
DEAN: I wanted to apologise for punching Jess.  
  
RORY: Then shouldn't you be talking to Jess?  
  
DEAN: I already have.  
  
RORY: Oh.  
  
DEAN: I wanted to apologise to you.  
  
RORY: Why?  
  
DEAN: Because I was wrong to punch Jess.  
  
RORY: What does that have to do with me?  
  
DEAN: You were involved Rory. I'm also sorry about how I've acted the past few weeks.  
  
RORY: Apology accepted.  
  
DEAN: Well that's all I wanted to say.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
DEAN: Well, bye.  
  
RORY: Bye.  
  
[Rory hangs up the phone and walks out the front door]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai at Luke's, drinking coffee]  
  
LUKE: You feeling better now?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, but more pie would help.  
  
LUKE: Okay, more pie coming right up.  
  
[Luke gets more pie and hands it to Lorelai]  
  
LUKE: Here you go.  
  
LORELAI: PIE!  
  
[Jess enters the diner]  
  
LUKE: You're late for your shift.  
  
JESS: Sorry.  
  
LORELAI: I better go.  
  
LUKE: Don't go on his account. Finish your pie.  
  
LORELAI: No, I better go, Rory's at home. I can't avoid her forever.  
  
LUKE: Bye.  
  
LORELAI: Bye.  
  
[Lorelai leaves]  
  
LUKE: She knows about you and Rory.  
  
JESS: What about Rory and me?  
  
LUKE: You've been going out for god knows how long.  
  
JESS: Going where?  
  
LUKE: You and Rory have been going god knows where for god knows how long. Rory has been lying to Lorelai.  
  
JESS: And I suppose that's my fault.  
  
LUKE: I didn't say that, but that's what Lorelai thinks.  
  
JESS: It's always my fault when it comes to her.  
  
LUKE: Well, it doesn't look good from her point of view.  
  
JESS: Yeah, well I don't care.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai arriving home]  
  
LORELAI: Rory!  
  
LORELAI: Rory!  
  
[Lorelai looks around the house and then grabs the phone and rings Luke]  
  
LUKE: Hello?  
  
LORELAI: Is she there?  
  
LUKE: Who? Is who here?  
  
LORELAI: Rory.  
  
LUKE: No. You said she was at your place.  
  
LORELAI: She's not here. Does Jess know?  
  
LUKE: Hang on; he doesn't know where she is.  
  
LORELAI: Oh god. I have to call other people. Ring me if you see her.  
  
LUKE: Of course.  
  
[Lorelai hangs up and dials another number]  
  
LORELAI: Mum?  
  
EMILY: Lorelai?  
  
LORELAI: Is Rory there?  
  
EMILY: No, why is everything okay?  
  
LORELAI: Fine. Rory's just late and I wondered if she stopped by.  
  
EMILY: Well she's not here.  
  
LORELAI: Bye mum.  
  
EMILY: Good bye Lorelai.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory sitting on the bridge]  
  
JESS: Thought I might find you here.  
  
[He sits down next to her]  
  
RORY: She knows about us.  
  
JESS: I know. Your mum's going crazy.  
  
RORY: I lied to her. I can't believe I lied to her.  
  
JESS: Why did you?  
  
RORY: Because I knew she'd freak out if she knew. I was going to tell her. Really, I was.  
  
JESS: Well if that's true don't worry.  
  
RORY: She doesn't believe me.  
  
JESS: No one believes me. You get used to it.  
  
RORY: I've never lied to her before.  
  
JESS: You should go home before your mum calls in the army.  
  
RORY: Yeah, probably.  
  
JESS: I'll walk you home.  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
[They walk off together]  
  
[Scene changes to Luke's. Lorelai walks in]  
  
LUKE: Lorelai, did you find her?  
  
LORELAI: No, I've been looking all over town.  
  
LUKE: I'm sure she'll turn up.  
  
LORELAI: I hope so. Can I have a coffee to go?  
  
LUKE: Sure.  
  
[Luke hands her a cup of coffee]  
  
LUKE: She'll turn up.  
  
[Jess walks in]  
  
JESS: I saw Rory heading back to your place.  
  
LORELAI: She was with you?  
  
JESS: No. I just saw her.  
  
LORELAI: Bye Luke.  
  
[Lorelai runs out of the diner]  
  
LUKE: You were with her weren't you?  
  
JESS: So now you don't believe me.  
  
LUKE: So you weren't with her.  
  
JESS: I may have said hi when I saw her.  
  
LUKE: Just hi?  
  
JESS: I probably said bye as well.  
  
LUKE: And in between the hi and bye?  
  
JESS: Maybe a how are you.  
  
LUKE: So you lied to Lorelai.  
  
JESS: No. She wasn't with me. We had a brief conversation while passing.  
  
LUKE: Well you chose not to mention it which is pretty much lying.  
  
JESS: Hmm. Hi, bye and how are you. Not a real interesting conversation.  
  
LUKE: Go take some orders.  
  
JESS: Yes sir.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai running through the front door]  
  
LORELAI: RORY!  
  
RORY: Yeah?  
  
LORELAI: Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere!  
  
RORY: I went for a walk to clear my head.  
  
LORELAI: Next time tell me. You can't just leave.  
  
RORY: You stormed out. Then Dean called.  
  
LORELAI: And in that time you forgot how to write?  
  
RORY: It slipped my mind. I was thinking about other things.  
  
LORELAI: Like Jess?  
  
RORY: No. Dean called and I was thinking about what he said.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, well fine.  
  
RORY: He apologised.  
  
LORELAI: For what?  
  
RORY: The way he acted the past few weeks.  
  
LORELAI: Oh. Coffee?  
  
RORY: Yes please.  
  
[Lorelai goes into the kitchen and makes coffee. She walks back into the lounge room and hands Rory the coffee]  
  
RORY: He also apologised for punching Jess.  
  
LORELAI: Oh. Can we not talk about Jess right now.  
  
RORY: What do you want to talk about?  
  
LORELAI: Nothing. Let's just sit.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Lorelai and Rory sit in silence]  
  
LORELAI: Okay, this is too hard.  
  
RORY: Yeah, it is.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Sookie at the inn]  
  
LORELAI: It was awful.  
  
SOOKIE: I'm sure it was.  
  
LORELAI: She wasn't anywhere!  
  
SOOKIE: I know.  
  
LORELAI: What am I going to do?  
  
SOOKIE: I don't know.  
  
MICHEL: As sad as this story sounds believe it or not we actually have work to do.  
  
LORELAI: You have work to do, we don't.  
  
SOOKIE: Ah well I do.  
  
LORELAI: Fine. I'll be sulking in the corner.  
  
MICHEL: If you want you can organise all these files.  
  
LORELAI: No, I'm fine.  
  
[Scene changes to a Franklin meeting]  
  
KATHERINE: The other article will look better on the front page.  
  
PARIS: I disagree.  
  
KATHERINE: The other article is more interesting. It will be more appealing to readers.  
  
PARIS: You've been a week how would you know what would be appealing to readers?  
  
MADELINE: Um. Paris she has a point. Daniel's article is kind of boring.  
  
LOUISE: Whereas Rory's is interesting.  
  
PARIS: I'm editor. I decide that Rory's article goes on page 2.  
  
KATHERINE: I respect the fact that you're editor, but you should listen to others opinions and accept that you can't always be right.  
  
PARIS: And you think you're right?  
  
KATHERINE: I didn't say that.  
  
PARIS: Well then lets move on. Assignments for next edition, Rory you're doing the Chilton Fair with.  
  
RORY: With who?  
  
PARIS: David?  
  
DAVID: Can't I'm busy.  
  
MADELINE: Why not Katherine?  
  
PARIS: We need someone with more experience.  
  
LOUISE: No one else can go.  
  
PARIS: Fine then, but don't blame me when the article turns sour.  
  
RORY: Paris, I'm sure Katherine's a good writer.  
  
PARIS: Whatever. This meeting is over.  
  
RORY: Do you want to go get coffee and discuss the article?  
  
KATHERINE: I can't tonight, but maybe tomorrow night?  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory getting off the bus]  
  
[She sees Jess walking out of Luke's]  
  
RORY: Jess!  
  
JESS: Hey, another Franklin meeting.  
  
RORY: Yeah. There's no escaping Paris.  
  
JESS: So you okay?  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
JESS: Luke's hassling me about this whole thing.  
  
RORY: Mum refuses to talk about it.  
  
JESS: Lucky you.  
  
RORY: I think she's just trying to avoid a fight.  
  
JESS: You want some coffee?  
  
RORY: Sounds good.  
  
[They go into Luke's. Luke sees them together and frowns at Jess]  
  
RORY: How was your day?  
  
JESS: The usual, me cutting class, me getting caught. Na, it was okay. We're actually doing an okay book in English.  
  
RORY: Which one?  
  
JESS: Shakespeare.  
  
RORY: Any particular play?  
  
JESS: Comedy of Errors.  
  
RORY: Interesting.  
  
JESS: It shows how people are quick to judge.  
  
RORY: That sounds familiar.  
  
JESS: Yeah, that's probably why I like it.  
  
[Rory laughs. Luke comes over with Rory's coffee]  
  
LUKE: Here you go Rory.  
  
RORY: Thanks Luke.  
  
[Luke walks away]  
  
JESS: Feel the tension?  
  
RORY: Tighter than a stretched rubber band.  
  
[Jess smiles]  
  
RORY: Do you want to go somewhere else?  
  
JESS: Nah. Drink your coffee.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai watching TV]  
  
[Rory walks through the front door]  
  
LORELAI: Hey, where have you been?  
  
RORY: I had a Franklin meeting after school then went to Luke's for coffee.  
  
LORELAI: So how was the ogre?  
  
RORY: She doesn't like Katherine very much.  
  
LORELAI: Katherine?  
  
RORY: She's new. We're working together on an article about the Chilton Fair.  
  
LORELAI: Chilton Fair? This is not going to be like the bake sale is it?  
  
RORY: No, it's not like the bake sale.  
  
LORELAI: And I take it there won't be any fairy floss or a huge Ferris Wheel.  
  
RORY: At Chilton?  
  
LORELAI: Do I have to go?  
  
RORY: You don't have to.  
  
LORELAI: Thank god.  
  
RORY: But.  
  
LORELAI: But? There's a but?  
  
RORY: But you need to be more involved.  
  
LORELAI: Ugh. Not that again.  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
LORELAI: I'll make an appearance, even if it's only to mock others.  
  
RORY: You can't do that. You'll get into trouble.  
  
LORELAI: I'll do it silently.  
  
RORY: Good girl.  
  
LORELAI: Do I get a cookie?  
  
RORY: We don't have any cookies.  
  
LORELAI: Do we need to shop?  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
LORELAI: Later, this is a good part.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai at Doose's market]  
  
[Lorelai goes to the checkout. Dean is at the checkout]  
  
LORELAI: Dean! Hi. How's it going?  
  
DEAN: Uh okay.  
  
LORELAI: You can hardly tell you broke your nose.  
  
DEAN: Yeah well.  
  
LORELAI: How does it feel?  
  
DEAN: Sore.  
  
LORELAI: Right.  
  
DEAN: That's $27.50. This is your once a month shop?  
  
LORELAI: Yep. You've got your milk and bread.  
  
DEAN: Well I'll see you around.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, bye Dean.  
  
DEAN: Bye.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Rory the next morning at the diner, Luke isn't there]  
  
LORELAI: Ahh, I love Fridays.  
  
RORY: And why is that?  
  
LORELAI: Because it's the last day of the working week.  
  
RORY: The Chilton Fair is on this weekend.  
  
LORELAI: Suddenly liking Monday's.  
  
RORY: Early mornings over the fair? What is our world coming to?  
  
LORELAI: Be nice. So are you going to ask your boyfriend for free refills?  
  
RORY: He's not going to give us free coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Why? Dean gave us free coupons.  
  
RORY: If you want free coffee ask yourself.  
  
LORELAI: But he's your boyfriend.  
  
RORY: And you're the one who wants more coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Jess!  
  
JESS: Yeah?  
  
LORELAI: Coffee please.  
  
[Jess comes over with coffee and fills her cup]  
  
LORELAI: Thank you.  
  
JESS: Rory?  
  
RORY: Uh no, I have to go.  
  
[Jess walks away]  
  
LORELAI: I hope he realises I'm not paying for this.  
  
RORY: You should probably make that clear next time. Bye.  
  
[Rory gets up and picks up her bag]  
  
LORELAI: See you hon.  
  
[Rory walks out of the diner. Lorelai goes to pay. Luke walks downstairs]  
  
LORELAI: Hey Luke.  
  
LUKE: Lorelai.  
  
JESS: That's $10.50.  
  
LORELAI: Good boy.  
  
LUKE: What did he do?  
  
JESS: Free refill.  
  
LUKE: Okay.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Katherine at Chilton]  
  
RORY: So do you have any ideas for the article?  
  
KATHERINE: Well, I was thinking that maybe we could do it in the view of the students not the teachers because it seems to me like the teachers are trying to show us off and the school. There's not going to be anything to entertain us is there?  
  
[Paris overhears this]  
  
PARIS: You are not turning my paper into a revolt against the teachers.  
  
KATHERINE: I'm not turning your paper into a revolt against the teachers. All I did was suggest a new angle.  
  
RORY: Come on Paris. It's a great idea and you know it. If anyone else had suggested it you would have been all over the idea.  
  
PARIS: No. This paper is for serious issues.  
  
KATHERINE: Yes, like the boring fair where the teachers exploit us to make their school look better.  
  
PARIS: If you write it I won't print it.  
  
KATHERINE: And then what will you fill the space up with?  
  
PARIS: David's story. Or I'll do one.  
  
KATHERINE: Whatever. I have to go.  
  
[Katherine walks away from them]  
  
RORY: Paris!  
  
PARIS: Don't start Rory. I trust you to keep her in line.  
  
RORY: Out of curiosity, if I had suggested top write the article in the voice of the students what would you have done?  
  
PARIS: I still would have said no.  
  
RORY: Really? Because I find that hard to believe.  
  
PARIS: Well believe it.  
  
RORY: See you later.  
  
[Rory walks off, leaving Paris standing alone]  
  
PARIS: Fine leave.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai sitting in the diner. Rory walks in]  
  
RORY: Hi, how was your day?  
  
LORELAI: Good. Yours?  
  
RORY: Not so good.  
  
LORELAI: Why?  
  
RORY: Katherine thought of a great idea for our article and then Paris threw it straight back in her face.  
  
LORELAI: Ah, Paris strikes again.  
  
RORY: Yeah, enough to ruin anybody's day.  
  
LORELAI: That girl needs a tranquilliser.  
  
RORY: I don't think you could get a big enough dosage to stop Paris.  
  
[Lorelai laughs]  
  
LORELAI: Well I'm heading home. You coming?  
  
RORY: I think I'll stay here for awhile.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. Be home in time for our weekly meeting with the devil.  
  
RORY: Of course.  
  
[Lorelai leaves. Luke walks over to Rory]  
  
LUKE: Can I get you anything?  
  
RORY: Umm. Just a coffee thanks Luke.  
  
LUKE: Sure.  
  
[Jess enters]  
  
JESS: Hey.  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
JESS: Have a good day?  
  
RORY: It was terrible until about a minute ago.  
  
JESS: Well I have something for you.  
  
[Luke comes over and gives Rory her coffee]  
  
LUKE: Sorry about the wait.  
  
RORY: Thanks Luke.  
  
[Luke walks away]  
  
RORY: What is it?  
  
JESS: Ta da!  
  
[He holds out a CD]  
  
RORY: A limited edition Bangles!  
  
[She hugs him]  
  
RORY: Where did you get it?  
  
JESS: I have my sources.  
  
RORY: Thank you. I can't believe you found this. It must have been expensive.  
  
JESS: Yeah, well I thought it would cheer you up.  
  
RORY: Yeah it did. My day is now great. Paris is now forgotten.  
  
JESS: Good.  
  
RORY: I have to go, Friday night dinner.  
  
JESS: Okay see ya.  
  
RORY: Bye.  
  
[Scene changes to the Gilmore house. Rory runs into the lounge room]  
  
RORY: Mum, mum, mum! Look what I got.  
  
LORELAI: What? What?  
  
[Rory put the CD on]  
  
RORY: Listen.  
  
[The Bangles starts playing]  
  
LORELAI: Oh my god. Limited. You got limited!  
  
[Starts dancing and singing]  
  
RORY: Yes, I got Limited.  
  
LORELAI: Where?  
  
RORY: It was a present.  
  
LORELAI: From the gods?  
  
RORY: No. From Jess.  
  
LORELAI: Oh.  
  
[Stops dancing]  
  
RORY: He gave you free coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, but so does Luke.  
  
RORY: Whatever. I'll be in my room getting ready if you need me.  
  
[Rory walks out. Lorelai sighs]  
  
[Scene changes to the Elder Gilmore house]  
  
EMILY: I heard the Chilton Fair is on this weekend. Lorelai I hope you're involved.  
  
LORELAI: I'm going.  
  
RORY: I'm writing an article about it for the Franklin.  
  
RICHARD: That's great.  
  
EMILY: Yes, congratulations.  
  
RORY: Thank you, but it's not just me writing the article, Katherine is helping me.  
  
EMILY: Well we'll be going.  
  
LORELAI: You will?  
  
RICHARD: Of course we are, Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Oh.  
  
RORY: We'll keep an eye out for you.  
  
EMILY: Is Dean coming?  
  
RORY: No, Dean won't be going.  
  
EMILY: Oh, what a shame.  
  
LORELAI: Mum.  
  
EMILY: What?  
  
RORY: Dean and I broke up.  
  
EMILY: Oh, Rory I'm sorry.  
  
RORY: No, it's fine.  
  
RICHARD: It's such a shame. I was just beginning to like him.  
  
LORELAI: Mum, this is very nice. What is it?  
  
EMILY: Deer.  
  
LORELAI: Deer!  
  
RORY: I thought you vowed never to ask what we were eating because you would rather enjoy the food.  
  
[Lorelai whispers]  
  
LORELAI: I was trying to change the subject.  
  
EMILY: Lorelai it's rude to whisper.  
  
LORELAI: Sorry mum.  
  
RORY: Thank you.  
  
LORELAI: No problem.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai asleep]  
  
RORY: Mum! Get up. It's time to wake up. The fair is today.  
  
LORELAI: Mfgul.  
  
RORY: I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that; you want to get up and repeat it?  
  
LORELAI: No.  
  
RORY: Repeat what you said before.  
  
LORELAI: I said something?  
  
RORY: Yeah, not sure what.  
  
LORELAI: Well get out and make coffee and I'll be down in a minute.  
  
RORY: 5 minutes.  
  
[Scene goes to Rory pouring coffee in the kitchen]  
  
[Lorelai walks in]  
  
RORY: About time.  
  
LORELAI: I need breakfast.  
  
[Lorelai grabs the coffee cup and drinks some]  
  
LORELAI: Ahh, what is this?  
  
RORY: We ran out of coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Luke's.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke's diner, Luke is not there]  
  
LORELAI: Where's Luke?  
  
RORY: Second time this week.  
  
JESS: He's talking to my mother upstairs.  
  
RORY: Can we have some coffee please?  
  
JESS: Sure.  
  
[He fills two cups]  
  
RORY: Thanks Jess.  
  
JESS: Do you want anything to eat?  
  
RORY: I'll have some pancakes please.  
  
LORELAI: Same.  
  
[Luke comes downstairs]  
  
LUKE: Hi guys.  
  
JESS: What did she want?  
  
LUKE: She wanted to tell you herself, but I said I'd tell you. She and Steve are getting married next month and want you to be best man.  
  
[Jess shakes his head]  
  
JESS: NO WAY! I will not go and play happy families.  
  
[Lorelai whispers to Rory]  
  
LORELAI: Who needs TV?  
  
RORY: Don't be mean.  
  
LUKE: Jess, it's your mum's wedding, you were going to move back to New York and live there with them. Now you won't even stand through the ceremony and be nice.  
  
JESS: I will go, I will act 'nice', but I will not be best man.  
  
[Jess storms upstairs]  
  
LUKE: He can't just be nice to his mother once, can he?  
  
LORELAI: I don't like being nice to my mother.  
  
[Luke glares]  
  
LUKE: You're not helping.  
  
LORELAI: Sorry.  
  
RORY: You can be nice to grandma. You are sometimes.  
  
LORELAI: But on the inside I want to stick kitchen knifes in her.  
  
RORY: You still manage to be nice. You should talk to him.  
  
LORELAI: Me! Nooooooo. Last time we 'talked' I wanted to shove him down the toilet.  
  
LUKE: Come on Lorelai. Please. You're in a similar situation. Please, you'll be doing me a favour.  
  
LORELAI: Rory would be better.  
  
RORY: But I don't hate my mother.  
  
LORELAI: No, but he'll listen to you. Plus does he really have to be best man?  
  
LUKE: Liz wants him to be.  
  
RORY: Okay, I'll go.  
  
LUKE: Thank you Rory.  
  
[Rory walks upstairs and knocks on the door]  
  
JESS: Come in.  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
JESS: If you're here to tell me I'm wrong save your breath.  
  
RORY: I wasn't going to say you were wrong. Just that you should think about it more.  
  
JESS: Well thank you for your input. Ahh, no.  
  
RORY: Jess. Why don't you want to be best man?  
  
JESS: Cos I don't want to.  
  
RORY: You must have a reason.  
  
JESS: No not really.  
  
RORY: You should talk to your mother and tell you'll go but don't want to be part of the ceremony.  
  
JESS: Can't be bothered.  
  
RORY: Come on Jess. Just call her. How hard can it be?  
  
JESS: Stop trying to make me.  
  
RORY: Okay. I'm sorry.  
  
JESS: But that's it, your not. You want me to ring. You want everything to be good. Well guess what, it's not Rory.  
  
RORY: Well I don't know what it's like to be in this situation. I'm sorry that I don't understand.  
  
JESS: Well then don't lecture me on it.  
  
RORY: Sorry. I have to go or I'll be late or the fair.  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
RORY: Bye.  
  
JESS: Bye.  
  
[Rory walks out the door and down the stairs]  
  
RORY: Mum, we should probably go soon.  
  
LORELAI: Okay.  
  
RORY: Can I please have some coffee to go Luke?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, sure.  
  
[Luke pours Rory coffee and hands it to her]  
  
LUKE: Lorelai?  
  
LORELAI: Luke, must you even ask?  
  
LUKE: Yeah, yeah stupid question.  
  
[Luke hands Lorelai a cup]  
  
LORELAI: Bye Luke.  
  
[Scene changes to Paris, Madeline and Louise]  
  
PARIS: Have you seen Rory?  
  
MADELINE: You're the one who's been here since the crack of dawn.  
  
PARIS: She should be here reporting. She's missed the spelling bee.  
  
LOUISE: And the whole world will suffer because of it.  
  
PARIS: Look there she is.  
  
MADELINE: And the world rejoices.  
  
PARIS: RORY!  
  
[Rory walks over to Paris, Madeline and Louise]  
  
RORY: Yes Paris?  
  
PARIS: You're late.  
  
RORY: I know, I know.  
  
PARIS: Where's Katherine?  
  
RORY: Interviewing the winner of the spelling bee.  
  
PARIS: I hope you convinced her to change her mind about the article.  
  
RORY: We are collecting the information now and then worry about writing it tomorrow.  
  
PARIS: Is that a yes or a no?  
  
RORY: It's a we haven't discussed it yet.  
  
PARIS: Well it's lucky I've also collected the information.  
  
RORY: Why? It's our article to write.  
  
PARIS: I will not have an article that attacks the teachers in my paper. Oh, James wait up aren't you in charge of Science?  
  
[Paris runs off]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai walking around the fair. She sees Emily and Richard and turns around and starts walking in the other direction. She sees Max and stops. She watches as he kisses a girl. Lorelai turns around quickly and runs into Emily]  
  
EMILY: Lorelai, you look where you are going.  
  
LORELAI: Sorry mum.  
  
EMILY: Where's Rory?  
  
LORELAI: She's writing. I'm supposed to be meeting her for lunch.  
  
EMILY: Mind if we joined you?  
  
LORELAI: Ah sure. We're meeting at the front in two hours.  
  
EMILY: We'll meet you there. Goodbye Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Bye mum.  
  
[Emily walks off. Lorelai sees Rory and Katherine walking up ahead. Lorelai walks up to them and grabs Rory's arm]  
  
LORELAI: Excuse me; I need to borrow my daughter.  
  
RORY: Mum, we're discussing the article.  
  
LORELAI: Max has a girlfriend! I saw them kissing.  
  
RORY: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?  
  
LORELAI: No, I'm not. I am pathetic! I don't have a boyfriend. Oh my god what if I run into him?  
  
RORY: Mum, calm down. You're creating a scene. Stop and calm down. We'll go and get some coffee and then we will try and avoid him.  
  
LORELAI: I'm pathetic. Oh mum and dad are joining us for lunch.  
  
RORY: You're not calming down.  
  
[Lorelai turns and walks into Max]  
  
LORELAI: Sorry. Oh, Max, hi.  
  
MAX: Lorelai, hi.  
  
LORELAI: Ah great fair.  
  
MAX: Are you here with Rory?  
  
LORELAI: Yes and my boyfriend. He's around here somewhere.  
  
RORY: Mr. M, hi.  
  
MAX: You can still call me Max.  
  
RORY: Mum, aren't we supposed to be out the front?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah. Okay well bye.  
  
MAX: Goodbye Lorelai. Bye Rory.  
  
[Max watches them walk away]  
  
LORELAI: Oh my god. What have I done?  
  
RORY: I think you just lied to Max.  
  
LORELAI: I know! What if we bump into him again?  
  
RORY: You'll survive.  
  
LORELAI: But he'll know I lied.  
  
RORY: Well it's done now. You can't go back and change what you said.  
  
LORELAI: He cannot know I lied.  
  
RORY: Then don't let him know.  
  
LORELAI: Can we avoid him all day?  
  
[Before Rory can answer Paris runs up]  
  
PARIS: Quick, the English class is performing Shakespeare and Katherine's not there.  
  
[Paris runs off]  
  
LORELAI: Guess not.  
  
RORY: You don't have to come, if you don't want to.  
  
LORELAI: Maybe I could borrow someone to pretend to be my boyfriend.  
  
RORY: Mum!  
  
LORELAI: Well.  
  
[Scene changes to Emily and Richard waiting for Lorelai and Rory]  
  
EMILY: They're late.  
  
RICHARD: I'm sure they have a good reason for being late.  
  
[They watch as Lorelai and Rory come towards them]  
  
LORELAI: Sorry mum.  
  
RORY: Sorry grandma.  
  
[The girl Max kissed walks past]  
  
LORELAI: Rory! That's her!  
  
RORY: That's who?  
  
LORELAI: Max's girlfriend.  
  
RORY: Oh, her.  
  
EMILY: What are you talking about?  
  
LORELAI: Nothing.  
  
[Paris runs up to Rory]  
  
PARIS: You must come quickly. There was an accident in the Science area!  
  
EMILY: Oh dear. Was anyone hurt?  
  
PARIS: I don't think so. Hurry Rory.  
  
RORY: Okay, I'm coming.  
  
[Rory walks off with Paris]  
  
LORELAI: Well maybe we should cancel lunch.  
  
RICHARD: Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
  
LORELAI: Well I'll see you guys on Friday.  
  
EMILY: Goodbye Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Bye.  
  
RICHARD: Goodbye.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Paris looking at a very black table and a very shocked Brad]  
  
PARIS: Trust Brad to do something like this.  
  
RORY: What happened?  
  
PARIS: I think he mixed the wrong chemicals.  
  
RORY: Brad, what happened?  
  
BRAD: I.I don't know.  
  
RORY: Did you mix the wrong chemicals?  
  
BRAD: M..M...Maybe.  
  
PARIS: Look Brad, explain this from scratch.  
  
[The school nurse walks up]  
  
NUSRE: Sorry, Brad's coming with me.  
  
[Brad and the nurse walk off]  
  
PARIS: Great, there goes our story. Wait, come on.  
  
RORY: Where are we going?  
  
PARIS: We're going to follow them.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai drinking coffee and walking around]  
  
MAX: Lorelai, hello again.  
  
LORELAI: Max! Again! Hi!  
  
MAX: Has everyone deserted you?  
  
LORELAI: Oh, Rory's writing her story.  
  
MAX: Yeah, I saw her over near the Science area.  
  
LORELAI: Someone blew something up.  
  
MAX: Yeah. Where's you're boyfriend?  
  
LORELAI: Getting me something to eat. You know me. Can' go anywhere without at least 12 meals a day.  
  
MAX: Yeah, you're always eating. So what's this boyfriend of yours name?  
  
LORELAI: Ahh Luke.  
  
[Lorelai's eyes go wide as she realises what she has said]  
  
MAX: The guy from the diner?  
  
LORELAI: Um, well yes.  
  
[Lorelai starts to squirm. The girl walks up to Max]  
  
MAX'S FRIEND: Hey Max.  
  
MAX: Sarah, hi. Sarah this is Lorelai, Lorelai this is my cousin Sarah.  
  
LORELAI: Cousin!  
  
MAX: Yes cousin.  
  
[Lorelai laughs]  
  
LORELAI: Well, it's uh nice to meet you. I better go and find Rory.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Paris sneaking down a hall]  
  
RORY: I think we lost them after the turn back there.  
  
PARIS: Do you have any idea where they went?  
  
RORY: No, I don't.  
  
PARIS: Wait is that them?  
  
[The nurse walks out of the room]  
  
RORY: Paris, no we'll get caught. She'll be back anytime.  
  
[Paris walks into the room]  
  
RORY: Paris!  
  
[Rory follows Paris into the room]  
  
RORY: Paris, I'm going back.  
  
PARIS: Fine, I'll get the story.  
  
BRAD: H..Hello.  
  
RORY: Brad, it's just Paris and me. We have to go Paris.  
  
BRAD: Hey, don't go.  
  
PARIS: What happened when you mixed the chemicals?  
  
BRAD: Well the table blew up. I think Mr. Davis was hit.  
  
PARIS: Any idea where he is?  
  
BRAD: No.  
  
RORY: Paris, we have to go before the nurse comes back.  
  
PARIS: No.  
  
[The nurse enters]  
  
NURSE: What are you doing in here?  
  
RORY: We...uh...we where just seeing if Brad was okay.  
  
NURSE: I think you had better go.  
  
[She pushes them out the door]  
  
PARIS: We HAVE to find Mr. Davis.  
  
RORY: You can, but I'm not going with you.  
  
PARIS: Rory if you want to be a journalist you have to be sneaky.  
  
RORY: I have to find my mum.  
  
[Rory walks away from Paris towards the exit]  
  
PARIS: I'll remember this!  
  
RORY: Goodbye Paris.  
  
[Rory walks out the door. Paris sighs and then sees a teacher]  
  
PARIS: Miss. Morgan!  
  
[Scene changes to Rory walking up to Lorelai]  
  
RORY: Why didn't you save me form Paris?  
  
LORELAI: What? Oh um sorry.  
  
RORY: We just got caught inside because she wanted to find Brad.  
  
LORELAI: Well you've escaped now, because we are going.  
  
RORY: Wait, where are we going? What happened?  
  
LORELAI: I ran into Max.  
  
RORY: What did you say?  
  
LORELAI: That Luke was my boyfriend.  
  
RORY: What! Why?  
  
LORELAI: Well he asked what my boyfriends name was and Luke just came to mind. I was drinking coffee and we were talking about food and then bam, what's your boyfriends name. And food and coffee were still in my head and bam, Luke's name slipped out.  
  
[Rory laughs]  
  
LORELAI: It's not funny. That girl wasn't even his girlfriend! She was his cousin!  
  
[Rory laughs even harder than before]  
  
RORY: I'm sorry, but you said Luke and that girl was his cousin.  
  
LORELAI: We are leaving NOW!  
  
RORY: Okay, okay.  
  
LORELAI: Thank-you.  
  
RORY: Your welcome.  
  
[Katherine runs up to Rory]  
  
RORY: Katherine, I have to go, can you get the rest of the information for the article.  
  
KATHERINE: Uh I guess, but what about Paris?  
  
RORY: She's on her own wild goose chase she'll leave you alone.  
  
KATHERINE: Okay, do you want to go through the information tomorrow?  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
[Scene changes to the jeep]  
  
RORY: Are we going to Luke's for coffee?  
  
LORELAI: We don't have coffee at home?  
  
RORY: No, we ran out this morning.  
  
LORELAI: Well I'm not that thirsty.  
  
RORY: You want coffee and you know it.  
  
LORELAI: Fine.  
  
[Scene change to Luke's]  
  
JESS: How was the fair? Full of freaks?  
  
RORY: The fair was eventful.  
  
LUKE: Coffee?  
  
RORY: Yes please.  
  
LUKE: Enjoy the fair, Lorelai?  
  
LORELAI: Ah, um, well fine. It was fine.  
  
LUKE: You don't sound very convinced.  
  
LORELAI: Well it was fine. A bit boring and the coffee sucked.  
  
LUKE: The Coffee?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah. Half the reason we left early.  
  
JESS: Your mum is acting weird.  
  
RORY: Oh, just something that happened at the fair.  
  
JESS: Did Paris go crazy?  
  
RORY: Understatement of the year.  
  
JESS: What happened?  
  
RORY: Well she sort of took over on the article and dragged me through the school building and then the nurse caught us. Oh and the science experiment blew up.  
  
JESS: Sounds fun.  
  
RORY: It wasn't that bad, just a bit annoying.  
  
JESS: Lane was looking for you.  
  
RORY: Do you know what she wanted?  
  
JESS: Not really.  
  
RORY: How was your day?  
  
JESS: Okay. Luke's bugging me.  
  
RORY: About the wedding?  
  
[Jess scowls]  
  
JESS: Yeah, I'm going up next week.  
  
RORY: Sorry about this morning.  
  
JESS: Forget it. [Small pause] I can bring a guest.  
  
RORY: Can you?  
  
JESS: Wanna come?  
  
RORY: Yeah okay.  
  
JESS: Really!?  
  
RORY: Why wouldn't I?  
  
JESS: No reason, although one person does come to mind.  
  
RORY: My mum.  
  
JESS: Bingo.  
  
RORY: I'll talk to her and see what she says.  
  
JESS: She might need to fend for herself for the weekend Luke's closing the diner while we're away.  
  
RORY: She'll probably end up at Sookie's.  
  
[Jess laughs]  
  
[Camera shifts to Luke and Lorelai talking]  
  
LUKE: Liz's wedding is in 2 weeks. Jess and I are leaving next week.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, so Jess came around?  
  
LUKE: He's going, but doesn't want to be in the wedding.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, so is Caesar going to be in the diner?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: What!  
  
LUKE: The diner will be closed while I'm gone.  
  
LORELAI: Don't joke like that Luke, it's not funny.  
  
LUKE: I'm not joking the diner will be closed.  
  
LORELAI: What!  
  
LUKE: The diner will be closed as of Thursday night.  
  
LORELAI: Your not joking.  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: What are we going to eat?  
  
LUKE: You'll survive.  
  
LORELAI: Says you.  
  
LUKE: If you get desperate you could try and cook something.  
  
LORELAI: Me cook! No way! Will you be open on Sunday?  
  
LUKE: Sunday? Probably not.  
  
LORELAI: Well it looks like I'll have to buy lots of coffee.  
  
LUKE: Good idea.  
  
LORELAI: Well we better get going.  
  
LUKE: Good bye.  
  
JESS: See ya Rory.  
  
RORY: Bye Jess. Bye Luke.  
  
[Scene changes to the Gilmore house. Lorelai and Rory are eating Chinese in front of the TV]  
  
RORY: Luke and Jess are going to New York for the wedding next week.  
  
LORELAI: I know. Luke's will be closed. We'll have to order pizza.  
  
RORY: Jess asked me to go to the wedding as his guest.  
  
LORELAI: WHAT!?  
  
RORY: Jess is allowed to take a guest to the wedding and he asked me.  
  
LORELAI: Well do you want to go?  
  
RORY: I would like to.  
  
LORELAI: Oh.  
  
RORY: What do you think?  
  
LORELAI: Well if you want to go.  
  
RORY: Does that mean I can go?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, I suppose. Does Luke know?  
  
RORY: I don't know.  
  
LORELAI: Oh.  
  
RORY: I'll stay if you don't want me to go.  
  
LORELAI: No, go. You'll have fun.  
  
RORY: Are you sure?  
  
LORELAI: Yes go.  
  
RORY: Okay. I'm going to go to bed.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. I'm going to stay up awhile longer.  
  
RORY: Good night.  
  
LORELAI: Night.  
  
[Lorelai grabs the phone]  
  
LUKE: Hello?  
  
LORELAI: Hey Luke.  
  
LUKE: Lorelai? Do you have any idea what the time is?  
  
LORELAI: Uh no. What's the time?  
  
LUKE: About 11.30.  
  
LORELAI: That's not late.  
  
LUKE: Did you want something?  
  
LORELAI: Not really. Well yeah.  
  
LUKE: Well.  
  
LORELAI: Well uh, what do you think about Rory and Jess?  
  
LUKE: What about them?  
  
LORELAI: Well about there relationship.  
  
LUKE: There's not a lot we can do about it.  
  
LORELAI: I know that it's just.  
  
LUKE: Awkward.  
  
LORELAI: A bit. Did you know he asked her to the wedding?  
  
LUKE: I knew he could take friend, but I didn't know he had asked Rory.  
  
LORELAI: Well he did.  
  
LUKE: Are you going to let her go?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, I guess but look after her Luke okay.  
  
LUKE: Of course I will.  
  
LORELAI: Thanks.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Katherine talking about the article]  
  
KATHERINE: That's it. We're done.  
  
RORY: Now all we have to do is print it off.  
  
KATHERINE: Let's hope it's to Paris's liking.  
  
RORY: Here's hoping.  
  
[Paris enters the room]  
  
PARIS: Are you finished?  
  
KATHERINE: It's printing now.  
  
PARIS: Did you write it how I wanted you to?  
  
RORY: We wrote about the explosion.  
  
PARIS: Good and the rest?  
  
KATHERINE: A cross between our opinions.  
  
PARIS: Well be warned I may cut out some of it if it's too long.  
  
[Paris grabs the printed article from the printer and leaves the room]  
  
KATHERINE: Do you think she'll like it?  
  
RORY: I don't know. Maybe.  
  
KATHERINE: You know her.  
  
RORY: I don't know her.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory arriving home]  
  
LORELAI: Hey, I'm in here.  
  
[Rory walks into the kitchen]  
  
RORY: What are you doing?  
  
LORELAI: Well I was shopping in Hartford and there was this woman and I swear she looked like Martha Stewart. Anyway she was cooking this cake for some demonstration and she made it look so easy.  
  
[She looks around the very messy kitchen]  
  
LORELAI: Guess it's not.  
  
RORY: Where's the cake?  
  
LORELAI: In our ancient oven.  
  
RORY: When will it be ready?  
  
[The timer goes off]  
  
LORELAI: Now!  
  
RORY: Well, go and check it.  
  
[Lorelai opens the door and looks in]  
  
LORELAI: Well.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
[Lorelai takes out the cake. It has sagged in the middle and is dark brown]  
  
LORELAI: It looks okay.  
  
RORY: It looks a bit burnt.  
  
[Lorelai cuts a piece]  
  
LORELAI: Well here goes.  
  
[She eats the cake and makes a face]  
  
LORELAI: Luke's now!  
  
RORY: Not good?  
  
[Lorelai grabs her car keys]  
  
LORELAI: Definitely not good.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke's diner]  
  
LORELAI: Luke coffee NOW!  
  
LUKE: Okay. Rory?  
  
RORY: Yes please.  
  
[Luke grabs two cup and pours coffee]  
  
RORY: Thanks Luke.  
  
LORELAI: I tried to bake a cake.  
  
LUKE: Why?  
  
LORELAI: Because the lady in the shop did.  
  
LUKE: That's never inspired you to cook before.  
  
LORELAI: Yes it has. The burritos and the pork roast.  
  
LUKE: Do I need to point out that they both total disasters.  
  
LORELAI: Please don't. I've had a bad week.  
  
LUKE: It's Monday.  
  
LORELAI: Well a bad 4 days.  
  
LUKE: Make tomorrow a good day.  
  
LORELAI: I'll try but the new owners of the inn are really making my life hell.  
  
LUKE: More coffee?  
  
LORELAI: Please.  
  
[Luke refills her cups]  
  
LORELAI: They want to change the brand of coffee we serve at the inn!  
  
LUKE: To what?  
  
LORELAI: Some other brand.  
  
LUKE: But not the one you like?  
  
LORELAI: No.  
  
RORY: Where's Jess?  
  
LUKE: Upstairs.  
  
RORY: I'm going upstairs. LORELAI: Bye.  
  
[Rory goes upstairs. You can still hear Luke and Lorelai talking about the cake]  
  
[Scene follows Rory, she knocks on the apartment door. Jess opens the door]  
  
JESS: Hey come in.  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
JESS: So how was your day?  
  
RORY: It was okay. Mum tried to bake a cake.  
  
JESS: Really!  
  
RORY: It didn't turn out very well. It was burnt and sunk in the middle. Not to mention the huge mess she made.  
  
JESS: So you're here for cake.  
  
RORY: And coffee.  
  
JESS: So what are you doing up here?  
  
RORY: I came up here to tell you that I talked to my mum and I can go with you to the wedding.  
  
JESS: Yeah?  
  
RORY: She was a bit reluctant at first but then gave in and said I could go.  
  
JESS: Well good! Now I won't have to kidnap you.  
  
RORY: Kidnap me?  
  
JESS: Yeah I was thinking about it.  
  
RORY: Well now you won't have to.  
  
[Rory and Jess come downstairs holding hands. Lorelai watches them with a sad look]  
  
*** SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 4 ***  
  
While Rory is away Lorelai goes on a date only to realise what she has been looking for has been right under her nose. Meanwhile Jess and Rory find themselves in trouble after a night out in New York. 


	4. New York, New York

A/N ~ We are REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about taking so long to update our story. We have just started Year 11 and have soooo much homework! Also we only have some classes together and limited time to write this fic. :'( WE MISS S.O.S.E!!! (that was when we wrote most of the fic). BUT, we have decided to dedicate our study lessons to writing this fic ~ Blue and Aqua.  
  
[Scene opens with Jess and Rory are outside packing Luke's truck. Luke walks of the diner followed by Lorelai]  
  
LORELAI: Please?  
  
LUKE: I'm not giving you the keys to the diner.  
  
LORELAI: Please. Come on.  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Why not?  
  
LUKE: Because you will wreck the place.  
  
LORELAI: I will not.  
  
[Luke gives her a look]  
  
LORELAI: Fine. Rory come give your coffee deprived mother a hug.  
  
[Rory hugs Lorelai]  
  
RORY: I'm sure Sookie will give you coffee.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah. Okay be good and stay out of trouble.  
  
RORY: Don't worry, I'll be good.  
  
LORELAI: Remember New York is dangerous so don't you know go out.  
  
RORY: I'm sure I'll be fine.  
  
[Rory gets into the car with Jess]  
  
LORELAI: Look after her.  
  
[Lorelai hugs Luke. He looks uncomfortable]  
  
LORELAI: Bye.  
  
LUKE: Good bye Lorelai.  
  
[Luke gets into the car and they drive off. Lorelai waves. When the car is out of sight Lorelai smiles and holds up a key. She lets herself into the diner]  
  
[Opening credits]  
  
[Scene goes to Luke, Jess and Rory in New York]  
  
LUKE: Okay, the hotel should be just around this corner.  
  
JESS: Well unless we are sleeping in a park I say your wrong. I told you to take the other turn off.  
  
[Luke turns the corner and is greeted by a park]  
  
JESS: I told you.  
  
LUKE: Okay, where do I go from here?  
  
JESS: How am I supposed to know?  
  
LUKE: You used to live here.  
  
JESS: Yeah but I've never heard of the hotel before. Are you sure you got he name right?  
  
LUKE: I copied down what she told me.  
  
RORY: Are you sure you heard her right? Is there any hotel with a similar name Jess?  
  
JESS: Is there anything similar to the Purple Pig, no not really.  
  
RORY: Are you sure.  
  
JESS: I assure you nothing is even remotely similar to the Purple Pig.  
  
RORY: Maybe we should stop and ask for directions.  
  
JESS: I can not believe this.  
  
[Luke pulls up to a young woman]  
  
LUKE: Excuse me, can you please tell us where the Purple Pig hotel is?  
  
WOMAN: Sorry I've never heard of it.  
  
[A man comes over to them]  
  
MAN: I know where it is. You need to go back that way until you reach the end of the road and turn left. You'll see it soon enough.  
  
LUKE: Thank you.  
  
[He drives off]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai in the diner. She has made a mess. She is drinking coffee and eating cake. There is a knock at the door]  
  
SOOKIE: Lorelai are you in here?  
  
LORELAI: Hey Sookie. Come in.  
  
SOOKIE: How did you get the keys?  
  
LORELAI: Luke gave them to me.  
  
SOOKIE: He did?  
  
LORELAI: No.  
  
SOOKIE: I see.  
  
LORELAI: I have nothing to do. I'm bored. I'm actually bored!  
  
SOOKIE: Well we could go shopping.  
  
[There is a knock on the door]  
  
LORELAI: Or we could have some fun with the diner.  
  
SOOKIE: Honey I don't think that's a good idea.  
  
[Lorelai opens the door. A man is waiting there]  
  
MAN: Are you open?  
  
LORELAI: Yep, come in.  
  
SOOKIE: Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Well when I say open what I mean is no but I can make you coffee.  
  
MAN: Sounds good.  
  
[Scene changes to Jess, Rory and Luke standing outside a run down hotel]  
  
JESS: This is it?  
  
LUKE: Maybe it looks better on the inside.  
  
JESS: I don't think so. Did you check this place out before?  
  
LUKE: Well uh no.  
  
JESS: Great. Just great!  
  
RORY: Well let's see what it's like.  
  
[Scene changes to a danky room with a double bed]  
  
JESS: Good one uncle Luke.  
  
LUKE: Maybe we could find somewhere else to stay?  
  
JESS: You need to book in advance. There's no way you'll get in now. LUKE: We can try.  
  
JESS: Try away.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and the man talking]  
  
LORELAI: You can't put cream in coffee!  
  
SIMON: Have you tried it?  
  
LORELAI: Well no.  
  
SIMON: Well there.  
  
[Simon looks at his watch]  
  
SIMON: Look at the time. I have to go. But maybe we should go out for dinner some time?  
  
[Lorelai hesitates]  
  
[Scene changes to Sookie in the pantry. One hand is covering her mouth the other her fingers are crossed]  
  
LORELAI: Uh. Sure.  
  
[Sookie jumps up and down in the pantry]  
  
[Scene changes to Luke hanging up the phone]  
  
LUKE: How does the Central Star Inn sound?  
  
JESS: It's got to be better than here.  
  
RORY: How far away is it?  
  
LUKE: About 45 minutes away.  
  
JESS: Great. Well at least now we'll miss lunch with mum.  
  
[Luke looks at his watch]  
  
LUKE: We can go meet her and then check into the inn.  
  
JESS: I vote let's not do that.  
  
LUKE: I'll call her to tell her we'll met her later.  
  
JESS: Or not at all.  
  
RORY: Are we going to the inn?  
  
JESS: Look's like it. LUKE: Okay, let's go.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Sookie walking down the street]  
  
LORELAI: What was I thinking?  
  
SOOKIE: It'll be fun.  
  
LORELAI: What if Rory rings?  
  
SOOKIE: She'll get the answering machine.  
  
LORELAI: Maybe I should cancel.  
  
[She searches through her bag for her mobile]  
  
SOOKIE: Don't you dare.  
  
[Sookie takes the phone off Lorelai]  
  
SOOKIE: You are going to go out tonight Lorelai Gilmore and you are going to fun.  
  
LORELAI: But...  
  
SOOKIE: No buts. Now what are you going to wear?  
  
LORELAI: Wear? Oh god. Sookie what am I going to wear?  
  
SOOKIE: Right so we need to figure this out.  
  
[Lorelai starts listing her outfits]  
  
LORELAI: I should cancel.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke pulling up to the Central Star Inn]  
  
LUKE: Well it looks better than the last one.  
  
JESS: Yeah, but it's closer to mum which is something I could do without.  
  
LUKE: Jess, you better be nice to your mum.  
  
JESS: Yeah, yeah.  
  
LUKE: Good. Now we had better go inside and check in.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke, Jess and Rory walking into the room. In the room there is two single beds and a couch]  
  
JESS: Well Luke we'll stay here and you can have the single room.  
  
LUKE: No you won't. We'll share and Rory can have the single room.  
  
JESS: But you snore.  
  
LUKE: Tough luck.  
  
JESS: Well I'm getting the bed on the right.  
  
RORY: It's nearly 1.30.  
  
LUKE: We better get going.  
  
JESS: Aw, but I haven't unpacked.  
  
LUKE: That can wait until we get back.  
  
JESS: Uncle Luke, you can be so mean.  
  
LUKE: You never had an interest in unpacking before.  
  
JESS: What can I say, I'm in an unpacking mood.  
  
LUKE: We are going to meet your mother for lunch now.  
  
JESS: Won't that be fun.  
  
LUKE: Car, now.  
  
JESS: I'm going, I'm going.  
  
[Scene changes to Taylor and Miss. Patty]  
  
MISS PATTY: Did you hear Taylor? Lorelai's going on a date!  
  
TAYLOR: Really! Who with?  
  
MISS PATTY: I don't know. I heard it from Babette, who heard it from Monty, who heard it form Kirk, who overheard Lorelai talking.  
  
[Lorelai walks past]  
  
LORELAI: Hey Miss Patty. Taylor.  
  
MISS PATTY: Good morning dear. How are you?  
  
LORELAI: I'm good.  
  
MISS PATTY: Not lonely with out Rory are you?  
  
LORELAI: No, I'm fine.  
  
TAYLOR: I can't believe you let her go with that trouble maker.  
  
MISS PATTY: Now Taylor.  
  
TAYLOR: I'm just saying you can't know what he'll get her into. New York is a terribly dangerous place.  
  
LORELAI: She'll be fine. Well I'll see you later.  
  
[Lorelai walks off]  
  
MISS PATTY: Well she's happy. Must be her date.  
  
TAYLOR: Well if you ask me.  
  
MISS PATTY: Oh Taylor, be quiet.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke, Jess, Rory, Liz and Steve]  
  
LIZ: Darling.  
  
[Liz hugs Jess]  
  
JESS: Mum.  
  
LIZ: Luke! Your looking good and who's this?  
  
JESS: Mum, this is Rory, you met her when you came to Stars Hollow remember?  
  
LIZ: Oh of course.  
  
RORY: It's good to see you again.  
  
LIZ: You too dear.  
  
LUKE: So are we going to order?  
  
LIZ: Yes, yes of course.  
  
STEVE: Waiter.  
  
[While they order Jess stares at Steve]  
  
LUKE: IS everything organised for tomorrow?  
  
LIZ: Yep. It's all ready. It's going to look so good. Oh and that reminds me, the rehearsal dinner is tonight so Jess will have to come.  
  
JESS: Why?  
  
LIZ: Cos you're best man silly.  
  
[Jess glares at Luke]  
  
JESS: I told Luke I wasn't going to be best man.  
  
LIZ: Oh yes he told me, but don't be silly of course you'll be best man. JESS: I don't want to.  
  
LIZ: Jess don't be like this. You don't want to ruin the wedding, do you?  
  
JESS: I'm not doing it!  
  
LUKE: Come on Jess, it won't kill you to do your mum a favour, would it?  
  
JESS: I told you before, I'm not doing it.  
  
RORY: Here comes our food.  
  
JESS: I'm not hungry.  
  
LIZ: Oh I hope you're not sick for the wedding.  
  
JESS: That wouldn't be hard.  
  
LUKE: Jess.  
  
JESS: Will you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.  
  
[Jess gets up and leaves]  
  
RORY: Should someone go after him?  
  
LIZ: Just leave him.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai getting ready for her date]  
  
LORELAI: Uh this doesn't work.  
  
[She grabs the phone and dials]  
  
[Split scene - Lorelai and Rory]  
  
[Rory's cell phone rings]  
  
RORY: Hello?  
  
LORELAI: I need your help.  
  
RORY: Mum. What's wrong?  
  
LORELAI: I have a date and the outfit I am wearing is something out of Mary Poppins.  
  
RORY: You're going on a date?  
  
LORELAI: Yes in.  
  
[Lorelai looks at her watch]  
  
LORELAI: 10 minutes! Oh god quick help.  
  
RORY: What are you wearing?  
  
LORELAI: Bad clothing. I need help. Oh god, he'll be here on time, I know he'll be on time.  
  
RORY: Wear your dark blue dress with your blue shoes. Who are going out with?  
  
LORELAI: Some guy I met at the din.ahh a diner.  
  
RORY: Luke's diner?  
  
LORELAI: Well.  
  
RORY: Luke's diner is closed.  
  
LORELAI: Yes but uh I.  
  
RORY: What did you do to Luke's?  
  
LORELAI: Me nothing. I just snuck in and poured some guy coffee.  
  
RORY: How did you get in?  
  
LORELAI: I have a key.  
  
RORY: Luke gave you a key?  
  
LORELAI: Not exactly.  
  
RORY: Mum!  
  
LORELAI: Back to my clothing dilemma.  
  
RORY: I told you blue dress and blue shoes.  
  
LORELAI: Yes but now I have.  
  
[Lorelai looks at her watch]  
  
LORELAI: Two minutes to change.  
  
RORY: Then go.  
  
LORELAI: Love you.  
  
RORY: Go, and good luck.  
  
LORELAI: Be good.  
  
RORY: Of course, go or you'll be late.  
  
LORELAI: Don't go out at night.  
  
RORY: Goodbye mum.  
  
LORELAI: Wait.  
  
RORY: Yes.  
  
LORELAI: Bye.  
  
RORY: Goodbye mum.  
  
[Doorbell goes]  
  
[Split scene changes to just Lorelai]  
  
LORELAI: Shit.  
  
[Scene changes to Simon waiting. He pushes the doorbell again]  
  
LORELAI: Coming.  
  
[Lorelai opens the door]  
  
LORELAI: Hi, sorry about that.  
  
SIMON: It's fine. Shall we go?  
  
LORELAI: Sure.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory an Jess at the hotel]  
  
JESS: Ready?  
  
RORY: For what?  
  
JESS: Some fun.  
  
RORY: What? Where are we going?  
  
JESS: Out.  
  
RORY: Out where?  
  
JESS: Outside. New York.  
  
RORY: No.  
  
JESS: No?  
  
RORY: We can't go out now.  
  
JESS: Why not? RORY: Luke would kill us.  
  
JESS: He's asleep. Snoring like a baby.  
  
RORY: What if he wakes up?  
  
JESS: He won't. Come on.  
  
RORY: But.  
  
JESS: But what?  
  
RORY: Fine.  
  
JESS: Great, let's go.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai at dinner. She looks bored]  
  
SIMON: I mean how can you even think of buying it?  
  
LORELAI: I know, it's bad.  
  
[Lorelai fiddles with her phone]  
  
SIMON: So what do you think?  
  
LORELAI: What?  
  
SIMON: On the.  
  
[Lorelai's phone rings]  
  
LORELAI: Oh, I'm sorry I have to take this.  
  
[Lorelai gets up]  
  
LORELAI: Bad reception. I'll try outside.  
  
SIMON: You should change phones. I know a great company.  
  
LORELAI: Uh sure.  
  
[Lorelai walks outside]  
  
LORELAI: Why do I always choose the boring ones?  
  
[Scene changes to Jess and Rory walking down a busy street]  
  
RORY: So, where are we going?  
  
JESS: Where ever.  
  
RORY: So, no where in particular. JESS: Actually I have an idea.  
  
RORY: Would you care to share your idea?  
  
JESS: Come on, I'll show you.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai still outside on the phone]  
  
LORELAI: Come on Michel. Just ring me back in five minutes.  
  
MICHEL: No.  
  
LORELAI: Why not?  
  
MICHEL: I have better things to do with my time.  
  
LORELAI: You work for me. You have nothing to do.  
  
MICHEL: I have to go.  
  
LORELAI: No Michel, wait! Damn.  
  
[Lorelai dials a number]  
  
JACKSON: Hello?  
  
LORELAI: Jackson, can I speak to Sookie?  
  
JACKSON: Sookie's not here.  
  
LORELAI: Oh okay. Umm, could you call me in five minutes.  
  
JACKSON: Why?  
  
LORELAI: Because I'm on the worst date in the world.  
  
JACKSON: Okay.  
  
LORELAI: Thank you.  
  
[Lorelai walks back into the restaurant]  
  
LORELAI: I am so sorry. Something came up at the inn.  
  
SIMON: I hope you don't have to leave.  
  
LORELAI: No they'll call me if it gets any worse.  
  
SIMON: Good 'cos we have so much to talk about.  
  
LORELAI: I'm sure we do.  
  
[Scene changes to Jess and Rory standing outside a park with locked gates] JESS: We're here.  
  
RORY: But the park is closed.  
  
JESS: So?  
  
[Jess climbs over the fence]  
  
JESS: Come on.  
  
RORY: But, what if we get caught?  
  
JESS: I used to do this all the time.  
  
RORY: Fine.  
  
[Rory climbs over the fence]  
  
JESS: See how hard was that?  
  
RORY: I just broke the law.  
  
JESS: Feels great huh.  
  
RORY: I can't believe I broke the law. My mum is going to kill me.  
  
JESS: Don't tell her.  
  
RORY: I tell her everything.  
  
JESS: Change tradition.  
  
[Jess grabs Rory's hand and drags her]  
  
JESS: Come on.  
  
RORY: Where are we going?  
  
JESS: It's a surprise.  
  
RORY: I don't like surprises.  
  
JESS: You love surprises.  
  
RORY: Not this one.  
  
[They come to a fountain]  
  
JESS: Wait here.  
  
[Jess runs off]  
  
RORY: Jess! Where are you? [The fountain comes on]  
  
RORY: Jess! Come back.  
  
JESS: Hang on.  
  
[The fountain lights up]  
  
[Rory laughs]  
  
RORY: Wow.  
  
[Jess runs up to Rory]  
  
JESS: We have to go.  
  
RORY: What? Why?  
  
JESS: I think I tripped an alarm.  
  
RORY: I thought you said you came here all the time.  
  
JESS: I do. Come on.  
  
GUARD: Hey you.  
  
JESS: Run!  
  
[They run to the gate and climb back over]  
  
JESS: That was close.  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
POLICEMAN: Not close enough.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Simon]  
  
SIMON: I just love it there. Got my own place up there.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, wow. Nice.  
  
[Lorelai's phone rings]  
  
LORELAI: Oh, damn. Sorry. Hello?  
  
JACKSON: Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Don't tell me it got worse.  
  
JACKSON: What?  
  
LORELAI: I have to come in? JACKSON: Lorelai?  
  
LORELAI: Hang on.  
  
[She covers the mouthpiece]  
  
LORELAI: I'm sorry Simon, I have to go.  
  
SIMON: I'll drive you.  
  
LORELAI: Oh no, you don't have to.  
  
SIMON: I want to.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, but it's a long way.  
  
SIMON: I don't mind.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. Uh Jackson tell Sookie I'll be at the inn in 15 minutes to fix the problem in the kitchen.  
  
JACKSON: There's a problem with the inn's sink?  
  
LORELAI: Yes, well tell her to wait. I'll be right there.  
  
JACKSON: Okay.  
  
LORELAI: Let's go.  
  
[Scene changes to Sookie and Jackson in the car]  
  
JACKSON: Lorelai says there's a problem at the inn.  
  
SOOKIE: What?  
  
JACKOSN: She was acting weird.  
  
SOOKIE: What happened at the inn?  
  
JACKSON: She said something about a problem in the kitchen.  
  
SOOKIE: My kitchen! Step on it.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Jess in a police station. A policeman is holding Jess's file]  
  
POLICEMAN: It says here you've done this before.  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
[Policeman turns to Rory]  
  
POLICEMAN: Okay, well it is your first offence so consider this a warning. You can go when your guardian gets here.  
  
[Policeman leaves]  
  
RORY: Guardian? Did he just go to call Luke?  
  
JESS: Yeah, he's the one looking after you in New York.  
  
RORY: I thought you said you'd never been caught.  
  
JESS: Well there was these two times.  
  
RORY: You've been caught twice before?  
  
JESS: Caught is such a strong word. Let's say suspected.  
  
RORY: Have you ever been charged?  
  
JESS: Nah, but I think it's three strikes your out.  
  
RORY: They won't charge you will they?  
  
JESS: Who knows. It'll probably only be a fine.  
  
[Scene changes to Jackson and Sookie arriving at the inn]  
  
[Sookie runs into the kitchen]  
  
SOOKIE: It's fine.  
  
[She starts walking around checking things]  
  
SOOKIE: Are you sure she said the kitchen?  
  
JACKSON: Yes she said the kitchen, but she sounded odd. And she said something about a bad date.  
  
SOOKIE: OH, she wants an excuse. She wasn't serious. Thank god. Okay let's go.  
  
[They walk out and run into Lorelai and Simon]  
  
SOOKIE: Lorelai! Oh and Simon. Oh Lorelai the kitchen! My beautiful kitchen!  
  
JACKSON: There's nothing wrong with the kitchen.  
  
SOOKIE: Nothing wrong!!! The color scheme is awful!  
  
[Lorelai whispers to Simon]  
  
LORELAI: She's a bit eccentric.  
  
SOOKIE: It needs to change. LORELAI: Okay. We'll go look at it now. I'll meet you in there.  
  
SOOKIE: Okay.  
  
[Sookie and Jackson walk into the kitchen]  
  
LORELAI: I'm so sorry. She's very serious about her work. She's the best so we put up with her.  
  
SIMON: Well I better go. Can I call you?  
  
LORELAI: Uhhh, sure um. Here's my number.  
  
SIMON: Thanks, bye.  
  
LORELAI: Bye.  
  
[Simon leaves and Lorelai sighs in relief]  
  
[Scene changes to Luke arriving at the police station with Steve]  
  
[Luke and Steve walk up to a desk]  
  
LUKE: Excuse me. I'm looking for my nephew Jess Mariano and his friend Rory Gilmore.  
  
POLICEMAN: Follow me.  
  
[They follow the policeman into a room with cells. Jess is sitting in one]  
  
JESS: Hey uncle Luke.  
  
LUKE: What were you thinking?  
  
JESS: About how nice the inside of a jail cell looks. Much better than the ones on TV.  
  
LUKE: Where's Rory?  
  
POLICEMAN: She's outside ready to go.  
  
LUKE: What about Jess?  
  
POLICEMAN: He's being charged.  
  
LUKE: What for?  
  
POLICEMAN: Breaking into a public place and for vandalism.  
  
JESS: I just turned on a bloody fountain.  
  
STEVE: Jess, keep quiet. I'm his lawyer. Luke get Rory.  
  
LUKE: Fine.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Sookie in the kitchen eating ice-cream]  
  
SOOKIE: That bad huh.  
  
LORELAI: Awful. All he could do was talk. Ugh, I sat there the entire time thinking I'd rather be sitting in the diner talking with Luke, eating a burger.  
  
SOOKIE: With Luke?  
  
LORELAI: Well, yeah he cooks the burgers.  
  
SOOKIE: So you wanted a burger?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, we were eating this really weird beef.  
  
SOOKIE: Ever think you wanted to go to the diner for a reason?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, it's where I eat.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Luke outside. Jess and Steve walk out]  
  
LUKE: I thought you were being charged?  
  
STEVE: I got him off.  
  
JESS: I'm back.  
  
STEVE: Let's keep tonight from your mother, okay.  
  
[Jess shrugs]  
  
JESS: Sure.  
  
STEVE: I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
[Steve leaves]  
  
LUKE: What the hell were you thinking? It's your mother's wedding tomorrow.  
  
JESS: Look, I'll be good tomorrow. I'll be the perfect son, okay.  
  
LUKE: Lorelai is going to kill me.  
  
JESS: Sorry Rory.  
  
RORY: It's not your fault.  
  
LUKE: Like hell it isn't. He's the one that broke into the park.  
  
JESS: If your so worried don't tell her.  
  
LUKE: I have to tell her. RORY: You don't have to tell her.  
  
LUKE: Yes I do.  
  
JESS: Come on uncle Luke. You don't wanna have to beg for forgiveness do you?  
  
LUKE: I'd rather tell her and face the consequences than have her find out some other way.  
  
RORY: She won't find out.  
  
JESS: Come on uncle Luke.  
  
LUKE: Fine.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
LUKE: I won't tell her.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She sits up and grabs the phone]  
  
SOOKIE: Hello?  
  
LORELAI: What did you mean?  
  
SOOKIE: What? Do you know what time it is?  
  
LORELAI: What did you mean?  
  
SOOKIE: With what?  
  
LORELAI: When you said I wanted to go to the diner for a reason.  
  
SOOKIE: You're calling in the middle of the night for this?  
  
LORELAI: Did you mean that I have feelings for Luke?  
  
SOOKIE: Yes.  
  
LORELAI: Well you're wrong.  
  
SOOKIE: Okay.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. Bye.  
  
SOOKIE: Bye.  
  
[Lorelai hangs up the phone and puts it down. She then picks it back up and redials]  
  
SOOKIE: Lorelai?  
  
LORELAI: Do you think I do? SOOKIE: Do what?  
  
LORELAI: Have feelings for Luke.  
  
SOOKIE: Do you?  
  
LORELAI: Maybe, I don't know.  
  
SOOKIE: Can we talk about this tomorrow?  
  
LORELAI: Sure, bye.  
  
SOOKIE: Bye.  
  
[Lorelai puts down the phone]  
  
LORELAI: I am so not getting any sleep.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke and Jess getting ready for the wedding]  
  
LUKE: Hurry up.  
  
JESS: Hey, don't you want me to look like the perfect little son?  
  
LUKE: You can't be the perfect little son if you don't hurry up.  
  
JESS: That's my plan.  
  
LUKE: Just hurry up.  
  
JESS: Yes sir.  
  
LUKE: Where's your tie?  
  
JESS: I'm not wearing one.  
  
LUKE: You have to wear one.  
  
JESS: No way.  
  
LUKE: Fine. Can you see if Rory's ready?  
  
JESS: Sure.  
  
[Jess walks to Rory's room]  
  
JESS: Room service.  
  
[Rory is wearing a scarlet dress that falls just above the knee with black shoes. Her hair is straight and out]  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
JESS: You look great!  
  
RORY: Thank you.  
  
JESS: Very sexy.  
  
RORY: You look good in a tux.  
  
JESS: I'm not wearing a tie.  
  
RORY: I didn't say you had to.  
  
JESS: Luke says a tux isn't a tux without a bowtie.  
  
RORY: It'll do.  
  
JESS: Yeah well.  
  
RORY: You look good.  
  
JESS: Thanks. You ready to go?  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
JESS: Let the fun begin.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Sookie drinking coffee in the diner]  
  
SOOKIE: So want to explain the late night phone calls?  
  
LORELAI: It was nothing.  
  
SOOKIE: You called me in the middle of the night for nothing!  
  
LORELAI: All right maybe something, I don't know.  
  
SOOKIE: Cake?  
  
LORELAI: Please.  
  
[Kirk opens the door]  
  
LORELAI: Kirk, the sign says closed.  
  
KIRK: does Luke know you're here?  
  
LORELAI: Yes.  
  
KIRK: Because he told me that.  
  
LORELAI: Kirk, what does the sign say?  
  
KIRK: Closed. Fine. But I'm telling Luke you were here. [Kirk leaves]  
  
LORELAI: I think we're busted.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory, Jess and Luke arriving at the wedding. It's in a park with a lot of pink flowers]  
  
JESS: Well mum chose that decorations that's for sure.  
  
LUKE: You're supposed to be nice.  
  
JESS: It's not like I said it to her face.  
  
LUKE: Well, make sure you don't.  
  
[Jess mocks salute]  
  
JESS: Yes sir.  
  
LUKE: I'm going to say hello to Steve.  
  
JESS: Well let's head for the nearest exit shall we.  
  
[Luke walks off]  
  
JESS: Do I see drinks? Yep I see drinks!  
  
RORY: Do you want to sit down?  
  
JESS: Nah let's offer the band alcohol. Maybe if we can get them drunk they'd play the death march instead of the wedding march.  
  
RORY: Jess!  
  
JESS: Right, good boy. Sure right. Sorry, I forgot.  
  
RORY: Do you want to sit down?  
  
JESS: That's probably a good idea.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai at the inn. The phone rings. Lorelai picks it up]  
  
LORELAI: Hello Independence Inn.  
  
SIMON: Hello. Can I please speak to Lorelai Gilmore?  
  
[Lorelai changes her voice]  
  
LORELAI: I'm sorry she's with our cook in the kitchen trying to decide on a color scheme.  
  
SIMON: Could you get her to call me back?  
  
LORELAI: Sure. Bye, bye now.  
  
[Lorelai hangs up]  
  
LORELAI: Dam!  
  
[Scene changes to the wedding]  
  
LIZ: Oh Luke, psst Luke.  
  
[Luke turns around]  
  
LUKE: Liz.  
  
LIZ: Quick.  
  
[She pulls him into the bushes]  
  
LUKE: Ow, what?  
  
LIZ: We have a problem.  
  
LUKE: What?  
  
LIZ: The minister is sick.  
  
LUKE: What are you going to do?  
  
LIZ: Well as long as the minister is present I can get someone else read it!  
  
LUKE: So get someone else to read it.  
  
LIZ: Why do you think I am standing here in the bushes?  
  
LUKE: No. No way.  
  
LIZ: Luke please. Come on. I'm your sister. It'll be easy.  
  
LUKE: No. get someone else to do it.  
  
LIZ: There is no one else.  
  
LUKE: Surely there is someone else.  
  
LIZ: Who?  
  
LUKE: Get one of Steve's relatives.  
  
LIZ: All of them are best men, plus I don't get on with his mother.  
  
LUKE: Then get Steve to ask her.  
  
LIZ: I am not having that witch marry me. Look it's either you or Jess. LUKE: But.  
  
LIZ: Please Luke.  
  
LUKE: Fine.  
  
LIZ: Thank you!  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Jess sitting down at a table]  
  
JESS: Is that Luke?  
  
RORY: Where?  
  
JESS: Um. Standing where the minister is stands dressed in some weird robe.  
  
RORY: I think so.  
  
JESS: Oh my god.  
  
RORY: Is the minister sick?  
  
JESS: He will be when he sees Luke.  
  
RORY: He's going to do the ceremony.  
  
JESS: This wedding is picking up!  
  
RORY: Can he do that?  
  
JESS: Who cares?  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Sookie in the diner]  
  
LORELAI: Okay, so what if I eat here a lot?  
  
SOOKIE: I didn't say anything.  
  
LORELAI: Even if I do have feelings for Luke it's not like I could do anything.  
  
SOOKIE: Why?  
  
LORELAI: Because it's Luke.  
  
SOOKIE: What's wrong with Luke?  
  
LORELAI: Nothing! Ahh right that's it. I will swear off men.  
  
SOOKIE: Lorelai. Just ask Luke out.  
  
LORELAI: No.  
  
SOOKIE: Yes.  
  
LORELAI: No.  
  
SOOKIE: Yes.  
  
LORELAI: No.  
  
SOOKIE: Yes.  
  
LORELAI: Fine.  
  
SOOKIE: Fine?  
  
LORELAI: Yes.  
  
SOOKIE: Yes?  
  
[Lorelai's cell phone rings]  
  
LORELAI: Hello?  
  
MICHEL: Where are you?  
  
LORELAI: Ahh in traffic? Honk, honk.  
  
MICHEL: You are supposed to be here.  
  
LORELAI: I am?  
  
MICHEL: Yes, you are.  
  
LORELAI: Now?  
  
MICHEL: No, tomorrow. Yes now.  
  
LORELAI: Okay well when the traffic clears I'll be there.  
  
MICHEL: Hurry up.  
  
LORELAI: I don't control the traffic.  
  
MICHEL: You are not in traffic.  
  
LORELAI: I am too! Honk, honk.  
  
SOOKIE: Beep.  
  
MICHEL: You are not even in your car.  
  
LORELAI: I am too!  
  
MICHEL: You drive with music, there is no music playing.  
  
LORELAI: I turned it off to talk to you.  
  
MICHEL: I cannot hear your car.  
  
LORELAI: I pulled over.  
  
MICHEL: I thought you were caught in traffic.  
  
LORELAI: I was on the right so I pulled over.  
  
MICHEL: Well start your car and hurry up. You are late.  
  
LORELAI: Bye Michel.  
  
MICHEL: Just hurry up and get here.  
  
LORELAI: Bye.  
  
MICHEL: Goodbye.  
  
LORELAI: Work awaits.  
  
SOOKIE: Yay!  
  
[Scene changes to Jess, Rory and Luke in Luke's car]  
  
JESS: I can't believe you stuffed up! You pronounced your own sister's name wrong!  
  
LUKE: I know.  
  
JESS: Thank you for the wonderful ceremony you managed to conduct.  
  
LUKE: Leave it.  
  
JESS: Why?  
  
LUKE: Just leave it.  
  
RORY: Give him a break Jess.  
  
JESS: Okay, but I'm so glad mum gave me her camera!  
  
LUKE: You took photos?  
  
JESS: Yep. Don't worry Luke I'll make sure I get copies.  
  
LUKE: Why did you take photos?  
  
JESS: To laugh at you and so I remember this joyous occasion.  
  
[Scene changes to the reception]  
  
JESS: Well Luke, that's our new family.  
  
CAMERA GUY: Say cheese.  
  
LUKE: Did he just take a photo?  
  
JESS: I think so. Geez, I already hate them.  
  
LUKE: What is it with people taking photos at inappropriate moments.  
  
JESS: Well, Luke, mingle! Come on Rory.  
  
RORY: Okay.  
  
[Jess grabs a glass of full glass of wine off a table]  
  
JESS: Let's toast the happy couple.  
  
RORY: Jess!  
  
JESS: What?  
  
RORY: What if Luke or your mum sees you drinking wine?  
  
JESS: Mum's too happy to care and Luke is being attacked by Steve's parents.  
  
RORY: Have you ever met Steve's parents?  
  
JESS: Nope.  
  
[He sculls the wine]  
  
JESS: Well, what shall we do?  
  
RORY: What do you want to do?  
  
JESS: Get out of here.  
  
RORY: Other than that?  
  
JESS: Who knows.  
  
RORY: Do you want to get something to eat?  
  
JESS: I guess. I hope it's normal food. Not like Sookie's.  
  
RORY: Well, let's go see.  
  
JESS: It looks okay.  
  
RORY: Yeah, some of it's normal.  
  
[Jess tastes something that looks like a pastry]  
  
JESS: Yuk! God. That is not normal.  
  
RORY: What is it?  
  
JESS: Don't ask me.  
  
[A girl walks up]  
  
GIRL: Hey, I'd stay clear of the food, it's a bit wacked.  
  
JESS: Hey Tam. What are you doing here?  
  
TAM: Your mum invited me.  
  
RORY: Hi, I'm Rory.  
  
TAM: Tam.  
  
JESS: Oh sorry, Rory this is Tam, Tam, Rory.  
  
TAM: I've known Jess since he was 5.  
  
RORY: Wow, you must know him really well.  
  
TAM: Yeah well.  
  
JESS: Tam used to live next door.  
  
[Luke walks over to them]  
  
LUKE: Jess, have you met Steve's parents?  
  
JESS: Well if I said I had would you believe me?  
  
LUKE: I'll take that as a no.  
  
JESS: So far I have been able to avoid them. I see you were caught by them.  
  
LUKE: Yeah, they're awful.  
  
TAM: They're okay, I've met them before.  
  
LUKE: Come on Jess.  
  
JESS: Do I have to?  
  
LUKE: Yes.  
  
JESS: Fine. Will you be okay Rory?  
  
TAM: I'll look after her.  
  
[Jess and Luke leave]  
  
RORY: So.  
  
TAM: So.  
  
RORY: What do you think of Steve?  
  
TAM: He's alright. He's been living with Liz for awhile now.  
  
RORY: Jess wouldn't agree with that.  
  
TAM: No, I guess not.  
  
RORY: So, did you and Jess go to the same school?  
  
TAM: Well we were at the same school, but whether we went or not was a different story.  
  
RORY: Where did you go?  
  
TAM: Around.  
  
RORY: Is there any normal food here?  
  
TAM: Not that I can see. So I guess your Jess's new girlfriend huh?  
  
RORY: Kind of.  
  
TAM: Either you are or you aren't with Jess.  
  
RORY: We've gone out a couple of times.  
  
TAM: Well at least you made it out of the house. We never did.  
  
RORY: What do you mean?  
  
TAM: You don't know? Oh me and Jess were together before he left.  
  
RORY: Oh, no I didn't know.  
  
TAM: So you're from 'Sleepy Hollow' huh?  
  
RORY: Is that what Jess calls it?  
  
TAM: Yeah.  
  
RORY: Yes, I live in 'Sleepy Hollow'.  
  
TAM: Oh, you must get bored. Jess says the town doesn't have anything.  
  
RORY: I manage. If it gets too boring, Hartford's not that far away.  
  
TAM: Right. So.  
  
RORY: So.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai working at the inn]  
  
[The phone rings]  
  
LORELAI: Independence Inn.  
  
EMILY: Lorelai. It's me.  
  
LORELAI: Hi, mum.  
  
EMILY: I need to book a room.  
  
LORELAI: Why?  
  
EMILY: My sister is coming to visit.  
  
LORELAI: Aunty Lucy?  
  
EMILY: I only have one sister.  
  
LORELAI: You haven't spoken to her in 7 years.  
  
EMILY: She sent a letter. She's going to Mexico and wants to see me.  
  
LORELAI: Mexico, huh. Wasn't she in India?  
  
EMILY: Last I heard. Just give her a room.  
  
LORELAI: When?  
  
EMILY: Next week.  
  
LORELAI: All week?  
  
EMILY: Yes.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, sure. So when is she coming?  
  
EMILY: Friday.  
  
LORELAI: Oh well you wouldn't want us to be in your way then.  
  
EMILY: Nice try Lorelai. You will still come for dinner.  
  
[Scene changes to the reception]  
  
[Rory and Tam are standing in silence]  
  
[Jess walks over to them]  
  
JESS: I think they were expecting someone else.  
  
TAM: Don't they all?  
  
RORY: Were they as bad as Luke said?  
  
JESS: I think I was a shock to them.  
  
TAM: You didn't.  
  
JESS: Well they looked so bored.  
  
RORY: What did you do?  
  
JESS: I was my charming self.  
  
TAM: In other words you were rude.  
  
JESS: Hey, it's not my fault they don't like me.  
  
RORY: You are hopeless.  
  
JESS: Thanks.  
  
RORY: That wasn't a compliment.  
  
JESS: Come on Rory. I don't like them and they don't like me. It works better this way.  
  
RORY: What did Luke say?  
  
JESS: He's annoyed. He's trying to smooth things over now.  
  
TAM: I better go find my mum.  
  
JESS: Yeah say hi to her. See ya Tam.  
  
RORY: Bye.  
  
TAM: Nice to meet you, bye.  
  
[Tam walks off]  
  
RORY: I wonder how Luke's doing.  
  
JESS: He was going to try and find some real food.  
  
RORY: I don't think there is any.  
  
JESS: Well I'm not gonna touch any of that funny stuff.  
  
RORY: What are you going to do?  
  
JESS: Eat later. Or we could eat now, come on.  
  
RORY: What do you mean eat now?  
  
JESS: I think I saw a diner down the road.  
  
RORY: We can't leave.  
  
JESS: Sure. No one will miss us for an hour. We'll come back in time to say goodbye.  
  
RORY: What if we get caught.again.  
  
JESS: The police are not going to arrest us for leaving my mother's wedding.  
  
RORY: That's not what I meant.  
  
JESS: So Luke is annoyed at us. Who cares?  
  
RORY: I do.  
  
JESS: Fine. I'll go and then come back with the food.  
  
RORY: What if Luke or your mum realise you've gone?  
  
JESS: Cover for me.  
  
RORY: And say what?  
  
JESS: I don't know that I'm in the bathroom.  
  
RORY: But I'm a terrible liar.  
  
JESS: You're not that bad.  
  
RORY: Oh, yes I am.  
  
JESS: Well then tell them I'm down the road getting real food.  
  
RORY: Alright go.  
  
[Rory disappears into the crowd as Jess walks away. Tam comes over to him]  
  
TAM: You're not thinking of leaving are you?  
  
JESS: I'm pretty sure there's a diner down the street.  
  
TAM: Real food.  
  
JESS: Yep.  
  
TAM: Mind if I come?  
  
JESS: Sure.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai coming home. She enters the kitchen and looks in the refrigerator]  
  
LORELAI: Ugh, there's nothing here.  
  
[She looks in the cupboard]  
  
LORELAI: I have no food in this house.  
  
[She grabs the phone]  
  
LORELAI: Joe, hi. Can I have a large pizza?  
  
LORELAI: Of course.  
  
LORELAI: No, Rory's still in New York.  
  
LORELAI: Yes, I still want large.  
  
LORELAI: See you soon.  
  
[Lorelai looks around]  
  
LORELAI: This calls for some shopping.  
  
[She grabs her bag and hen pauses]  
  
LORELAI: After the pizza.  
  
[Scene changes to Rory and Luke]  
  
LUKE: Have you seen Jess?  
  
RORY: Not for awhile.  
  
LUKE: Do you know where he went?  
  
RORY: No.  
  
LUKE: Well if you see him can you tell him that his mother wants to talk to him.  
  
RORY: Sure.  
  
LUKE: He hasn't left has he?  
  
RORY: I don't think so.  
  
LUKE: What do you mean you don't think so?  
  
RORY: Well, I don't exactly know where he is, but I don't think he left.  
  
LUKE: Where did he say he was going?  
  
RORY: The bathroom.  
  
LUKE: How long ago was that?  
  
RORY: Not that long ago.  
  
LUKE: How long?  
  
RORY: About 10 minutes ago.  
  
[Jess comes up behind Luke]  
  
JESS: Are you talking about me?  
  
RORY: Jess, you're back.  
  
[Luke turns around]  
  
LUKE: Where have you been?  
  
JESS: I went to the little boys room.  
  
LUKE: Oh, well your mother wants to talk to you.  
  
JESS: Why?  
  
LUKE: Go see her and find out.  
  
JESS: But.fine.  
  
[He walks past Rory and whispers]  
  
JESS: Foods with Tam. Go outside then turn right. She's behind the second door.  
  
[Jess walks away]  
  
[Scene changes to Rory walking down a hall, out the door and to Tam]  
  
TAM: Took you long enough. Where's Jess?  
  
RORY: Talking to his mum.  
  
TAM: Oh, well dig in.  
  
RORY: Did you go with Jess to get this?  
  
TAM: Yeah, I saw him sneaking out. Good thing to, he couldn't have carried it all by himself.  
  
[Tam holds up two burgers]  
  
TAM: Pickles or no pickles.  
  
RORY: Pickles.  
  
[Tam hands her a burger]  
  
TAM: Good. I wanted the no pickles. So how long is Jess going to be?  
  
RORY: I don't know.  
  
TAM: Kay. So this wedding's a bit of a bore.  
  
RORY: It's not too bad.  
  
TAM: Not really my scene. So how serious are you and Jess?  
  
RORY: That's not really any of your business.  
  
TAM: Okay. Touchy subject.  
  
[Jess enters the room]  
  
JESS: Never thought I'd escape.  
  
RORY: What did she want?  
  
JESS: Me to meet Steve's family.  
  
RORY: What are they like?  
  
JESS: Like Steve.  
  
TAM: Boring.  
  
JESS: Yep.  
  
[Grabs some fries]  
  
JESS: I'm so hungry.  
  
[Rory and Tam stare at each other]  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai shopping]  
  
[She walks past a pet store and looks in the window at a black Labrador puppy]  
  
LORELAI: Ohh, hello. Awww you look so lonely.  
  
[The puppy licks the glass]  
  
LORELAI: I'm sorry I can't break you out. I kill pets, it's true.  
  
[The puppy wags its tail]  
  
LORELAI: Rory would make me take you back.  
  
[The puppy jumps out]  
  
LORELAI: Rory's not here though.  
  
[Scene changes to the wedding]  
  
[Tam, Rory and Jess are inside sitting at a table. A women heads towards the table]  
  
JESS: Mother alert.  
  
TAM: Shit. Better go before she makes a scene.  
  
JESS: You know how much I love those.  
  
[Tam runs off and guides the women away from the table]  
  
RORY: She seems nice.  
  
JESS: Who?  
  
RORY: Tam.  
  
JESS: Oh yeah, I suppose.  
  
RORY: Is something wrong?  
  
JESS: No, it's just I thought you didn't like her.  
  
RORY: I never said that.  
  
JESS: You acted like it.  
  
RORY: Well I don't.  
  
JESS: Okay then.  
  
RORY: Do you want to dance?  
  
JESS: I.well. I can't dance. I skipped those classes.  
  
RORY: Come on. At least try. Please.  
  
JESS: The things I do for you.  
  
RORY: Thank you.  
  
[They get up and dance. Jess looks uncomfortable]  
  
Whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel  
  
Like i am home again whenever i'm alone with  
  
You you make me feel like i am whole again  
  
Whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel  
  
Like i am young again whenever i'm alone with  
  
You you make me feel like i am fun again  
  
However far away i will always love you however  
  
Long i stay i will always love you whatever  
  
Words i say i will always love you i will always  
  
Love you  
  
Whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel  
  
Like i am free again whenever i'm alone with  
  
You you make me feel like i am clean again  
  
However far away i will always love you however  
  
Long i stay i will always love you whatever  
  
Words i say i will always love you i will always  
  
Love you [Scene changes to Rory in her hotel room]  
  
[She picks up her cell phone and dials]  
  
LORELAI: Hello?  
  
RORY: Hi mum.  
  
LORELAI: Rory! Hello. Having fun?  
  
RORY: Yes, how have you been?  
  
LORELAI: Me, good.  
  
[Muffled sound]  
  
LORELAI: No!  
  
RORY: What?  
  
LORELAI: Nothing. Sorry, so tell me about the wedding.  
  
RORY: It was okay. Luke performed the ceremony.  
  
LORELAI: Did he wear a robe?  
  
RORY: Yes, he wore a robe.  
  
[Lorelai laughs, muffled sounds]  
  
LORELAI: Crap!  
  
RORY: What?  
  
LORELAI: Nothing.  
  
RORY: What happened?  
  
[Background bark]  
  
RORY: Was that a dog?  
  
LORELAI: No.  
  
RORY: I heard a dog.  
  
LORELAI: Oh it's outside.  
  
[Background crashing]  
  
RORY: What did it knock over outside?  
  
LORELAI: The bin.  
  
RORY: Did you get a dog?  
  
LORELAI: No! Well maybe. But he's really cute and sweet and hungry.  
  
RORY: You got a dog!  
  
LORELAI: I was lonely.  
  
RORY: You can't keep him.  
  
LORELAI: You haven't seen him.  
  
RORY: So? You can't keep him.  
  
LORELAI: Yes I can. Don't make me give him back.  
  
RORY: Why not?  
  
LORELAI: He's cute.  
  
RORY: We kill our pets. You don't want to kill the cute dog do you?  
  
LORELAI: Actually I've kept him alive for three hours!  
  
RORY: How much longer will you be able to keep him alive?  
  
LORELAI: I won't kill him.  
  
RORY: What will happen to him while you're at work?  
  
LORELAI: He will be outside. Heaps of people leave their dogs!  
  
RORY: Heaps of people remember to leave food out for their dogs, you won't.  
  
LORELAI: I will.  
  
RORY: You said that about every other pet we've had and none of them have survived. You always forget.  
  
LORELAI: Brrr.Brrr.we're breaking up.Brrr.Brr.  
  
RORY: Nice try.  
  
LORELAI: Just met him first.  
  
RORY: Fine, I'll meet him, but then he goes back.  
  
LORELAI: We'll see.  
  
RORY: We are not keeping the poor dog. He deserves to live.  
  
LORELAI: So, wedding spill.  
  
RORY: The wedding was fine.  
  
LORELAI: Just fine?  
  
RORY: Just fine.  
  
LORELAI: Okay.  
  
RORY: I met Jess's ex-girlfriend  
  
LORELAI: Wow. How was she?  
  
RORY: Nice.  
  
LORELAI: Really!  
  
RORY: No.  
  
LORELAI: Ha, I knew it.  
  
RORY: Knew what?  
  
LORELAI: That she wasn't nice. Ex-girlfriends never are.  
  
RORY: Oh, no they're not. Did you name the dog?  
  
LORELAI: Not yet. Ahh, how's Luke?  
  
RORY: He's fine. A bit embarrassed but fine.  
  
LORELAI: You have pictures right?  
  
RORY: Jess took pictures.  
  
LORELAI: I must have one!  
  
RORY: You'll have to ask Jess.  
  
LORELAI: Can't you get one for me?  
  
RORY: You're the one who wants the photos. You ask.  
  
LORELAI: Meanie.  
  
RORY: How are you surviving without the diner?  
  
LORELAI: Sookie.  
  
RORY: I have to go.  
  
LORELAI: Do you have to?  
  
RORY: Yeah, sorry.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, see you tomorrow.  
  
RORY: Yep, bye.  
  
LORELAI: Bye.  
  
[Scene changes to Luke, Jess and Rory pulling up outside the Gilmore house. Lorelai is jumping up and down]  
  
LORELAI: Your back, your back!  
  
[Rory jumps out of the car and runs to Lorelai]  
  
RORY: I missed you!  
  
[They hug and scream. Luke gets out and hands Rory her bags]  
  
LORELAI: Hey Luke.  
  
[Lorelai hugs him and slips the keys back into his pocket]  
  
LUKE: What was that for?  
  
LORELAI: Bringing Rory back.  
  
RORY: Where's the dog?  
  
LORELAI: Inside.  
  
[Lorelai grabs Rory's bags]  
  
LORELAI: We may have to hide these. He loves chewing things.  
  
LUKE: We had better go.  
  
LORELAI: Okay. The diner will be open tomorrow?  
  
LUKE: Yeah.  
  
LORELAI: I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
LUKE: Okay.  
  
[Lorelai and Rory enter the house. The puppy comes running up. There is a puddle on the floor]  
  
RORY: Awww.he's so cute!  
  
[She bends down and starts patting him. Lorelai quickly covers up the puddle. Rory doesn't seem to notice]  
  
LORELAI: Can we keep him?  
  
RORY: Of course we're keeping him.  
  
LORELAI: Any idea for a name?  
  
RORY: I don't know. You?  
  
LORELAI: Nope.  
  
[Lorelai looks at him]  
  
LORELAI: I guess for now he's 'it'.  
  
RORY: He really needs a proper name.  
  
LORELAI: We'll find one.  
  
RORY: Yep.  
  
[Scene changes to Lorelai and Rory walking up to the diner the next morning]  
  
LORELAI: I can hear the coffee calling me.  
  
RORY: Well then we'd better go in.  
  
LORELAI: Coffee, I'm coming!  
  
[They walk inside. Luke sees them and pours them coffee]  
  
LUKE: There you go.  
  
LORELAI: Ahh.  
  
[Lorelai takes a sip]  
  
LORELAI: You must never leave again.  
  
LUKE: Okay.  
  
[Rory sees Jess and goes over to say hi. Sookie enters the diner]  
  
LORELAI: Hey Sookie.  
  
SOOKIE: Have you seen my silver bracelet? I've lost it. Jackson's going to kill me.  
  
LUKE: This silver bracelet?  
  
[He holds up the bracelet]  
  
SOOKIE: You found it! Oh, you found it.  
  
LUKE: Why was your bracelet in the diner?  
  
SOOKIE: Well I was with Kirk and he was delivering mail and I offered to drop it off.  
  
LORELAI: Sookie stop!  
  
SOOKIE: Sorry. I'm not very good at lying.  
  
LORELAI: Luke I stole your keys.  
  
LUKE: I know.  
  
LORELAI: You do?  
  
LUKE: Wouldn't you notice if you 'lost' your keys?  
  
LORELAI: Sorry. I left the place clean!  
  
LUKE: You left your jumper behind.  
  
LORELAI: I did?  
  
[Luke holds up a jumper. Lorelai grabs it. Luke goes off to pour people coffee]  
  
SOOKIE: So?  
  
LORELAI: So what?  
  
SOOKIE: You and Luke.  
  
LORELAI: What about it?  
  
SOOKIE: Are you going to ask him out?  
  
LORELAI: I don't know.  
  
SOOKIE: Well I'd decide soon.  
  
[Phone rings. Luke comes over to answer it]  
  
LUKE: Luke's diner, Luke speaking.  
  
SIMON: Uh, is Lorelai there? Is this the diner on the corner? I thought this number was Lorelai's home number.  
  
LUKE: Yes this is he diner on the corner, no it's not Lorelai's home number, but she's here.  
  
[Lorelai looks up and starts shaking her head]  
  
LORELAI: No I'm not here.  
  
SIMON: Simon.  
  
LUKE: I'm sorry, she's just left.  
  
SIMON: Do you know her home number?  
  
LUKE: Her home number?  
  
SIMON: Yes. I've called the Inn but the grumpy French dude wouldn't tell me where she was.  
  
[Lorelai is now shaking her head wildly]  
  
LUKE: I'm sorry but I don't have her number.  
  
SIMON: Oh, okay. Thanks anyway.  
  
LUKE: I'll tell her you called.  
  
SIMON: Thanks. Bye.  
  
LUKE: Bye.  
  
[Hangs up phone]  
  
LORELAI: Thank god.  
  
SOOKIE: Simon?  
  
LORELAI: Ar, I didn't think he'd call.  
  
LUKE: Who is he? And why is he calling this number?  
  
LORELAI: Bad date. I didn't want to give him my number so I gave him this when he asked.  
  
LUKE: Well he wants to talk to you.  
  
LORELAI: Can't he take a hint?  
  
LUKE: Apparently not.  
  
LORELAI: Well thanks for lying.  
  
[Rory comes over]  
  
RORY: Did you remember to leave food for the dog?  
  
LUKE: You got a dog?  
  
LORELAI: Yep. Of course I did.  
  
[Rory goes back to Jess]  
  
LORELAI: I'll be right back.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N 2 ~ We would like your help in naming the dog. Please review and give us any suggestions!!!  
  
A/N 3 ~ We apologise in advance because it may take us a while to post the next chapter. We have our exams in four weeks. We will be studying for them and won't have very much time for this story. We're sorry. Our goal is to get chapter 5 out before the end of June. So please don't send us hate mail, send us praise and we will be inspired to write faster.  
  
*** SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 5 ***  
  
When Lorelai's crazy aunt comes to town trouble arises in the Gilmore family. Will Lorelai decide to ask Luke out? And Rory must decide between Paris and Katherine to be their vice president. 


End file.
